EYES
by Dika137
Summary: Warning! NC. Karena terkadang ada kata yang tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui bibir- Meanie Fanfiction. Mingyu Milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo Milik Mingyu.
1. 1 First Meet

↭ **Meanie↭**

 **Minggyu X Wonwoo**

 **The cute couple ever ❤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2017**

Cahaya flash memantul dalam ruangan, membias pada satu objek berwajah datar, tangannya terlipat, matanya hanya terfokus pada kamera. Tangan lentik bergerak lembut, menciptakan sebuah gerakan sederhana dari balik triphot kamera. Melambai ringan, lalu kembali menekan sutler kamera. Memecah keheningan ruangan bernuansa abu-abu.

"Bagus."

Mata tajam itu mengerjap lembut, menurunkan salah satu kakinya dan menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan hati-hati diatas tangga yang ia duduki. Tangannya terangkat, menekuk dan menyentuh ujung dagu, sedikit menoleh dan memperlihatkan sisi rahang tajamnya yang terekspos.

Suara sutler kamera lagi-lagi terdengar, dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan. Tidak ada yang berbicara didalam ruangan berukuran 7x7 meter itu, semuanya hanya terfokus pada model dan fotografer yang sedang bercengkrama dalam kebisuan yang eksotis.

"Aku mengerti kenapa studio ini begitu hening-" Seorang gadis memeluk handuk ditangannya dengan erat.

"Yah karena fokus semua orang hanya pada mereka berdua."

Gadis lain ikut menimpali, memegang sebotol air ditangannya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku sudah lama mengenal, Jun. Dan aku tahu bahwa dia benar-benar akan serius jika dia yang menjadi fotografernya."

seorang gadis dengan tangan yang sedang memegang sebotol minuman terulur, menunjuk sosok dibalik kamera yang tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan yang memenuhi aula pemotretan, fokusnya benar-benar hanya pada sang model.

"Aku bahagia setidaknya bisa melihat proses orang-orang pro sedang bekerja sama walau hanya sekali."

"Itu alasan," Sang gadis berbaju kuning terkekeh. "Kita semua tahu bahwa mereka sangat tampan saat sedang serius, uh aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menatap Jun atau fotografernya."

"Aku fotografernya, karena aku sudah terlalu sering bersama, Jun."

"Itu karena kau managernya, Seol A."

Sosok yang dipanggil Seol A tertawa, ikut bertepuk tangan saat suara tepukan terdengar tanda bahwa pemotretan telah berakhir. Pemuda berbaju toska yang sejak tadi mereka perbincangkan hanya membungkuk sopan lalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya tanpa berbicara lebih banyak, membawa serta kamera hitam bersamanya. Meninggalkan wara-wiri kesibukan dibalik punggungnya tanpa peduli tatapan rekan-rekannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mafhum.

Dia salah satu fotografer terbaik yang dimiliki Korea, terlalu dingin dan irit bicara, namun berhasil menciptakan gambar yang bahkan lebih kaya dari rangkaian kata-kata penuh kiasan. Tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, dengan rambut brown yang dibiarkan berantakan dan menutupi alis tebalnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Gayanya sederhana, namun orang tau bahwa dia mempesona dalam kesederhanaannya.

Sang model melangkah turun meninggalkan tangga yang sejak tadi ia duduki, matanya tak lepas menatap punggung orang yang sejak tadi memotretnya, dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf jika dia lagi-lagi tidak menyapamu dengan benar, Jun."

Sosok yang dipanggil Jun menoleh, menatap gadis mungil dengan sebuah handuk kecil ditangannya yang kini menyeringai.

"Aku menyukainya, Nona."

Seol A mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Ye?"

"Sikapnya." Jun tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyukai sikapnya yang jujur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 tahun lalu, Musim panas 2007**

Tenda-tenda didirikan, pasak-pasak besi berwarna abu-abu dipasang dengan kokoh ditanah coklat berumput pendek. Langkah-langkah kaki berseliweran, semua terfokus pada tugas masing-masing.

"Pasang tendamu dengan benar, Kim." Yugyeom berteriak, menatap sinis pada Minggyu yang hanya berselonjor kaki didepan tenda mereka yang berdiri tidak berbentuk.

"Itu tugasmu Yugyeom-ssi." Minggyu mencibir dengan senyum jahil. "Kau yang kalah taruhan bukan?"

Yugyeom mendengus, tanda tahu dia tidak bisa melawan perkataan Minggyu, terkutuklah taruhan laknat yang tadi mereka mainkan sebelum berangkat menuju perkemahan.

"Jaehyun, ikat dengan benar simpulan yang diujung sana."

Sosok yang dipanggil Jaehyun menggerutu. "Kau kesal pada Minggyu jangan lampiaskan padaku." Namun dia tetap menurut, melangkah ogah-ogahan dan membungkuk, mencoba menguraikan tali tenda yang memang dia ikat secara sembarangan tadi.

Minggyu terkekeh, melangkah mendekati sahabat-sahabat barunya dan ikut membantu, memasang sisi tongkat yang berlawanan dengan Yugyeom. "Apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?"

Jaehyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tersenyum puas pada simpulan baru yang dia buat, lebih rapi dan terlihat lebih kokoh. "Aku pikir kita akan dikumpulkan untuk absen malam dan perkenalan."

Yugyeom mendesah, menatap Bambam yang sejak tadi sibuk merapikan tas-tas mereka yang terlihat seperti barang rongsokan. "Apa menurutmu kegiatan ini ada gunanya?"

Bambam menoleh dan menatap Yugyeom tidak mengerti. "Tentu saja, selain membuat kita lebih dekat, mereka juga mengajak kita bersenang-senang."

"Klise." Minggyu berkomentar dengan nada datar, mengabaikan tatapan bingung sahabat-sahabat barunya. "Benar kan?" Ulang Minggyu yang anehnya diakhiri dengan cengiran jahilnya yang biasa.

"Jangan pedulikan dia." Sosok tampan berbaju coklat melangkah mendekat dengan dua gelas kopi yang mengeluarkan asap berada dikedua tangannya. Tangannya terulur menyerahkan gelas tersebut pada Yugyeom dan Jaehyun yang mendekat. "Kita harus segera berkumpul dilapangan utama, acara perkenalan akan dimulai."

Mereka bergegas, menyeruput kopi hangat yang masih mengepul dengan cepat.

"Kau darimana?"

Jungkook menatap Minggyu, lalu tersenyum amat tipis. "Memantau sekitar, aku rasa perkemahan ini cukup menyenangkan."

"Aku harap begitu."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Jungkook menatap Minggyu penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku menyukainya." Minggyu tersenyum kecil, menepuk pundak Jungkook lalu melangkah pergi, melangkah secara asal sembari menatap sekeliling, mencoba menikmati euforia menyenangkan yang ada disekitarnya.

Namun tetap saja Minggyu merasa bosan dan ekspresi tampannya kembali berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah sial!"

Wonwoo merutuk pelan, mencoba menggapai dahan pohon yang cukup kokoh untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia tidak pendek, hanya saja pohon ini terlalu tinggi, dan Wonwoo malas untuk bergerak lebih jauh kedalam hutan demi mendapatkan dahan pohon yang cukup kuat.

"Ayolah." Bibir tipisnya lagi berujar tanpa suara, mencoba untuk mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi dan merasa kesal saat tangannya dapat menyentuh dahan tua tersebut namun tidak mampu menggapainya, seperti dipermainkan oleh sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti, dan Wonwoo benci itu.

"Kau bisa merusak kameramu jika meloncat-loncat seperti itu."

Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakan abstraknya yang meloncat-loncat sejak tadi, menolehkan wajah tampannya dan mendapati sosok asing kini berdiri disampingnya, ada jarak yang cukup, namun Wonwoo bisa mencium Wangi parfum yang khas, wangi yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman tanpa Wonwoo sadari.

"Berbicara denganku?"

Minggyu tersenyum kecil mengabaikan sikap sinis Wonwoo, melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Wonwoo tanpa permisi, meloncat pelan dan dengan mudahnya menggapai dahan pohon yang sejak tadi ingin Wonwoo raih.

"Kau bisa mengatakan tolong, dan aku akan memberikan dahan pohon ini padamu."

Wonwoo mendongak, mengutuk posisi mereka yang terlalu berdekatan. Kedua alisnya tertaut, membentuk tatapan sinis tanpa arti. "Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu," Ada senyum sinis yang terukir meski hanya seperkian detik.

"Kau keras kepala." Minggyu tersenyum kecil, menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo penuh minat, tangannya yang bebas terulur, mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo menghardik tajam, melangkah mundur dan menatap Minggyu dengan tatapannya yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun Minggyu mengabaikannya, wajah tampannya masih tersenyum dan menikmati bagaimana tangannya merasa nyaman saat menyentuh rambut Wonwoo yang sialnya teramat lembut.

"Kau gila."

Minggyu tidak menjawab, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menarik dahan pohon tersebut dengan sekali sentakan, urat-urat tangannya sontak menyembul dikulit tannya yang eksotis.

Wonwoo melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak, namun dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas meski tanpa kacamata membingkai mata minusnya. Sosok dihadapannya tampan, dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir berantakan diatas kepalanya, dan Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa meski berantakan, rambut dihadapannya tetap terlihat menarik. Kulitnya berwarna Tan, dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, gayanya sederhana, hanya celana olahraga dan baju kaos berlengan pendek dengan merek adidas sesekali menyembul dari belakang leher. Wajahnya tampan, meski Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, dan akan sempurna jika Wonwoo bisa memotret sosok dihadapannya sekarang juga.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan terima Kasih?"

Wonwoo menerima dahan tersebut dengan wajah tampannya yang selalu datar. Menatap mata hitam yang dengan berani menatapnya secara langsung sejak tadi. Dan Wonwoo menyukai mata itu, tanpa alasan, dan begitu saja.

"Minggyu." Tangan Minggyu yang kotor dan berwarna kemerah-merahan terulur tepat dihadapan Wonwoo yang masih memegang dahan pohon ditangannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau harus segera membersihkan tanganmu atau membiarkannya terkena kuman dan infeksi."

Minggyu mengerjap, menatap sapu tangan bersih yang Wonwoo letakkan diatas tangannya yang terulur. Matanya hanya mengikuti tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang menjauh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia lontarkan. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus sweater hangat berwarna biru yang senada dengan sapu tangan yang kini berada dalam genggaman Minggyu sontak menghilang dibalik pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Meninggalkan Minggyu yang masih mematung seorang diri disana.

"Menarik." Minggyu berujar dengan senyum kecil yang tulus, mengangkat sarung tangan pemberian Wonwoo dan menciumnya, menikmati aroma vanila yang menguar dan memanjakan Indra penciumannya. "Dan aku menyukainya."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Minggyu menggeleng santai dengan senyum jahil masih menghias wajah tampannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada diposisi cukup strategis, duduk melingkari api unggun yang mulai membesar.

"Berjalan-jalan."

Jungkook menatap Minggyu dengan tatapan awas, menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya yang langsung diduduki Minggyu dengan santainya.

"Kenapa tanganmu?"

Minggyu menggeleng santai, menarik tangannya yang ingin disentuh oleh Jungkook. Mencoba memasang senyum kekanakannya yang biasa. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jeon. Aku laki-laki, dan ini bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau membungkusnya dengan sapu tangan, dan terlihat jari-jari tanganmu memerah."

Minggyu terkekeh kecil, mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pundak Jungkook seperti biasa. "Lihat aku baik-baik saja, jadi berhentilah bertingkah berlebihan."

Jungkook kembali ingin protes sebelum ucapannya terhenti, matanya menatap sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Minggyu menjauhkan tangannya pada pundak Jungkook dan ikut menoleh, menatap terkejut sosok tampan bersweater biru yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan selembar jaket ada ditangannya.

"Mama ingin aku memberikan ini padamu. Kau meninggalkannya dimobil, tadi."

Jungkook mengangguk, menerima uluran jaket tersebut dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Terima Kasih."

Wonwoo mengangguk, melirik sosok Minggyu yang menatapnya terang-terangan sejak tadi. Hanya sekilas, lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia siapa?"

Minggyu ingin bertanya, namun Jaehyun bertanya terlebih dulu pada Jungkook. Ikut menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh dan bergabung dengan barisan para senior diseberang mereka.

"Saudaraku." Suara Jungkook seolaah tenggelam, tangannya memegang jaket yang Wonwoo berikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Kalian tidak mirip." Bambam menimpali, mengeratkan jaket hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Minggyu hanya diam, menatap sosok Jungkook dari samping yang juga tidak lagi berkomentar apa-apa, bungkam dan terlihat malas. Minggyu bingung saat mendapati bahwa ekspresi Jungkook benar-benar berubah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Minggyu yang selalu tersenyum kekanakan seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja."

Minggyu mengangguk tanpa ingin berkomentar lebih lanjut, membiarkan tangan mungil Jungkook merangkul pundaknya. Matanya menatap fokus pada satu titik, pada sosok tampan yang terlihat fokus hanya pada kamera yang ada ditangannya, sesekali memotret dan mengabaikan sekeliling dengan wajah datarnya yang tampan.

Wonwoo mengerjap, mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar kamera dan menatap sekeliling, mencari-cari dan mendapati bahwa sosok yang baru saja dia temui menatapnya dengan tatapan intens dari seberang tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Puaskan rasa ingin tahumu, bocah."

Wonwoo mendesis datar, membawa fokus kamera ke matanya dan kembali memotret, memfokuskan arah kamera pada Minggyu yang masih menatap fokus ke arahnya sejak tadi.

Dan Wonwoo terdiam, mengerjap mendapati tatapan itu menembus lensa kameranya, menjerat Wonwoo pada keindahan mata yang sulit Wonwoo artikan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku kenyang." Minggyu menjawab tanpa menoleh, menatap fokus pada Wonwoo yang kini terpaku didepannya.

Siapapun dia? Minggyu benar-benar tertarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2017**

"Jeon."

Wonwoo mnghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan."

Orang tersebut terkekeh tidak peduli, merangkul tubuh Wonwoo yang hampir setinggi dengannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak."

"Yah aku tahu kau juga merindukanku." Dia tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang benar-benar tampan. "Ada game baru yang akan diluncurkan perusahaanku, berniat mencobanya di apartemenmu?"

"Kapan kau pernah menanyakan hal seperti ini tanpa berbuat seenaknya Kim Taehyung?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Taehyung kembali terkekeh. Memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"Tubuhmu enak untuk diipeluk, aku selalu ingin memelukmu."

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk menjauh. Sedekat apapun mereka, Wonwoo tidak nyaman jika ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah, aku akan segera mengunjungimu."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, menatap punggung tegap Taehyung yang menjauh. Menggeleng tidak peduli, lalu melangkah memasuki audi hitam miliknya. Mengemudikannya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim panas 2007**

Wonwoo mengerjap pelan, menatap pemandangan tebing di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya sesekali terangkat, dan memotret pemandangan tersebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau suka memotret?"

Wonwoo menoleh, menurunkan kameranya dan mendapati Minggyu lagi-lagi berdiri disampingnya, mata hazelnya bergerak mengamati dan menatap tidak suka mendapati sebuah rokok terselip disela jari-jari tangannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Minggyu tersenyum kecil, menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo yang mengabaikannya dan mengambil posisi disamping Wonwoo tanpa permisi sekali lagi.

"Kabur." Wonwoo menatap Minggyu Datar tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu." Minggyu tersenyum manis, menghisap rokok ditangannya dengan santai. "Sulit mendekatimu meski aku bisa melihatmu dari jauh."

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya, mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi hidungnya, demi apapun Wonwoo merasa kesal tiba-tiba, dia benci melihat Minggyu yang dengan santainya merokok disampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Wonwoo menatap Minggyu dengan berani, mengabaikan mata Minggyu yang selalu membuat Wonwoo terpesona, dia ingin memotret mata itu, merekamnya dalam lensa kameranya.

"Apa?" Minggyu berujar dengan pelan, masih menatap fokus pada Wonwoo, dan Minggyu harus mengakui selain tampan, ada kesan cantik saat menatap Wonwoo dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau merokok."

Dan Minggyu bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan tidak suka yang Wonwoo berikan pada tangannya yang masih memegang rokok.

"Sesekali." Minggyu terkekeh hambar, melempar rokok tersebut tanpa harus berpikir lagi.

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali fokus pada pinggiran tebing dihadapannya. Sesekali angin berhembus lembut, mengantar rasa hangat yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu."

Wonwoo tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Minggyu masih menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kau dekat dengan Jungkook?"

Suara Wonwoo bergetar, namun wajah tampannya tetap terlihat datar.

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung kau menyebut namamu."

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya, dan mendapati bahwa Minggyu masih menatapnya sejak tadi, dengan tatapan gamblang yang sulit diartikan, atau Wonwoo yang tidak ingin mengartikan apapun.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo."

Minggyu tersenyum amat manis, senyum yang tanpa sadar membuat Wonwoo terdiam, hanya terpaku, dan tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut tersenyum kecil, amat tipis, namun Minggyu bisa melihat betapa mempesonanya sosok tampan berwajah datar dihadapannya.

Minggyu tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali mengacak rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Senang mengenalmu."

Suara Minggyu serak, suara yang entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo terdiam, menolak rasa hangat yang menghampiri tubuhnya, berpura-pura bodoh akan rasa aneh yang muncul.

Tangan Minggyu terangkat, menjauh dari rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan namun tetap saja membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan. Matanya masih menatap Wonwoo yang diam, sosok berbeda yang membuat Minggyu bertingkah jujur apa adanya, Minggyu tertarik, dan begitu saja. Membiarkan waktu yang mempermainkan hati kecilnya yang tersembunyi sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak tidur lagi?"

Minggyu berbalik, membuang rokok yang tinggal separuh dan memasang senyum datarnya.

"Mereka berisik."

Wonwoo menatap puntung rokok yang terjatuh dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

"Maaf mengganggu kebiasaanmu."

Minggyu bergerak cepat, menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak menjauh, menikmati bagaimana telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit Wonwoo yang lembut untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku menunggumu semalaman disini."

Wonwoo mendengus tajam, melepas genggaman tangan Minggyu dan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh leher Minggyu dan mendapati bahwa leher tersebut benar-benar dingin, dan Wonwoo benci saat dirinya benar-benar merasa khawatir.

"Jangan cari penyakit." Suaranya terdengar datar, namun tangannya bergerak cepat melepas jaket biru yang ia kenakan. Melangkah mendekat dan berdiri beberapa inci dari tubuh Minggyu, sedikit berjinjit dan memakaikan tubuh tegap Minggyu jaket biru miliknya.

Minggyu tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang masih berjinjit, mencari kehangatan yang lebih terasa nyata daripada jaket milik Wonwoo yang kini membungkus punggungnya.

"Aku bersyukur datang ke perkemahan ini dan bertemu denganmu."

Wonwoo mematung, tangan Minggyu yang melingkari pinggangnya membuat wajahnya terasa panas, kepala Minggyu yang menyandar dibahunya membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa mereka teramat dekat untuk ukuran orang asing yang baru bertemu.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin menolaknya, dan dia puas bisa membuat Minggyu merasa nyaman, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan, namun dia hanya akan diam dan membiarkan waktu yang menghapus momen mereka. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku tidak suka kau merokok."

Suara Wonwoo parau, matanya mengerjap lembut menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Membiarkan tubuh Minggyu yang masih memeluknya.

"Sifat kekanakan, kau tau kan?" Minggyu membalas dengan nada sinis. "Terkadang merusak akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Bodoh."

Wonwoo mendesis, melepas pelukan Minggyu dan melangkah mundur, mengangkat kameranya dan menatap Minggyu.

"Tatap aku."

Minggyu mengerjap tidak mengerti, menatap Wonwoo secara gamblang, tatapan yang terekam indah dalam kamera Wonwoo.

"Marahlah pada lensa kameraku, jangan pada tubuhmu."

Minggyu tersenyum kecil, senyum tipis yang berbeda dari biasanya, senyum yang lagi-lagi terekam apik dalam kamera milik Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu,"

Wonwoo mengerjap, memegang kamera dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa?"

"Ternyata ada yang namanya bahagia dalam hidup ini."

Wonwoo termangu menurunkan kameranya, menatap siluet gambar yang terambil secara acak. Siluet dimana Minggyu tersenyum teramat manis, namun ada kekosongan didalam mata hitam yang Wonwoo sukai.

Wonwoo mengerjap lembut, menatap wajah tampan Minggyu yang kembali dingin.

Sepandai apapun Wonwoo menyembunyikan sifatnya dengan ekspresi dingin, namun sosok dihadapannya lebih mahir, dan Wonwoo bisa melihat yang sebenarnya saat ini. Saat dimana Wonwoo merasa asing pada rasa baru yang kini menghampiri mereka.

"Mendekatlah." Tangan Wonwoo terulur, menggapai tubuh Minggyu yang mendekat. "Biarkan aku bertingkah bodoh saat ini."

Minggyu terdiam, memejamkan matanya saat Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya dan memeluknya begitu lembut. Membuat Minggyu tersadar, bahwa dunianya tidak sekelam yang dia bayangkan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret 2017**

Wonwoo memasuki apartemen mewahnya dengan wajah datar, menatap kegelapan yang menghampiri indra penglihatannya. Nafasnya terhembus secara kasar, melangkah santai tanpa berniat menghidupkan lampu untuk memberikan penerangan.

Tangannya bergerak mendorong pintu, melangkah memasuki kamar mewahnya yang teramat rapi dan minim cahaya seperti ruangan lainnya, meletakkan tas kerjanya disudut sofa dan melangkah ke dekat jendela, menatap sungai Han yang bersinar indah jauh dibawah sana.

"Masih membosankan."

Bibir tipisnya berujar lirih, tangan lentiknya bergerak lembut, melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan. Menanggalkan pakaian atasnya tanpa memperdulikan hawa dingin yang menerpa masuk melalui jendela yang dia biarkan terbuka.

Wonwoo mendesah, melangkah pelan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berseprai abu-abu. Matanya mendongak, dan terpaku pada dinding.

Pada foto Minggyu yang dia potret secara tidak sengaja, pada foto dengan senyum teramat manis namun dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kosong, tatapan yang sialnya membuat Wonwoo luluh, tatapan yang benar-benar menghantui Wonwoo.

"Kau seperti mimpi siang kemarin yang menyakitkan ketika terbangun."

Wonwoo mendesah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantalan.

"Kau, sialan!"

Suara Wonwoo lirih, memejamkan matanya dan menolak rasa panas yang menghampiri, mengabaikan rasa dingin, dan berpura-pura bodoh saat pipinya terasa basah karena air mata yang menetes tanpa Wonwoo sadari.

"Apa salah jika aku jatuh Cinta padamu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak ada yang salah. Namun saat itu dia belum siap, saat dimana Minggyu bersiap akan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai... dika gak tau masih ada yang ingat dika apa enggak, seriusan ampir setaun dika ninggalin ffn, rindu, masih ada penghuninya kan? Joyers?

oke, sebelumnya dika mau minta maaf karena lama gak muncul dan gak pernah ngapdet pathos. Sorry beribu sorry, tapi dika janji pathos bakalan dika update sampai tamat, tapi dengan catatan masih ada yang berminat 😂😂

Terus kenapa dika tiba-tiba muncul dan update ini? Oke fix, jujur dika jatuh Cinta sama wonu, (sorry eunhyuk, gua slingkuh 😂) dan akibatnya dika juga jatuh Cinta sama meanie, anyway mereka ngingetin dika sama kyumin, gak tau dari mana samanya tapi suka mereka

Ini ff udah dika update di watpadd, tapi tetep dika update disini, buat ngebuktiin dika sebenarnya masih hidup 😂😂

Buat kalian semua salam rinduuuuu, yang liat, yang baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa, dika masih berharap bisa aktif lagi di ffn.

Calangeeeee ❤❤❤

Anyway, chap 2 udah siap 😅


	2. 2 FEEL

↭ **Meanie↭**

 **Minggyu X Wonwoo**

 **The cute couple ever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim dingin, 2007**

Sosoknya terlihat dari jauh, bersandar nyaman pada bangku kosong yang terlindungi rerimbunan daun musim dingin. Guguran salju tidak menganggunya, dengan sepasang handset yang menutup kedua telinganya. Bibirnya sesekali menyeringai nakal, membalas sapaan hangat teman-temannya.

Rambut hitamnya tertata berantakan seperti biasa, memperlihatkan sisi wajahnya yang tampan. Ada kesan kekanakan saat dia tertawa, namun Wonwoo bisa melihat mata itu berbohong, tidak ada kesan tulus seperti yang biasa Wonwoo lihat.

"Hah." Nafasnya berhembus bersamaan uap dingin yang mengudara, tangan mungilnya yang terlihat pucat terangkat, memperbaiki letak kacamata bulatnya. Wonwoo masih menjaga jarak, berdiri dan menatap Minggyu dari jauh. Memperhatikan tingkah Minggyu yang terkesan humble didepan teman-temannya. Kesan yang jauh berbeda saat Minggyu bersamanya.

Seseorang melangkah mendekati Minggyu, mengambil posisi kosong disamping Minggyu dan melangkah duduk disana. Seseorang yang Wonwoo kenal dengan sangat baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gyu?"

Minggyu menyeringai, memperlihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Tidak ada."

"Kau membolos mata kuliah Mr. Cho lagi."

Minggyu mengangguk tanpa merasa bersalah. "Aku mengerti semua yang dia jelaskan tanpa harus membuang-buang waktu untuk hadir dikelasnya."

"Kim Minggyu."

Minggyu tertawa, menepuk pundak Jungkook menenangkan. "Aku hanya bercanda." Ada senyum kecil disana, senyum yang berhasil membuat pipi putih Jungkook merona. "Ada yang ingin aku lakukan disini. Dan itu jauh lebih penting daripada Menghadiri mata kuliah Mr. Cho."

"Apa?"

Minggyu mengernyit, "Kau tidak perlu tau, teman."

Jungkook mendesah, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati Taman kampus tidak seramai yang biasanya. Matanya menerawang, mencari sosok yang berhasil membuat Minggyu menunggu seorang diri. "Anak-anak berkumpul dilapangan. Ayo kesana."

Minggyu menggeleng dengan senyum manisnya. "Katakan aku akan menyusul."

Jungkook mengangguk karena tau memaksa Minggyu bukan pilihan yang benar, melangkah pergi dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari Minggyu, masih memperhatikan Minggyu dengan seksama dan berharap melihat orang yang membuat Minggyu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Namun Jungkook menyerah karena tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Aku pikir kau akan tetap berdiri disana sampai aku pergi, Hyung."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, mengerjap pelan menatap Minggyu yang melangkah bangun dan berbalik menatapnya. Ada senyum lega yang bisa Wonwoo lihat disana.

"Aku tidak ingin menemuimu." Wonwoo menjawab cepat dan dibalas oleh anggukan tidak peduli dari Minggyu. Lelaki tampan itu menarik sebuah syal dari dalam tas ranselnya yang dia letakkan diatas kursi. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, berdiri berhadapan dengan Wonwoo yang kini mendongak menatapnya.

"Apakah aku tampan jika ditatap dari jauh?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tahu, aku memang lebih tampan jika kau menatapku dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dan aku juga lebih suka melihatmu sedekat ini."

Wonwoo tetap diam, menatap tangan Minggyu yang dengan telaten memakaikan syal berwarna abu-abu ke lehernya, merapikannya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa lamapun itu, aku akan tetap menunggu kau datang, Hyung."

"Jika aku tidak datang?"

Minggyu mengerjap, seolah berpikir. "Kau akan datang." Ada senyum lagi yang menghias wajah tampannya. "Karena kau juga ingin menemuiku."

Wonwoo mengerjap lembut, memperbaiki syal hangat yang membungkus lehernya. Menarik sedikit, menutupi pipinya yang terasa panas. "Jangan menelponku berkali-kali, aku tidak menyukainya."

Minggyu menjawab gerutuan Wonwoo dengan tawa, mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang bergerak kembali ketempat duduk yang tadi dia duduki. Memposisikan tubuhnya, dan melangkah duduk dengan wajah tampannya yang nyaris tertutupi dengan syal lembut berwarna abu-abu pemberian Minggyu.

"Bagaimana harimu, hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh, mengernyit datar dibalik kacamata minus yang dia kenakan. "Berbasa-basi?"

"Tidak." Minggyu menjawab cepat. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? bersama siapa? Apa kauu bahagia hari ini? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Dan yang terakhir, apa kau memikirkan aku hari ini?"

Wonwoo mengerjap lembut, menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya dibalik syal hangat yang dia kenakan.

"Membosankan seperti biasa." Wonwoo menoleh, menatap langsung mata Minggyu yang menatapnya. "Dan aku memikirkanmu hari ini."

Minggyu terpana, mata kelamnya menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Minggyu tahu Wonwoo adalah orang yang langsung mengungkapkan apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa peduli apakah itu menyakitkan atau tidak, namun dia menyerah saat jantungnya berdetak hangat hanya karena jawaban sederhana dari Wonwoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu meski aku melihatmu setiap hari didepan pintu kelas."

Wonwoo tetap diam dan tersenyum tipis dibalik syal yang dia kenakan, walau Minggyu tidak melihatnya namun dia menikmatinya, karena diamnya Wonwoo tetap saja membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sepulang mereka dari perkemahan Minggyu benar-benar menganggu Wonwoo. Mencari ke pelosok kampus setiap saat hanya untuk menemui Wonwoo diam-diam. Walau mungkin hanya sebentar dan hanya tatapan sinis yang selalu Wonwoo layangkan. Namun Minggyu menyukainya, aktivitas sederhana yang jauh dari kata membosankan.

Minggyu suka saat Wonwoo menggerutu, Minggyu suka saat Wonwoo memotretnya diam-diam, Minggyu suka saat Wonwoo terlihat puas dengan hasil potretannya meski tidak ada lontaran kata yang keluar dari bibir merah milik Wonwoo. Minggyu menyukai apapun tentang Wonwoo, meski mungkin Minggyu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Minggyu tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan sekarang, dia hanya senang melihat wajah datar Wonwoo meski hanya sesaat dan dengan jarak begitu jauh.

Meski sahabatnya selalu bertanya tentang kegilaan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia rencanakan, atau kemarahan Jungkook karena Minggyu mencuri nomor ponsel Wonwoo diam-diam. Namun Minggyu tidak Pernah peduli, dia tetap melakukan apapun yang dia suka selama itu berhubungan dengan Wonwoo. Lelaki tampan berwajah datar yang baru dia temui secara tidak sengaja di acara perkemahan beberapa Bulan yang lalu. Hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk membuat Minggyu merasa nyaman dengan sifat datar dan diam milik Wonwoo, dan ketika merasakannya, Minggyu tidak akan pernah melepas rasa nyaman itu sampai kapanpun.

"Kau membolos?"

Minggyu terkekeh, Lalu mengangguk dengan wajah kekanakan. "Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu,"

"Kau pikir aku senang mendengarnya?"

Minggyu menggeleng, menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah serius. Mata yang Wonwoo suka, kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. "Menurutmu ini aneh, tapi aku suka saat dimana kau memarahiku. Karena aku tahu, itu artinya kau peduli padaku."

Wonwoo mendesah, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut hitam Minggyu dengan lembut, kebiasaan yang suka Minggyu lakukan pada Wonwoo. Usapan itu hanya sebentar namun Minggyu bisa merasakan ketulusan sederhana yang dia inginkan.

"Tanpa harus membuatku kesal, aku sudah peduli padamu."

Minggyu merasa linglung, jantungnya berdetak cepat namun perasaannya terasa hangat. Matanya hanya menatap fokus pada Wonwoo, Bibirnya yang biasa menyeringai nakal kini tertarik, membentuk senyum kecil sederhana. Senyum manis yang Wonwoo suka, senyum yang selalu ingin Wonwoo potret dengan lensa kameranya. Karena Minggyu yang Wonwoo tahu tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2017**

Mata hazelnya mengerjap lirih, merasa silau dengan cahaya yang datang entah darimana. Tangannya terangkat, menutupi matanya dari cahaya yang menerebos masuk. Matanya mengerjap lemah, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa dan menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menderanya.

"Pagi."

Wonwoo mengernyit tidak nyaman, mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kedua matanya secara asal, mencoba berkonsentrasi dan bangun dari rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya.

"V?" Suara Wonwoo serak, khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Ada suara tawa yang terdengar, dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur dan mengusap pipi pucat Wonwoo. Sama sekali tidak peduli jika Wonwoo meradang dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Aku tidak menyukainya, Kau tau itu kan?" Wonwoo beranjak bangun, mengucek kedua bola matanya sekali lagi dan menatap tajam sosok tampan V yang masih tersenyum manis disisi tempat tidurnya. Wonwoo merutuk posisi tidurnya yang berantakan ditepi tempat tidur hingga membuat V leluasa menganggu tidurnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan saat tidur, aku tidak berbohong."

Wonwoo mendengus sinis, melangkah bangun dan menarik sebuah kaos longgar, memakainya tanpa perduli jika V menatapnya sejak tadi dengan tatapan hanya dia seseorang yang tahu.

"Kembalikan kunci apartemenku."

V menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Apa?" Ulangnya dengan nada dibuat tidak mengerti.

"Kembalikan kunci apartemenku Kim Taehyung. Aku meminjamkan kunci itu hanya sebentar dengan alasan kau ingin ketenangan yang tidak kau dapatkan di rumahmu."

V tersenyum polos, namun sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Wonwoo. "Aku masih tidak betah dirumah itu, tidak akan pernah aku rasa." Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, mengambil jarak dan duduk didekat sofa dimana tas kerjanya masih berada disana. Duduk berjauhan dari Taehyung yang menatapnya dari tempat dimana Wonwoo tidur tadi. "Lebih baik kalau kita tinggal bersama. Bagaimana jika aku tinggal disini saja?"

Wonwoo mendengus dengan nada datar. "Itu tidak lucu, kembalikan kunci apartemenku dan keluarlah dengan tenang."

V menggeleng dengan santai, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan yang Wonwoo layangkan sejak tadi. Tangannya terulur mengambil boneka yang tadi Wonwoo tiduri dan memeluknya.

"Jangan meeyentuhnya, V."

V ingin menolak, namun urung saat mendapati bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat marah didepan sana. Tangannya melepas kembali boneka yang Wonwoo peluk tadi. Meletakannya kembali ditempat semula. "Ada orang asing yang kembali kerumah, itu." V Mengeluh.

Wonwoo ingin berteriak bahwa ia tidak peduli. Namun bibirnya terasa kelu, dan mata hazelnya menatap tidak mengerti ekspresi taehyung yang berubah. Ekspresi yang Wonwoo lihat saat pertama kali bertemu Taehyung 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau bisa membeli apartemen lain." Itu jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Wonwoo layangkan. Dia tidak ingin peduli dengan urusan orang lain lagi, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menolak dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa pada Taehyung. Pada orang aneh yang menyebut dirinya sahabat bagi Wonwoo.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal denganmu saja meski hanya sesekali? Setidaknya jika aku harus mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Korea."

Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban pasti. Mata tajamnya yang selalu menatap datar menatap sosok V yang juga balik menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, namun aku bukan orang yang bisa membuka diri. Seharusnya kau ingat itu."

V diam tidak berkomentar, mendongak dan menatap dinding yang berada tepat diatas sofa yang Wonwoo duduki. Melempar tatapan tajam meski hanya sepersekian detik. Lalu memamerkan senyum konyolnya seperti biasa.

"Kau terlalu serius pagi-pagi begini, Jeon." Dia terkekeh, melangkah mendekati jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka. Menikmati pemandangan Indah yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Apa kau ada masalah? Kau tidur tanpa berganti baju dan dengan posisi yang tidak menyenangkan."

Wonwoo mengerjap, menatap siluet punggung Taehyung yang berada diambang jendela. "Mimpi buruk." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau mau padaku, kau tau itu kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, menyandar pelan pada sofa. "Tapi aku tidak percaya padamu, kau juga tau itu kan?"

V berbalik, menatap tidak percaya pada Wonwoo yang hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Bisakah kau sedikit berbohong untuk membuatku senang?"

Wonwoo terkekeh, terdengar amat sinis. Tubuh kurusnya bergerak bangun dan berjalan ke ujung kamar, dimana ada lemari putih besar disana. "Tidak ada kebohongan yang menyenangkan, V."

Dan Taehyung bisa melihat tatapan sendu Wonwoo meski hanya sepersekian detik, sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan kesunyian aneh yang kini melingkupi.

V tahu Wonwoo masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, waktu dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo melangkah memasuki agensinya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Sesekali membungkuk membalas sapaan sopan orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya di lobi. Matanya menatap lurus pada lift yang nyaris tertutup, mempercepat langkahnya karena Wonwoo enggan menunggu ditempat yang ramai dan membalas sapaan orang untuk berbasa-basi.

"Hah."

Ada nafas lega yang terdengar, tangannya bergerak merapikan tas kamera yang dia genggam, tangannya terulur dan menekan angka 17, tempat dimana lantai ruangan yang dia tuju berada.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Seseorang menyerukan namanya, membuat Wonwoo mengernyit pelan dan memaksakan diri untuk menoleh meski sebenarnya dia tidak peduli. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap satu-satunya orang selain dirinya yang berada didalam lift.

"Ya?"

Orang itu tersenyum amat tipis, dengan pakaian modis yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya yang tinggi. Bibir merahnya yang tebal tertarik, membentuk senyum yang sulit diartikan diwajahnya yang tampan. "Tidak mengenalku?"

Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya, menatap tidak tertarik pada wajah tampan dihadapannya yang sejak tadi menatapnya begitu intens. "Sorry," Wonwoo berbalik, fokus pada pintu lift yang belum juga terbuka.

"Bertemu Baekhyun hyung?"

Wonwoo mengeram dengan nada rendah, menolehkan wajah tampannya dan menatap sosok yang Wonwoo yakini menatapnya sejak tadi. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbasa-basi."

Terlalu dingin, namun sosok dihadapannya hanya membalas perkataan tajam Wonwoo dengan senyum khasnya yang aneh dimata Wonwoo. "Berbasa-basi itu perlu, dan pekerjaanmu juga menuntut untuk itu."

"Oh ya?" Wonwoo mengulang dengan nada bosan, mengalihkan pandangannya dan melangkah keluar tepat saat pintu lift terbuka. Berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, benar-benar mengabaikan sosok tampan yang hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh.

"Kau semakin manis." Dia tersenyum, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana dan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkannya. Berjalan santai bak model profesional yang melenggang diatas catwalk.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, termaksud orang yang aku sukai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melangkah memasuki rumah mewahnya yang berada dalam keadaan sepi, matanya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan. Melangkah cepat dan mengabaikan sapaan sopan para pelayan yang berpapasan dengan. Bergerak menuju tangga besar yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua.

Kamarnya berada didepan, bersebelahan dengan sebuah kamar yang tepat berada diujung lorong. Sebuah papan nama masing-masing melekat didepan pintu, bertuliskan nama pemilik kamar masing-masing.

Taehyung baru saja ingin melangkah masuk saat pintu disebelah kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok tampan yang melangkah keluar dengan pakaian kasual yang terlihat begitu modis ditubuhnya yang tinggi. Kulitnya yang berwarna Tan terlihat menyatu dengan kaos berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan, pakaian sederhana yang begitu pas saat dia kenakan.

"Kau datang?" Suara Taehyung serak, tangannya mengerat menggenggam tas yang dia kenakan. Menyembunyikan ekspresi aneh yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Ya." Jawab sosok itu dengan nada datar, mata hitamnya menatap sekilas kearah Taehyung sebelum kembali melangkah dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

Taehyung bertanya tanpa berbalik, masih menatap pintu kamarnya yang separuh terbuka.

"Kita tidak cukup dekat untuk saling bertanya."

Taehyung mengangguk, tersenyum santai dan berbalik, menatap sosok yang masih membelakanginya dan hendak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau tidak kembali sampai kapanpun Kim Minggyu."

Sosok yang dipanggil Minggyu menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap V yang juga sedang menatapnya. Saling melempar tatapan tidak senang tanpa perlu berbasa-basi.

"Aku hidup bukan untuk memberikanmu kesenangan."

Nada Minggyu terdengar begitu datar, tangannya terlipat didepan dada dengan tatapan yang sejak tadi tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Dan aku hidup untuk mencari kesenangan."

Minggyu mengangguk tidak peduli, tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik. Ingin melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung sebelum Selaan Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku menemui Wonwoo tadi."

Dan benar saja, Minggyu mematung didepan sana tanpa diperintah. Tangannya terkepal erat, dengan tubuh kaku yang membelakangi Taehyung.

"Kau tahu, dia sangat menggemaskan saat tidur."

Ada nada mengejek disana, dan Taehyung bisa melihat bahwa tubuh Minggyu mematung didepan sana.

"Wonwoo?"

Minggyu menoleh, bertanya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Yah, Wonwoo yang kau maksudkan." V tersenyum dengan manis, berbalik memunggungi Minggyu dengan tangan yang memegang handle pintu. "Aku menggantikanmu selama kau pergi, kalau itu yang ingin kau dengar."

Dan Taehyung tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat bahwa Minggyu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan didepan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap sosok cantik didepannya dengan tatapan meradang, bibirnya yang merah tertarik membentuk garis tipis diwajah tampannya yang dingin.

"Kau bercanda, hyung?"

Sosok yang dipanggil hyung menggeleng, matanya yang dihiasi eyeliner tersenyum dan membentuk garis tipis yang cantik. "Itu pekerjaanmu Wonwoo sayang."

"Kenapa kau tidak berdiskusi dulu denganku sebelum mengambil keputusan?"

"Kau membuatku tersinggung." Sosok tampan mendekati cantik tersebut menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi tersinggung. "Kau tidak sedang berpikir bahwa aku akan menyakitimu kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, hyung."

Baekhyun mendengus, menyerahkan map yang baru saja dibanting Wonwoo. "Kau hanya perlu memotret untuk photobook Jun spesial musim semi, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Wonwoo menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis. "Aku tidak ingin pekerjaan yang terikat, hyung."

"Kau hanya perlu memotret, dan kau menyukainya. Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Mengikutinya setiap hari, memotret setiap kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Aku tidak suka melakukan hal membosankan seperti itu."

Baekhyun hendak menjawab sebelum suaranya tertelan kembali, kakinya terlipat dengan santai, dan tatapan matanya tertuju pada pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Dia tidak perlu menjawab, karena ada orang lain yang lebih berhak untuk menjawab.

"Kau tidak bisa menjudge seseorang sebelum mengenalnya dengan baik, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo diam, berbalik dan mendapati orang yang tadi bersamanya di lift kini berdiri diruangan yang sama dengannya dengan wajah kaku. Melangkah masuk dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan kini menghias diwajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu." Nada bicara Wonwoo terdengar begitu dingin.

"Aku harus berkomentar karena orang yang kau bicarakan adalah aku." Jun cukup kagum melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang tetap datar seperti biasa. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Wonwoo. Hanya memberi celah agar Wonwoo bisa melihat langsung kematanya. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin bekerja sama denganku?"

Wonwoo mendesah jengah. "Apa perlu alasan?"

"Tentu saja." Jun tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak mungkin menolak tanpa alasan bukan? Atau kau membenciku?"

Wonwoo mengeleng dengan ekspresi yang tetap setenang ombak dilaut. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk aku membencimu."

Jun mengerjap pelan, mengontrol getaran aneh yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. "Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku orang yang cukup pantas untuk kau kenal."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Wonwoo hendak berbalik sebelum tangan jun menahannya, menggenggam lengan kurusnya dengan lembut. "Bersikaplah profesional, kau bisa menolak dekat denganku karena fakta aku Memang tertarik denganmu." Baekhyun bersiul nyaring, menatap intens pasangan didepannya. "Tapi kau juga tidak bisa menolak pekerjaan seenaknya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas."

"Aku tidak ingin terikat."

Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan Jun, menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum sejak tadi. Kakinya bergerak cepat untuk berbalik, meninggalkan Jun yang masih bergeming menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau harus melakukannya." Jun berujar dengan nada datar. "Kau akan melakukannya untukku bagaimanapun caranya."

Baekhyun mendesah, menatap serba salah wajah tampan Jun yang berubah sendu sepeninggal Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur, menepuk sisi kursi yang kosong disampingnya.

"Kau salah menyukai orang seperti dia."

Jun menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tahu bahwa dia orang yang bisa membuat siapapun menyukainya meski hanya kebohongan yang selalu dia perlihatkan selama ini."

"Wonwoo bukan orang yang bisa kau taklukan, Jun."

Jun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku menyukainya, begitu saja. Dan aku selalu ingin berada disamping orang yang aku sukai."

"Itu tidak berlaku untuk Wonwoo." Baekhyun mendelik, meyakinkan Jun yang masih memasang ekspresi dingin andalannya. "Kau bisa menyukai semua orang Jun, tapi dia berbeda. Aku bahkan masih ragu jika aku mengenal dirinya yang sebenarnya."

"Dia kesepian, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Jun tersenyum kecil, menatap pintu dimana punggung Wonwoo menghilang tadi. "Kau bisa menilai apapun tentangku, hyung. Dan aku tidak akan pernah protes meski kau mengadu pada Lay hyung. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku berlari disampingnya, meski suatu saat nanti aku akan lelah karena kehabisan nafas."

Baekhyun menyerah, menatap adik sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan pasrah. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena Wonwoo dan Jun yang dia kenal sama-sama keras kepala. Mungkin dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena Baekhyun tahu Jun dan Wonwoo sama-sama menyembunyikan kepribadian mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya diantara semua orang hebat yang pernah kau temui."

Jun terdiam, tampak berfikir dengan wajah tampannya yang tetap saja terlihat dingin.

"Dia tidak hebat, hyung. Tapi kau tau dia bisa membuat kita terkesan tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia melakukannya kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut coklat Jun dengan lembut.

"Bersikap jujurlah pada Wonwoo, aku rasa dia bisa terbuka denganmu jika kau mau bersikap jujur padanya."

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik jika berada didekatnya."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit dengan wajah tidak percaya, didepannya Jun terlihat begitu tampan dengan wajah yang merona.

"Jadi tadi yang kau lakukan apa?"

"Akting." Suara Jun masih tenggelam. "Aku tidak ingin terlihat konyol didepannya, Jadi aku bertingkah seperti biasa. tapi tetap saja dia membenciku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng, menepuk punggung Jun dengan lembut.

"Hanya jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri terlebih dulu. Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya dan bukan karena rasa penasaran, maka aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Wonwoo. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim gugur, 2008**

Wonwoo melangkah turun, menjejakkan kakinya keatas tanah dan berjalan menghampiri Minggyu yang berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah tampannya terlihat dingin, wajah biasa yang Wonwoo ketahui sebagai ekspresi Minggyu sebenarnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti, menunggu Minggyu dibawah pohon maple yang berguguran.

"Semua baik-baik saja?"

Minggyu menatap Wonwoo dengan kepala yang menggeleng lemah, mendekati tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang hanya terbaluti sweater hangat berwarna putih.

"Mereka akhirnya bercerai."

Wonwoo hanya diam, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Minggyu. Kakinya melangkah secara perlahan, dan bergerak pelan menarik tubuh Minggyu dalam pelukannya. Tangannya yang bebas membawa kepala Minggyu untuk menyandar dibahunya, mengusap rambut hitam Minggyu dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik."

Minggyu terisak, membenamkan wajah tampannya dalam pelukan hangat yang selalu Wonwoo berikan.

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak dengan lembut, mengusap rambut Minggyu dengan hati-hati. Bibir merahnya hanya bergumam menenangkan, tidak perlu kata-kata, hanya kebersamaan dalam diam saja, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik.

"Jika mereka tidak saling mencintai, kenapa mereka memilih bersama dulu?"

Wonwoo berbisik lembut, menenangkan getaran hebat dari tubuh Minggyu yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tangannya dengan sabar mengusap rambut Minggyu untuk menenangkan.

"Mereka pernah saling mencintai, dulu."

Minggyu menggeleng, memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat erat, mengabaikan senyum sendu yang sempat terlintas diwajah tampan Wonwoo.

"Mereka menikah karena paksaan." Wonwoo hanya diam, memejamkan matanya mendengar nada sinis menyakitkan yang Minggyu tuturkan. "Dari dulu mereka hanya menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka adalah kesalahan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki. Dari dulu aku hidup dengan mereka yang penuh kepura-puraan, mereka pikir aku tidak tahu. Namun sialnya aku tahu dan hanya memilih diam."

"Ssst." Wonwoo berbisik lirih, menenangkan tubuh Minggyu yang bergetar hebat. "Kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Dan kau bisa melakukannya lagi."

Minggyu menggeleng, tangannya bergetar memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo. "Aku lelah berpura-pura, hyung."

Wonwoo terdiam, memejamkan matanya

dan menahan bibirnya yang ingin terisak. Tangannya masih memeluk Minggyu dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan semampunya.

"Kau bisa melaluinya. Jangan pedulikan apapun sekarang! Karena kau sudah melaluinya dengan baik selama ini."

"Aku berharap bahwa setidaknya mereka memikirkanku, hyung. Aku bukan beban untuk mereka kan?"

Wonwoo terkejut, menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus punggung tegak Minggyu. "Kau tidak pernah menjadi beban, untuk mereka, untuk teman-temanmu, untuk orang yang peduli padamu, bahkan untukku."

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa Eomma bahagia saat Appa menceraikannya. Mereka bahagia bahkan saat tau aku sudah menyerah, hyung."

"Mereka tidak bahagia, mereka pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hyung."

Wonwoo terdiam saat merasakan pundaknya semakin basah. Bibirnya kelu, dan matanya terasa panas. "Jangan mengerti, biarkan waktu yang membuatmu mengerti. Kau tidak harus mengerti untuk sekarang."

"Mereka tidak membuangku kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Minggyu dengan lembut. Tangannya bergetar menghapus air mata yang menghias dengan Indah diwajah Minggyu yang pucat.

"Kau kuat. Kau tahu kan?"

Minggyu terkekeh, terdengar amat menyakitkan ditelinga Wonwoo. Tangannya bergetar melepas pelukan hangat yang Wonwoo berikan, dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas lantas menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku, hyung."

Wonwoo diam, matanya berbayang menatap tangannya yang digenggam hangat oleh Minggyu, bibir merahnya ia gigit, mencegah isakan yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Bibirnya kelu dan tidak bisa berkomentar, mengikuti tarikan Minggyu mendekati ayunan yang baru saja Wonwoo tinggalkan.

Minggyu tidak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo sampai mereka duduk beriringan di ayunan dengan tali berwarna coklat. Mereka bermain dalam diam, menggenggam tali yang menahan tubuh mereka dengan genggaman erat.

"Aku merasa lucu ketika aku mulai berharap padamu bukan pada mereka lagi. Tapi ketika mereka berpisah, semuanya tetap terasa menyakitkan."

Wonwoo masih diam, menatap wajah tampan Minggyu yang juga tengah menatapnya sejak tadi. Mengerjapkan matanya lemah dan mencoba tersenyum. Meski hanya senyuman menyakitkan yang terlukis diwajah datarnya.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, hyung."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Minggyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Minggyu bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, Ada tatapan sayang yang Wonwoo layangkan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

Question(?) :

1\. Re-panda68. Yupz 1000% ini Meanie, dan ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa.

2\. Nikeagustina16 meanieland itu nama Wattpaddnyaa.

Kalau ada yg mau nanya, tanya ajaaa yaa..

Spesial thankyou untuk kakak jodohnyaminggyu 😘😘 Ff ini spesial buat elu kak.

Terima Kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih berkenan membaca cerita ini, dika kaget ternyata yang ngerespon bikin terharu. Suer thankyouu banget buat semua komentar yang bikin dika senyum bahagia kayak orang gila yang abis dicium wonu bacanya *eh.

Manggilnya dika aja, jangan yang lain. Dika line 95 kok (nonanya wonu 😀😄) jadi ayo bertemaaan. Tetap ikuti ff ini yaaa, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya say. Calange 😳😳

NB :

1\. Chapter 3 udah siap, dan dika baper ngetiknya, gak tau kenapa. Insya Allah update malam wajibnya meanie, tapi kalau memungkinkan yaaa

2\. Buat pembaca gelap (?) Jangan cuma baca gelap-gelapan yaaa, ayo muncul, serius dika seneng banget nyambut semua orang.


	3. 3 Memories

↭ **Meanie↭**

 **Minggyu X Wonwoo**

 **The cute couple ever ❤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim Panas 2007, Sepulang dari perkemahan.**

Mereka pulang dari perkemahan, dan didepan pintu rumah, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat wonwoo juga terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Jungkook tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada ibu dan ayahnya yang harus kembali kekantor. Mata Jungkook tertuju pada sapu tangan yang melilit pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, sapu tangan yang Jungkook ingat juga melilit ditangan Minggyu saat mereka berkemah.

"Kau kenal Minggyu?"

Wonwoo terkejut karena Jungkook bertanya seperti itu. Tapi bukan wonwoo jika berekspresi berlebihan hingga berteriak. Matanya hanya mengerjap, lalu mendongak dan menatap Jungkook yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Aku tahu dia."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, wajah tampannya menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Menjauh darinya."

Wonwoo menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti, menggenggam tas kameranya dengan erat.

"Apa?"

"Jauhi Minggyu aku bilang."

Wonwoo bisa melihat kalau Jungkook emosi, hal yang paling jarang Wonwoo lihat dari Jungkook yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, terkecuali didepan orang tua mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menurutimu, kalau itu yang ingin kau dengar."

Jungkook menjatuhkan tas yang dia genggam tanpa memperdulikan suara gedebuk keras yang tercipta.

"Aku mengatakannya baik-baik."

"Tapi maksudmu tidak baik."

Wonwoo melangkah mendekat, membungkuk dan mengambil tas yang Jungkook jatuhkan. Menyerahkannya pada Jungkook yang menerimanya dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

"Jangan urusi urusan satu sama lain. Bukankah kau yang sejak dulu selalu mewanti-wanti hal ini."

Jungkook terdiam, menarik nafas dengan kasar. Tangannya mengepal menggenggam tas yang ada ditangannya.

"Jangan rebut lagi apa yang aku punya."

Wonwoo terdiam, matanya terpejam tanpa dia sadari.

"Sudah cukup perhatian orang tuaku yang kau rebut karena kehadiranmu. Jangan rebut Minggyu juga dariku."

Wonwoo diam tidak berkomentar, kakinya melangkah dan melewati Jungkook begitu saja, tangannya yang menggenggam tas kamera bergetar hebat, menahan tas ransel besar yang ada dipundaknya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan saat dia mendesah, air mata itu luruh bersamaan dengan kerjapan matanya yang lemah. Kakinya melewati pintu rumah dengan pelan, ketika membelakangi Jungkook, Wonwoo menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim gugur, 2008**

Minggyu tersenyum kecil, menyandar pada dahan pohon dan menatap satu sosok yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Ikut tertawa saat orang yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan terlihat kesal dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak suka anjing, Minggyu."

Wonwoo berteriak, tidak cukup keras. Namun Minggyu bisa mendengarnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Kau yang ingin mengobatinya, Hyung."

Wonwoo mendelik, mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Minggyu yang masih bersandar didahan pohon dengan wajah tampannya yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Wonwoo. "Dia terluka, dan kau berjanji akan membantuku."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Hyung. Bahkan lebih baik dariku."

Membuat Wonwoo kesal adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk Minggyu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyentuhnya, Gyu."

Minggyu luluh, tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Memposisikan dirinya disamping Wonwoo dan menatap anjing beagles berwarna hitam yang terluka dibagian kaki. Terlihat kesulitan dengan mata yang terpejam lemah.

"Berikan obatnya padaku."

Wonwoo mengangguk, menyerahkan obat yang Minggyu minta. Kakinya bergerak mundur, sedikit menjaga jarak dari anjing yang kini mendapatkan pengobatan dari Minggyu. Matanya dengan fokus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Minggyu.

"Apa keinginanmu?" Wonwoo gatal ingin bertanya.

Minggyu mengusap luka tersebut dengan hati-hati, menoleh menatap Wonwoo dengan alis terangkat. "Keinginan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dimasa depan?"

Minggyu tampak berpikir, sedikit membungkuk dan meniup luka yang cukup besar itu dengan lembut. "Aku ingin melakukan semua hal baru bersamamu."

Wonwoo mendengus, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengipasi luka anjing dihadapannya. "Hal yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan, Gyu."

"Aku benar-benar ingin melakukan itu, Hyung."

Wonwoo mendesah, mengganti pertanyaan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dimasa depan tanpa melibatkan aku."

Minggyu terlihat berpikir, membereskan obat-obatan yang baru saja dia gunakan. Menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersisian disamping Wonwoo. Sama-sama menatap anjing yang baru saja mereka obati dari dekat. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku belum pernah berkeinginan, karena semua yang kuinginkan sudah kuperoleh tanpa usaha."

Wonwoo mengerjap lembut, entah kenapa dia mengerti apa yang Minggyu rasakan dan itu membuat perasaanya terenyuh. Tangannya terulur, dan mengacak rambut Minggyu dengan lembut. "Kau akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti, dan ketika dapat. Jangan pernah melepaskannya."

"Seperti aku menemukanmu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, mengalihkan pertanyaan Minggyu dengan senyum kecil. "Kau perhatian, kau peduli, kau berhati-hati, dan aku melihat bahwa kau cocok menjadi seorang dokter."

"Kau salah, Hyung." Minggyu tersenyum kecil, menuruti keinginan Wonwoo. Mata hitamnya menoleh dan menatap Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengobati orang lain saat mengobati diri sendiri saja aku masih gagal, hyung."

"Siapa bilang?" Wonwoo berujar tidak terima.

"Prinsip?" Minggyu mengedikkan bahunya dengan lucu.

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan nanti, aku percaya itu yang terbaik untukmu." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Minggyu mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan lembut. Tatapannya yang kelam hanya tertuju pada wajah tampan milik Wonwoo. "Kalau kau, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hyung?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir, bergerak menarik kamera yang tergeletak tidak jauh dan membawanya mendekat. "Banyak hal." Suaranya parau, tangannya terangkat dan memotret Minggyu yang masih menatapnya dan menunggu jawabannya. "Jika aku bisa, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal tanpa harus merasa bersalah."

Minggyu mengerjap tidak mengerti, membiarkan Wonwoo memotretnya sesuka hati. "Merasa bersalah? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, menatap layar kamera sebelum kembali memotret, menangkap beragam ekspresi yang Minggyu keluarkan. Dan Wonwoo menyukainya, semua moment dimana mata Minggyu hanya terfokus pada lensa kameranya.

"Aku tidak seterbuka dirimu, Gyu."

Minggyu bisa menangkap wajah sendu yang sempat Wonwoo perlihatkan. "Aku hanya terbuka padamu, hyung. Tidak pada siapapun, bahkan tidak pada orang tuaku."

Wonwoo mendesah, mengangguk membenarkan tanpa perlu merasa ragu. Karena mata Minggyu bisa membuktikan betapa jujurnya Minggyu saat ini. "Jika bisa aku ingin memotret banyak moment yang tidak ingin aku lupakan."

"Seperti momen bersamaku?"

Wonwoo tersenyum teramat tipis, mengangguk dan kembali mengarahkan kameranya pada Minggyu yang tersenyum lebar, menangkap sebuah potret tentang betapa tampannya sosok yang kini mewarnai hidup seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret 2017**.

Wonwoo menarik kursi dan melangkah duduk, menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dan entah kenapa dia merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Kau datang?"

Wonwoo Merasa kesal, bukan pada orang dihadapannya. Tapi pada dirinya sendiri, dia yang menolak, tapi kenapa dia benar-benar datang. Dan itu menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih bodoh daripada orang bodoh sekalipun.

"Ingin minum?" Orang dihadapannya masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sekali lihat, Wonwoo bisa tahu kalau orang dihadapannya sedang gugup.

"Lemon tea hangat."

Jun mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara pada pelayan, memesan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan.

"Darimana aku harus memulai?" Jun bertanya tepat saat pelayan meninggalkan mereka, menatap berani wajah tampan Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat datar didepan sana.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku bekerja sama denganmu?"

Jun mendesah kasar, terlihat konyol namun entah kenapa wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan. "Fakta bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu itu benar." Wonwoo cukup kaget, mengernyit tidak percaya dan menunggu dengan sabar. "Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku sukai, tapi aku tahu itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Wonwoo ingin mendengus namun urung. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan pada orang lain kepadamu, aku tidak bisa bertingkah dan berpura-pura, dan Baekhyun hyung memintaku untuk jujur."

Wonwoo ingin memaki Baekhyun hyung dimanapun dia berada sekarang, meski ada suaminya yang bermarga Park yang akan melindunginya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus bersikap, dan bertindak untuk membuatmu menyukaiku. Tapi aku pikir meski tidak bisa membuatmu menyukaiku. Setidaknya kita bisa berteman dan bekerja sama, kan?"

Wonwoo mendesah, menarik gelas lemon tea miliknya yang baru saja pelayan antarkan untuknya. Menghirup aroma lembut menenangkan itu dengan tenang. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa diajak berteman. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari orang sepertiku."

"Aku tahu." Jun tersenyum kecil, menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo dengan tatapan jujur miliknya. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa jujur pada orang lain. Dan aku merasa bahwa itu salah. Namun melihatmu, Aku merasa bahwa kita tidak harus jujur hanya untuk menyenangkan orang lain, bukan?"

Wonwoo terdiam, merasa bingung saat perasaan kesalnya lenyap entah kemana. Wajah tampannya hanya menatap Jun dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku menjadi temanmu. Tapi setidaknya ayo kita bekerja sama, jadilah fotografer untuk photobookku."

"Apa ini paksaan?" Wonwoo merasa aneh saat dia tidak bisa menolak.

"Bahkan jika aku bisa memaksa, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

Wonwoo mendesah, mengangguk tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai dari orang sepertiku disaat banyak orang hebat lain disekelilingmu." Jun diam, menahan rasa hangat yang menderanya. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Jun tersenyum manis, senyum yang membuat Wonwoo merasa bingung. Kenapa orang setampan Jun bisa menyukai orang freak sepertinya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi bisa aku pulang?"

Jun mengangguk, tersenyum amat lebar. Senyum kekakanakan yang membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa dia baru saja membuat orang lain bahagia tanpa dia sadari.

"Terima kasih." Senyum manis masih menghias wajah tampan Jun.

Wonwoo mengangguk tidak mengerti, melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jun. Jangan tanya kenapa Wonwoo melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Dia bahkan sudah kehabisan akal ketika menerima tawaran Jun untuk bertemu disaat Jun bahkan tidak memaksa. Jadi Wonwoo tidak ingin mengambil pusing kenapa dia bersedia melakukan hal yang tidak akan dia lakukan jika Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan normal. Anggap saja bahwa dia tidak normal sekarang.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Jun masih menatapnya. Ada senyum yang menghias bibir tipisnya, senyum tampan yang membuat wanita normal manapun akan menjerit karena terpesona.

Wonwoo mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tersenyum kecil tanpa dia sadari dan melangkah pergi, menghilang dibalik pintu cafe. Meninggalkan Jun yang mematung.

Wonwoo baru saja tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu untuk dirinya. Jangan salahkan jika Jun jatuh Cinta lagi pada Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim Gugur, 2008**

Wonwoo menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang dia duduki. Menggeser laptop berserta berkas-berkas yang berada diatas meja.

"Jeon."

Seseorang memanggilnya, membuat Wonwoo mengerang dan terpaksa membuka matanya. Menatap fokus kearah Seungcheol yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan yang menyanggah bobot tubuhnya.

"Bantu aku, kali ini saja."

Wonwoo mengernyit, tidak peduli wajahnya terlihat sinis didepan sahabatnya. "Aku lelah, hyung. Berkas profesor Choi masih menggunung untuk aku selesaikan malam ini."

"Aku mohon, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Tidak ada siapapun selain kau."

Wonwoo mendengus bosan. "Kau tidak bodoh, hyung."

"Ya, tapi kau pintar, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo mendesis, menjauhkan laptop yang dari dia tatap ke pinggir meja. "Aku juga lelah, hyung."

Seungcheol mengangguk pura-pura mengerti. "Professor Min akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya sore ini juga, hanya bagian analisis poin terakhir, aku mohon."

Wonwoo menyerah, menarik kacamata bulat yang ada dipinggir meja. Memakainya dengan mata yang mendelik tajam menatap Seungcheol yang kini tersenyum manis. Menyerahkan laptop yang ada ditangannya pada Wonwoo yang hanya bisa mendesah.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, kau tahu itu kan."

Wonwoo diam, mengabaikan Seungcheol yang hanya bisa tersenyum dengan raut masam. Menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk tepat dihadapan Wonwoo. Menatap sosok tampan Wonwoo yang terfokus pada layar laptop, dengan tangan yang bergerak begitu lincah.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," Seungcheol tidak tahan untuk diam dan memasang mode silent, tangannya terlipat dan menatap lurus kearah Wonwoo yang walaupun terlihat begitu fokus, Seungcheol yakin dia masih mendengarkan apa yang Seungcheol katakan.

"Kau dan Minggyu, apa kalian berkencan?"

Wonwoo terdiam, matanya teralihkan dari laptop ke wajah serius Seungcheol didepannya. "Ya?" Ulangnya dengan nada bingung.

"Kau menyukai Minggyu, bukan?"

Wonwoo merasa bingung dengan ekspresi yang Seungcheol layangkan untuknya. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya." Tangannya kembali bergerak lincah diatas keyboard.

"Bukan suka seperti itu yang aku maksudkan, Wonu." Suara Seungcheol lembut, suara yang Wonwoo tahu hanya akan terdengar jika Seungcheol mengkhawatirkannya. "Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap, Minggyu."

Wonwoo diam, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan yang Seungcheol tanyakan. "Rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari orang lain."

Seungcheol bisa melihat tatapan sendu Wonwoo disana, mengenal Wonwoo dari dulu membuat Seungcheol tahu semua tentang sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Kau serius?"

Wonwoo mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, Wonu-ya. Kau baru dengan ini semua, dan aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau jatuh bukan pada orang yang salah."

Wonwoo berpura-pura bodoh, melanjutkan kembali ketikannya yang terhenti. "Aku menyukainya." Wonwoo menjawab kemudian, membiarkan Seungcheol yang mendesah didepan sana.

"Dia laki-laki," Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara Seungcheol bergetar, seolah ragu untuk berucap.

"Yah." Wonwoo menjawab lirih, "Dan aku juga laki-laki, Hyung. Itu fakta, Dan aku tahu Itu."

Seungcheol merasa bersalah mendapati wajah dengan tatapan kosong kembali menghias disana. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan lirih. "Kau tahu apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya, bukan?"

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol, membiarkan Seungcheol melihat tatapan datarnya yang tajam. "Aku yakin." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Seungcheol tersenyum dengan manis, senyum seseorang yang membuatmu sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah sendiri didunia ini. Dan fakta, bahwa dia memiliki seorang sahabat dan saudara sepertinya sekaligus, membuat Wonwoo bersyukur dan tersenyum teramat tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menguap dengan wajah lelah, tangannya bergetar menutup pintu ruangan. Mata minusnya memicing dari balik lensa kacamata yang dia gunakan, menyesuaikan Indra penglihatannya dengan lorong kampus yang gelap.

"Hah." Nafasnya terhembus tanpa dia sadari, memaksa tubuhnya yang terasa remuk untuk tetap melangkah. Bibir tipisnya mengutuk dosen Choi yang meninggalkannya seorang diri untuk menyelesaikan laporan miliknya yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

Wonwoo melihat Minggyu menunggunya didepan gerbang fakultas Teknik, Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah karena kesadarannya yang memang sudah melemah atau dia yang sedang berkhayal, namun dia melihat Minggyu melambai dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau pucat, Hyung."

Wonwoo bisa mendengar teriakan Minggyu dengan jelas, dan tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Ternyata dia masih sadar dan tidak sedang bermimpi, tangan Minggyu merangkulnya dengan lembut setelah sebelumnya memasangkan jaket hangat yang dia bawa ke tubuhnya. Memegang pundaknya dengan lembut, dan menuntun Wonwoo kearah mobil yang terparkir tepat didepan gerbang fakultas.

"Masuklah." Wonwoo menurut saat Minggyu membukakannya pintu mobil dan membantunya untuk masuk, membuat Wonwoo mendesah lega saat mendapati punggungnya kini menyandar pada tempat yang lembut dan hangat, nafasnya berhembus dengan lembut dan dengan kepala yang kini mencari posisi nyaman.

Minggyu tersenyum sendu sambil menutup pintu mobil tanpa suara, menghadap kearah Wonwoo dan menarik set bell untuk melindungi tubuh Wonwoo. Tangannya dengan cekatan menarik tuas untuk mengatur kursi yang Wonwoo duduki, membuat tempat yang paling nyaman untuk Wonwoo yang nyaris terlelap.

Tangan Minggyu terulur, merapikan poni Wonwoo yang terjatuh. Tangannya mengusap pipi putih pucat Wonwoo sesekali. Memberikan rasa hangat dipipi Wonwoo yang dingin.

"Aku ingin mengutuk profesor Choi, sialan." Minggyu tahu bahwa memaki dosen sama saja dengan memaki orang tua, dan itu adalah dosa besar. Tapi Minggyu benar-benar tidak terima Wonwoo kelelahan karena menjadi asisten profesor Choi. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, menarik jaket baru dikursi belakang dan membungkus tubuh Wonwoo yang terlelap damai dengan lembut. Menjaga Wonwoo untuk tetap hangat dan nyaman sebisanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggyu menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan rumah Wonwoo yang gelap gulita, matanya menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa rumah besar itu dalam keadaan sepi, rumah dimana sosok tampan yang ada disampingnya tinggal.

Matanya menoleh, menikmati wajah damai Wonwoo yang terlelap meski minim dengan cahaya. Bibir merahnya tertarik, membentuk senyum kecil diwajahnya yang tampan. Senyum manis yang sarat akan orang yang terpesona.

Tangan Minggyu terulur, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang tergeletak lemah diatas paha. Membawa tangan itu dalam genggaman hangatnya. Mata Minggyu menerawang, hanya menatap Wonwoo untuk memuaskan rasa kagumnya yang tiada habis. Entah sejak kapan, namun setiap menatap Wonwoo, Minggyu selalu terpesona.

Dia normal, Minggyu yakin itu. Tapi tidak sebelum dia bertemu Wonwoo. Rasa tertariknya untuk orang lain hilang, seolah semuanya diambil secara paksa oleh Wonwoo, namun Minggyu bersyukur, karena dia terpesona pada orang seperti Wonwoo. Begitu saja tanpa alasan.

Bibir merahnya menguap pelan, melirik jam di dashbore mobil yang menunjukkan angka satu lebih beberapa menit, tanda bahwa waktu tengah malam sudah lewat. Matanya mengerjap lemah, masih menatap Wonwoo dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, dan membiarkan rasa kantuknya membuatnya terlelap disisi Wonwoo, disisi orang yang Minggyu sayang. Yah, disisi orang yang membuat Minggyu jatuh Cinta tanpa Minggyu sadari.

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat, seolah membiarkan momen manis mereka berjalan tidak normal. Jam di dashbore mobil berkelap-kelip, menunjukkan angka tiga lebih beberapa menit. Ada suara keluhan, dan perlahan Wonwoo menguap dengan suara lirih. Mata minusnya mengerjap lemah dibalik lensa kacamata yang dia kenakan, menyesuaikan kegelapan yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya.

"Dimana?" Wonwoo mengerang pelan, hendak merenggangkan tubuh namun urung saat mendapati bahwa tangannya terasa hangat, dan tatapannya terlihat bingung saat mendapati bahwa tangan Minggyu berada disana, menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

Wonwoo bergerak dengan hati-hati, memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal, sedikit menyamping dan menemukan wajah tampan Minggyu yang terlelap mengarah kepadanya. Bibir merahnya tertarik, membentuk senyum teramat tipis, menatap Minggyu dengan tatapan begitu lembut.

Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bisa nyaman dengan orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya sendiri, namun tanpa dia sadari, Minggyu sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuat Wonwoo nyaman dalam waktu singkat, dan entah kenapa Wonwoo tidak pernah lebih merasa bersyukur daripada ini.

Matanya mengerjap lembut, menatap Minggyu meski dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim. Dan dia menyadari fakta bahwa Minggyu adalah orang yang sangat mempesona, tidak dengan alis tebalnya, mata yang Wonwoo suka, hidung yang mancung, rahang yang tegas atau bibir yang mempesona. Hanya dengan tatapan, Wonwoo sudah tahu bahwa Minggyu adalah orang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh Cinta meski engkau menyangkal dengan keras.

Dihadapannya Minggyu terbaring dengan wajah begitu polos, wajah yang membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa Minggyu sebenarnya tidak sedewasa yang selama ini dia tunjukkan, ada waktu dimana Wonwoo tau bahwa sebenarnya Minggyu tidak lebih kuat darinya.

Tangan Wonwoo terulur, mengusap pipi Minggyu yang terlelap dengan lembut. Hal yang tidak Wonwoo tahu bahwa Minggyu juga melakukan hal yang sama saat dia terlelap. "Kau harus kuat, bukan karena siapa, tapi karena dirimu sendiri."

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, menatap Minggyu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa lagi, hanya membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja dengan mata yang hanya tertuju pada Minggyu.

Dan pertanyan yang Seungcheol tanyakan siang tadi kembali mengganggunya.

 _'Apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya?'_

Wonwoo tercenung, menatap Minggyu dengan jawaban yang berseliweran dalam benaknya. Apa yang dia rasakan pada Minggyu? Pada orang yang kini terlelap dengan wajah damai.

Wonwoo merasakan semuanya, semua yang orang sebut dengan nama bahagia. Wonwoo merasakannya saat bersama Minggyu, meski Minggyu tidak ada disampingnya, dan hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo bahagia.

 _'Apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya?'_

Wonwoo merasakan hal asing, hal asing yang benar-benar baru untuknya. Hal asing yang membuatnya sadar bahwa seseorang memang membutuhkan orang lain untuk berdiri berdampingan, melakukan banyak hal bersama, saling bergantungan, dan berbagi banyak hal. Banyak hal pada orang-orang tertentu, dan untuk Wonwoo orang tersebut adalah Minggyu, orang yang kini terlelap didepannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum lirih, melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dia gunakan. Merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan genggaman Minggyu pada tangannya. Wajahnya bergerak mendekat, menatap wajah Minggyu yang masih terlelap damai dengan lembut.

Bibir Wonwoo mendekat, mencium kening Minggyu yang tertutupi poni dengan sayang, memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa asing yang kini menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Terima Kasih karena sudah ada disampingku." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, bergerak menjauh secara perlahan sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. Sebuah tangan yang menyentuh tengkuk Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Aku jatuh Cinta padamu, hyung." Wonwoo terpaku, mengerjap panik saat mendapati tangan Minggyu yang menggengam tangannya juga ikut terangkat, menyentuh sisi wajahnya yang lain dengan lembut.

Wonwoo mematung saat Minggyu mendekat, mencium bibir merahnya, dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2017. Sepulang dari bertemu Jun.**

Wonwoo menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang, memutar kunci dihadapannya dengan lemah.

Kegelapan menyambut penglihatan Wonwoo. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Nafasnya tertarik secara kasar, melangkah ragu memasuki ruangan kelam berukuran 4x4 meter dengan banyak tali putih yang menggantung.

Wonwoo melangkah masuk pada akhirnya, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menikmati bagaimana kegelapan menyelimutinya dengan cepat. Kakinya melangkah pelan dengan tangan yang meraba dinding, menekan saklar lampu dengan lembut dan mendapati cahaya oren lembut kini menerangi ruangan. Memperlihatkan ruangan secara keseluruhan, dimana banyak foto menempel disetiap dinding dan tali-tali yang menggantung ditengah ruangan.

Wonwoo melangkah perlahan, menatap satu-persatu foto yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya, menikmati rasa rindu yang mendera begitu saja. sebelah tangannya terulur, menyentuh satu persatu foto-foto dihadapannya, sangat berhati-hati seolah-olah sedang menyentuh sosok yang ada didalam foto.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." Suara Wonwoo serak, menatap satu persatu momen yang berhasil dia rekam dan dia abadikan. Tangannya menarik selembar foto, menatap foto tersebut dengan senyum kecil.

Foto dimana Wonwoo memotret Minggyu dari seberang api unggun, foto pertama di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Foto dimana tatapan mata Minggyu berhasil menembus lensa kameranya, foto dimana Wonwoo dibuat terpesona dengan mata kelam milik Minggyu.

"Semuanya masih sama untukku."

Nafasnya berhembus dengan kasar, kakinya kembali melangkah dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada ribuan foto dengan objek yang sama. Objek dengan mata yang membuat Wonwoo jatuh Cinta.

Kakinya melangkah pelan kearah dinding, dimana banyak foto-foto yang juga tertempel dengan indah di dinding. Kakinya melangkah pelan, berhenti pada beberapa foto yang terlihat berantakan. Tangannya terulur, memegang foto-foto tersebut dengan tangan bergetar. Bibir Wonwoo terasa kering, dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

Tangannya bergetar, menarik foto tersebut dari dinding dan menatap objek dihadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Itu foto lama, selama ribuan foto-foto lain yang ada didalam ruangan. Namun foto ini berbeda, dengan objek yang berbeda pula. Foto ini bukan foto Minggyu, foto laki-laki dengan mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, foto ini fotonya, foto yang Wonwoo yakini diambil sendiri oleh Minggyu tanpa dia sadari.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan foto-foto itu, tidak dengan gambar yang artistik seperti foto yang sering Wonwoo potret. Namun Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari foto-foto ditangannya, foto dimana Wonwoo tengah tertidur dalam pelukan Minggyu.

Matanya terpejam, seolah bisa merasakan pelukan hangat yang dia terima malam itu.

Tangannya bergetar, menatap wajah damai yang bisa Wonwoo lihat menghias wajahnya yang datar. Tangannya bergerak, memilih foto lainnya dan terdiam dengan senyum sendu kini menghias wajah tampannya.

Foto berikutnya masih foto yang sama dengan objek berbeda, dimana ada wajah tampan Minggyu yang juga terlihat disana. Tersenyum menatap kamera dengan tangannya yang bebas memeluk Wonwoo yang terlelap. Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa Minggyu bisa berselfie dengan baik.

Matanya mengerjap lembut, menghilangkan ekspresi datar yang selalu menghias wajah tampannya. Matanya menatap foto tersebut satu persatu dengan tatapan sendu, seolah momen tersebut baru terjadi kemarin. Bukan 8 tahun silam.

Tangannya berhenti pada satu foto, pada foto dimana dirinya terlelap dengan wajah damai, punggung polosnya terlihat, dengan selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya sampai ke bawah, Wonwoo bisa melihat wajahnya yang damai yang sama seperti difoto-foto lainnya. Tangannya terulur, mengusap tangan Minggyu yang tertangkap kamera sedang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, elusan yang selalu Minggyu lakukan dulu.

Ada senyum yang menghias bibir tipisnya, seolah menertawai Minggyu yang memotretnya dengan asal malam itu, malam dimana Wonwoo menyerahkan dirinya secara utuh untuk pertama kalinya pada Minggyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, dika baper ngetiknya maafkan XD

Spesial thankyou buat yang review :) sorry gak bisa disebutin, lagi di bandara mau berangkat #ngeles. Jangan jadi silent reader pleaseeee T..T

Nb: Chapter 4 udah siap.


	4. 4 Fault

**=Meanie=**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **The cute couple ever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Moment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim gugur, 2008**

Mingyu menjauh dengan ekspresi Wonwoo yang masih terdiam, rasa kantuknya hilang tak berbekas, dan jantungnya berdemo sekarang, wajahnya dia alihkan, tidak ingin menatap Mingyu yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Dia gugup, bahkan sekedar untuk menatap Mingyu.

"Hyung?" Mingyu buka suara, menatap lurus ke arah Wonwoo yang terdiam. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan Mingyu terulur, menyentuh pundak Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo masih diam, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan polosnya.

"Hyung!" Suara Mingyu meninggi, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan khawatir kini. Kedua tangannya terulur, menyentuh kedua sisi pundak Wonwoo dan menuntunnya untuk menatap Mingyu. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, mngerjap pelan menatap Mingyu yang panik didepannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat bingung benar-benar membuat Mingyu khawatir. Bibir merah Wonwoo yang sedikit membengkak dia gigit, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan, yang jujur saja membuat Mingyu kehabisan akal.

"Aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku-" Wonwoo menggeleng bahkan sebelum Mingyu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mata hazelnya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yang tadi ciuman?"

Mingyu mengangguk polos, menatap tidak mengerti wajah tampan Wonwoo.

"Menggunakan lidah?"

"Err~" Mingyu bingung menjawab apa, tangannya terangkat dan menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Kau membuatku lepas kendali, Hyung." Wajahnya memerah, membuat Wonwoo yang tadi bertanya ikut merasa malu. "Maafkan aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi menggeleng, menundukkan wajah tampannya dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan. "Itu ciuman pertamaku."

Mingyu kehabisan kata-kata, kedua tangannya yang kaku membuktikan bahwa dia gugup, teramat gugup dengan ekspresi Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi terlihat sangat polos didepan sana. Kemana Wonwoo yang selalu berwajah datar? Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, karena Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Kau menyesal?" Mingyu bertanya takut-takut, takut pada jawaban Wonwoo yang tidak menyukai tindakan spontanitasnya, salahkan Wonwoo yang menciumnya duluan tadi, meski hanya dikening. Tapi jantungnya sudah merespon dan membuatnya sontak terbangun. Melihat Wonwoo ada dihadapannya, tentu saja membuat Mingyu hilang akal, ingin mencicip bibir manis didepannya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Wonwoo bertanya, dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada wajah tampan Mingyu yang gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban Mingyu membuat alis Wonwoo terangkat, "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Ketika kau mendekat, mencium keningku, aku sudah hilang kendali. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya menciummu saat itu juga, seperti yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Kau menyesal?" Wonwoo balik bertanya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa matahari mengintip malu-malu dari arah Timur dan menyinari kedua wajah mereka yang sama-sama pucat dan gugup.

"Tidak." Mingyu tersenyum dengan manis. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang bebas dengan lembut. "Itu ciuman terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan, dan aku tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari ini."

"Kau pernah melakukannya sebelum ini?"

Mingyu terdiam, menatap salah tingkah wajah tampan Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya dengan eskpresi kembali datar, membuat Mingyu tahu bahwa dia salah menjawab. "Dulu aku sering bermain, hyung. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu."

Wonwoo mengangguk, tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Mingyu. Dan kenapa dia harus menyalahkan Mingyu? Toh dia menyukai apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Tapi Wonwoo menyerah, dia benar-benar tidak suka saat mengetahui bahwa Mingyu pernah melakukannya dulu, dan itu bukan dengan dirinya. Eh,

"Maafkan aku." Mingyu buka suara, menatap wajah datar Wonwoo dengan tatapan kalut yang jelas-jelas terlihat. "Aku tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali, hyung. Untuk membuat ciuman pertamaku kembali dan memberikannya padamu-"

Wonwoo diam, menatap tak mengerti ekspresi serius yang menghias wajah tampan Mingyu, satu hal yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Mingyu mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa Wonwoo harus mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti, orang yang berhasil membuatku sadar bahwa apa yang dulu aku lakukan salah." Mingyu menunduk, dan Wonwoo bisa melihat bahwa namja tampan itu kalut. "Aku memang pernah melakukannya dulu, dengan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak bisa aku ingat. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak merasakan apapun, seperti apa yang aku rasakan padamu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tangannya terulur, mengacak poni Mingyu yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi. "Terima Kasih sudah memberikan ciuman pertamaku."

Mingyu terpesona, menatap wajah menggemaskan dihadapannya. Hanya Wonwoo satu-satunya orang berwajah datar yang tetap terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Aku berjanji, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang akan Kucium sampai kapanpun mulai detik ini juga."

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti saat hatinya bergetar karena rasa hangat. Matanya mengerjap lembut menatap tangan Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat. Ada yang salah, Wonwoo merasakannya. Namun dia tidak tahu apa yang salah dan mengapa, dia hanya bahagia ketika Mingyu menjanjikan hal itu, meski Wonwoo ragu Mingyu akan menepatinya, tapi dia tetap bahagia, hanya begitu saja.

"Mendekat-" Mingyu bingung, namun dia tetap menurut dan mendekati Wonwoo, terdiam saat mendapati tangan mungil Wonwoo kini melingkari lehernya, memeluknya dengan erat. "Apapun itu, terima kasih."

Mingyu mengangguk lirih, mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk mengacak rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut. Satu hal yang Mingyu tahu hari ini, bahwa Wonwoo menyayanginya namun tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik. Hanya itu, namun Mingyu sudah teramat bahagia. Bahwa rasa sukanya bukan sebatas asa. Dan ada balasan manis yang dia terima.

 **.**

 **.**

•••

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum yang masih menghias wajah tampannya. Tangannya melambai membalas sapaan sopan maid-maid keluarga besarnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan ringan mendekati tangga mewah yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua rumah mewahnya. Dia teramat bahagia untuk sekedar menutupi ekspresinya yang terlihat begitu nyata.

"Kau dari mana?"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, terpaku di anak tangga keempat. Tangannya mengerat menggenggam pegangan tangga saat suara yang amat dia kenal terdengar. Matanya mengerjap pelan dengan ekspresi dingin kini menghias wajah tampannya. "Kau tidak ingin tahu, Dad." Jawabannya terdengar tak kalah dingin.

"Tatap mata orang yang berbicara denganmu, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menarik nafas dengan kasar, berbalik di atas anak tangga dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri kaku tidak jauh didepannya. Wajah tampan ayahnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin, ekspresi yang sudah sejak dulu menghias wajah tampan ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu berusaha tenang, melangkah turun hingga mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

"Berkeliaran dari mana saja, kau?"

Mingyu terkekeh, tidak tahan untuk bersikap sopan saat air matanya bahkan ingin keluar karena rasa sakit yang tidak terlihat. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah peduli apakah aku ada dirumah atau tidak, Dad."

"Jaga bicaramu."

Mingyu menganggguk, membungkuk tanpa berniat bersikap sopan. Matanya hanya menatap lurus kedepan, kepada wajah tampan ayahnya yang masih menatapnya dengan eskpresi kaku didepan sana. Mereka berdiam diri, dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan masing-masing. Memperlihatkan betapa kakunya mereka berdua.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah menyebalkan, Yun." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi perang dingin mereka, Melangkah pelan mendekati sosok yang dipanggil, Yun. Sosok yang kini menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya dengan eskpresi lembut, ekspresi yang bahkan membuat Mingyu ragu apakah benar itu ekspresi ayahnya yang dia kenal.

Mingyu mengerjap kaku, mencoba mengontrol wajah terkejutnya. Tangannya yang bergetar dia angkat, meletakkannya dengan kaku disisi tubuhnya, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari ayah dan orang asing dihadapannya. Orang asing berwajah cantik dengan pakaian kasual yang melekat Indah ditubuh proporsionalnya.

"Boo." Suara ayahnya terdengar lembut, dengan sebelah tangan yang mengacak lembut rambut orang yang dia panggil Boo. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa mematung dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Hai." Orang itu menyapa lembut, dengan senyum teramat manis menghias wajahnya yang cantik, tangannya terulur mendekati Mingyu yang masih berdiri dengan kaku. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut dengan kehadiran kami."

Mingyu mengerjap, menatap bergantian wajah tampan ayahnya dan orang dihadapannya. Menarik nafas dengan ekspresi datar masih menghias wajah tampannya. Matanya menatap lurus, pada sosok cantik yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut, menghadapi Mingyu dengan sabar meski tangan lentiknya diabaikan oleh Mingyu.

"Bersikaplah sopan, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh, balas menatap wajah tampan ayahnya yang melempar tatapan dingin padanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap sosok dihadapannya, mengabaikan ekspresi ayahnya dan membalas jabatan tangan tersebut dengan singkat. "Anda siapa?"

Dia masih tersenyum dengan manis. "Kim jaejoong, kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong."

Mingyu diam, mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik. Tidak ingin melanjutkan suasana aneh yang kini melingkupi mereka. Kakinya baru saja hendak melangkah sebelum suara ayahnya kembali menginterupsi.

"Dia calon Ibumu, jadi bersikaplah dengan sopan."

Mingyu ingin tertawa entah karena alasan apa. Wajah tampannya menoleh, menatap sosok cantik yang baru saja diproklamirkan ayahnya sebagai calon ibunya. Menatap sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat memukul pundak ayahnya dengan lembut. Pukulan sayang yang tergambar secara nyata.

"Kita harus bicarakan semuanya dengan baik, Yun." Jaejoong mengomel, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mendelik tajam.

"Itu nanti jika Taehyung sudah kembali dari Inggris, kita akan membicarakannya kembali."

Jaejoong masih mendelik tidak terima, menolehkan wajah cantiknya dan terdiam, menatap sendu wajah terkejut Mingyu diatas tangga. Tangannya yang bergetar bisa Jaejoong lihat dengan jelas. Bibirnya tersenyum pilu, merasa bersalah pada sosok Mingyu didepan sana.

"Mingyu-ya." Jaejoong ingin melangkah namun urung, mendesah pelan saat mendapati Mingyu keburu berbalik. Melangkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan wajah sendu Jaejoong dan teriakan Yunho yang dingin.

"Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menulikan pendengarannya, melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah mewah yang baru saja dia masuki. Mengabaikan teriakan ayahnya dan wajah sendu wanita cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu barunya. Kakinya ingin berlari dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal dengan erat.

Mingyu melangkah masuk, membanting pintu mobil silvernya yang tidak bersalah. Menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobil seperti orang gila, mengabaikan raut terkejut para maid yang berdiri disisi mobilnya dan deruman kasar dengan debu yang berterbangan.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya yang penuh drama? Tidakkah cukup bahwa ayah dan Ibunya baru saja sah bercerai sebulan yang lalu? Dan sekarang apa? Mingyu tertawa, menertawai kelucuan aneh yang memenuhi hidupnya dalam waktu singkat.

Ayahnya akan menikah lagi? Dengan seorang laki-laki yang sekali lihat saja membuat Mingyu tahu bahwa hubungan mereka bukan sekedar baru bertemu. Mingyu bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, tatapan ayahnya Yang berbeda saat menatap orang yang bernama Jaejoong, sangat berbeda bahkan saat menatap dia dan Ibunya.

"Apakah drama ini akan terus berlanjut sampai aku menyerah?"

Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan tawa sinis, menginjak gas mobil dengan cepat. Menatap jalanan didepannya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Mingyu bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya bahagia, kebahagiaan yang bahkan tidak bisa dia lihat selama 21 tahun dia hidup. Tangannya terangkat, mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Apakah ayahnya harus menemukan kebahagiannya begitu cepat? Apakah kehidupannya sebelum ini sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya? Apakah hanya Mingyu yang beranggapan bahwa mereka ini keluarga.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Suara paraunya teredam oleh hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras, seolah menertawai kisahnya yang ironis. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan pikiran yang teramat kalut.

Dia ingin melihat ayahnya bahagia dengan sosok yang bernama Jaejoong, tapi Mingyu tidak siap, tidak secepat itu. Biar dia menata pikirannya terlebih dulu, biar dia merasakannya terlebih dulu, bahwa keluarganya yang dulu sudah lenyap dan menjadi kenangan.

Mingyu tahu bahwa tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk melihat ayah dan ibunya kembali bersama. Tapi sebagai anak, bukankah dia berhak bermimpi? Memiliki satu keluarga utuh yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

Mingyu menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan rumah mewah yang baru saja dia tinggalkan, tangannya mengapai ponsel yang tergeletak dikursi sebelah. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan melangkah keluar, mengabaikan suara petir dan guyuran hujan yang langsung membasahi tubuhnya.

Langkah kakinya tidak beraturan, memasuki pekarangan sederhana rumah didepannya, wajah tampannya mendongak, menatap jendela dengan gorden berwarna biru yang tertutup. Matanya mengerjap pelan, menghalau rasa perih saat tetesan air hujan memasuki kedua bola matanya.

Tangannya terangkat, menekan angka satu dan membawa ponsel tersebut ke telinga. Bibir merahnya bergetar, dengan tatapan mata yang masih tertuju pada jendela dengan gorden berwarna biru.

' _Halo_.' Suara serak yang khas terdengar.

"Hyung." Suara Mingyu bergetar, tangannya terulur dan mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar.

 _'Mingyu kau hujan-hujanan_?' Terdengar suara panik dari line seberang.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Aku didepan rumahmu, Hyung."

' _Apa_?' Suara tidak percaya terdengar, dan yang Mingyu dengar hanya suara pintu yang terbanting, langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan suara bergedebuk tidak jelas.

Wonwoo muncul saat pintu terjeblak dan terbuka dengan kasar. Baju kaos longgar berwarna biru membungkus tubuh kurusnya yang tinggi. Mata tajamnya mendelik, menatap tajam sosok Mingyu yang basah kuyup didepan sana.

 _'Apa-apaan kau hah?_ ' Suara sinis Wonwoo terdengar.

Mingyu terkekeh, menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. "Aku lelah, Hyung." Suaranya bergetar hebat, dan hanya sayup-sayup yang Wonwoo bisa dengar dari depan pintu.

Wonwoo melangkah mendekat, mengabaikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya begitu saja. Kakinya melangkah terarah, berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bosan hidup?" Wonwoo mendesis tajam, tangan kurusnya terangkat dan menutupi kepala Mingyu, menghalau tetesan hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras. Matanya mendelik, menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hyung." Mingyu meracau, melangkah satu langkah mendekati Wonwoo, menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan mengerti!" Wonwoo berteriak, mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih.

Mingyu terisak, membawa kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang mungil Wonwoo yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Aku bingung, hyung." Mingyu buka suara, menatap sendu rambut Wonwoo yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak, membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan erat. "Apa yang membuatmu bingung, hum?"

"Semuanya." Mingyu terisak lirih, mengabaikan air matanya yang menyatu dengan guyuran air hujan.

"Kau memang selalu bingung." Wonwoo berbisik, mengusap rambut basah Mingyu dengan lembut. "Kita bisa mencari jawaban dari kebingunganmu, oke?"

Mingyu diam, memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat erat. Matanya terpejam, menikmati rasa hangat saat air matanya terjatuh luruh bersamaan dengan air hujan yang mengguyur.

Bahkan dengan pelukan hangat Wonwoo, Mingyu masih merasa dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

•••

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo melangkah dengan handuk putih berada ditangannya, kakinya mendekati Mingyu yang hanya mematung disisi tempat tidur, menatap dinding kamar Wonwoo dengan tatapan kosong.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, karena sosok Mingyu didepan sana benar-benar terasa asing bahkan untuknya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi hanya duduk dengan posisi tegak tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa ada masalah baru yang kini menghampiri Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu apapun.

"Lihat aku, Gyu." Wonwoo berbisik lembut, memposisikan dirinya didepan Mingyu. Mencoba tersenyum saat mendapati mata hitam Mingyu yang ia sukai kini mendongak, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu menggeleng, mngerjapkan matanya dengan lemah.

Wonwoo diam, tangannya terangkat dan membawa handuk putih ditangannya keatas kepala Mingyu, mengusap rambut Mingyu yang basah dengan handuk. "Kenapa kau selalu merusak tubuhmu saat kalut?"

Mingyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tangannya yang sedari tadi kaku diatas tempat tidur terangkat, menyentuh pinggang mungil Wonwoo dengan genggaman erat, membuat kerutan tercipta dibaju Wonwoo yang berwarna biru langit.

"Masih banyak cara lain, kau tahu itu kan?" Wonwoo masih berujar dengan sabar, mengusap rambut basah Mingyu dengan sangat hati-hati. Mengeringkan rambut Mingyu dengan tangannya sendiri dan membiarkan tangan Mingyu bermain dengan pinggangnya.

"Aku lelah, hyung." Suara Mingyu serak, wajah tampannya mendongak dan menatap wajah cantik Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan teramat lembut.

"Semua orang lelah, Gyu." Wonwoo berbisik, menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada rambut hitam Mingyu yang setengah kering. Matanya menatap Mingyu dengan intens. "Selelah apapun kau, bertingkah bodoh bukan jalan yang tepat."

Mingyu mengangguk, menunduk dengan wajah lemah.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Wonwoo berujar lirih, menyentuh wajah tampan Mingyu dengan lembut dan menuntun Mingyu untuk menatapnya. "Selelah apapun kau, cukup berteriak padaku tapi jangan menyakiti tubuhmu, aku benar-benar membencinya."

Mingyu diam, menarik tubuh Wonwoo semakin dekat. Wajah tampannya mendekat, menyandar di perut rata Wonwoo yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, hyung."

Wonwoo menggeleng, mengusap rambut Mingyu yang memeluknya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin maafmu, Gyu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyakiti tubuhmu setiap kali kau merasa lelah."

Mingyu mengangguk tanpa menjawab, merapatkan sisi wajahnya ke perut Wonwoo yang tertutupi kaos.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan saat ini?"

"Banyak hal." Suara Mingyu teredam.

"Aku bisa mendengarkan semuanya untukmu."

"Bahkan yang terburuk?"

Wonwoo mengerjap, makin mengeratkan pelukan Mingyu pada tubuhnya. Tangannya masih berada di rambut Mingyu, mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. "Bahkan yang terburuk."

Mingyu menarik nafas dengan kasar, memejamkan matanya dengan kalut. "Dia akan menikah lagi dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, hyung. Dia benar-benar jatuh Cinta padanya, tatapan matanya bahkan berbeda saat dia menatap Eomma."

Tangan Wonwoo kaku, menahan rasa sakit yang bisa dia rasakan dari cerita Mingyu yang kaku, Mingyu mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja meski Wonwoo yakin bahwa Mingyu berada di titik terlemahnya.

"Aku ingin bahagia untuknya, Hyung." Mingyu meracau. "Tapi sekuat apaun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?" Suara Wonwoo parau tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku tidak tahu." Tarikan nafas kasar terdengar jelas dalam Indra pendengaran Wonwoo. "Mungkin aku tidak siap?"

Tangan Wonwoo kembali bergerak, mengusap rambut Mingyu dengan lembut. "Kau tidak menyukai dia?"

"Aku menyukai ibuku." Mingyu terkekeh, terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang merebut dia dari kami, meski aku sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak pernah berada diantara kami."

"Kau sudah mencoba jujur padanya?"

Mingyu menggeleng, menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari perut Wonwoo dan mendongak, manatap Wonwoo yang juga kini menatapnya. "Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku, hyung."

Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa datang tiba-tiba. "Dia menyukaimu," Suara Wonwoo parau.

"Tidak." Mingyu tersenyum, tangannya terangkat dan menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa menetes diwajah tampan Wonwoo tanpa Wonwoo sadari. "Dia membenci kehadiranku, hyung. Aku tahu dia berusaha menahannya, tapi setiap dia melihatku, aku tahu dia semakin membenciku."

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo terisak.

"Karena dia mencintai orang lain, dan itu bukan ibuku."

Wonwoo tergugu, memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. Bibir mungilnya dia gigit, menahan isakan yang memaksa untuk keluar.

"Terkadang aku benar-benar tidak sanggup, hyung."

Wonwoo diam, tidak mampu mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Kini malah Mingyu yang menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak sendiri." Suara Wonwoo terdengar parau. "Kau tahu aku selalu disampingmu, bukan?"

Mingyu mengangguk, mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan sayang. "Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi kan, hyung? Kau janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku kan?"

Wonwoo terdiam, dia ingin berjanji, namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

 **.**

 **.**

•••

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang sedang terlelap, wajah tampannya terlihat pucat dengan mata sembab. Nafas Wonwoo tertarik secara kasar, tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut Mingyu seperti biasanya.

Dia bersyukur dia sendiri di rumah, dia bersyukur keluarganya sedang keluar kota, karena itu artinya dia bisa bersama Mingyu tanpa mesti takut bahwa Jungkook mungkin akan mengetahuinya.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, memandangi wajah tampan Mingyu yang terlelap tanpa komentar. Matanya hanya mengerjap, menikmati keheningan yang meliputi mereka.

"Hyung-" Mingyu meracau dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku disini." Wonwoo menjawab lembut, tersenyum saat mendapati tatapan Mingyu yang terlihat sulit untuk fokus karena rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang.

"Dingin." Suaranya bergetar.

Wonwoo mengerjap mendapati Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, mengambil bantal guling yang menjadi penghalang mereka dan memindahkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Mendekatlah," Wonwoo berbisik lembut, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang disambut Mingyu dengan cepat, tubuh tingginya mendekat, mencari rasa hangat dari tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang siap memeluknya.

"Pelukanmu yang paling hangat, hyung."

Suara Mingyu parau, tubuhnya semakin mendekat dan menempel sempurna pada tubuh Wonwoo. Menunduk dan mencari rasa hangat didada Wonwoo yang hanya terlapisi baju kaos berbahan tipis.

"Tidurlah," Wonwoo berbisik lembut, melingkar tangannya pada tubuh Mingyu yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Lupakan semua mimpi buruk ini."

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Wonwoo menyadari bahwa rasa sakit membuat Mingyu melemah. Mata coklat beningnya mengerjap lembut, menatap dinding kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

Mingyu bergantung padanya, dia tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa, bukan karena dia tidak ingin, tapi karena ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa Wonwoo keluarkan, rasa sakit yang membuatnya semakin terluka setiap harinya.

Wonwoo ingin jujur, dia juga ingin menyandar pada Mingyu seperti Mingyu menyandar padanya. Tapi Wonwoo tahu dia tidak bisa seperti itu, dia tidak bisa seterbuka Mingyu, dan Wonwoo takut Mingyu tidak mengerti pikirannya. Wonwoo terlalu takut, karena tanpa dia sadari, Mingyu sudah menjadi titik terlemahnya.

Mungkin Wonwoo jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu pada seorang laki-laki. Dia tidak pernah menyayangi orang lain sebesar dia menyayangi Mingyu, dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari, dia tidak ingin membuat Mingyu terluka sedikitpun, dia tidak ingin Mingyu merasakan sakit apapun lagi, dia ingin menjadi pegangan Mingyu-

Seperti itu, tanpa Wonwoo sadari bahwa sebenarnya dia menciptakan batas tas kasat mata antara dirinya dengan Mingyu. Dia ingin selalu membuat Mingyu bahagia tanpa menyadari bahwa Wonwoo semakin terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

•••

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 22 Maret 2017**

Jun tersenyum kecil, menatap ponsel canggihnya dengan sebuah pesan tertera disana, dari seorang yang selalu membuat Jun tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

' _Aku didekat jendela, kau bisa menemukanku jika berbelok nanti.'_

Tangan Jun bergerak cepat diatas keyboard ponselnya, membalas pesan dari Wonwoo secepat yang dia bisa.

' _Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku akan segera tiba.'_

Wajah tampannya terangkat, menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin yang berada didalam lift. Bibir tebalnya yang unik tertarik, membentuk garis tipis yang membuat orang sadar bahwa Jun sedang tersenyum, dan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan yang terlihat janggal.

 _'Santai, aku baik-baik saja.'_

Jun ingin berteriak, rasa bahagia menghampirinya begitu saja. Dia tidak butuh apapun sekarang, menjadi orang yang dipedulikan Wonwoo sudah membuatnya teramat bahagia, meski itu hanya kepedulian yang terkesan basa-basi.

 _'Aku sudah sampai, aku akan ketempatmu sekarang.'_

Jun melangkah keluar tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, tangannya begerak merapikan pakaian yang dia gunakan, pakaian yang sama sekali tidak terganggu, terlihat sangat sempurna ditubuhnya yang tinggi khas model.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, menatap arah restoran dimana dia dan Wonwoo membuat janji. Kakinya kembali melangkah, memasuki restoran dengan Wangi kopi yang menyambutnya tepat saat Jun melangkah masuk.

Matanya mengedar kearah kanan, tersenyum kecil saat mendapati rambut brown Wonwoo sedikit terlihat dari sandaran kursi yang rendah. Bibirnya terhiasi senyuman manis, berjalan kearah Wonwoo sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Balas membungkuk sopan saat orang dihadapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jun-ssi." Suara bass yang terkesan dingin terdengar, mata tajam berwarna hitam menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mingyu-ssi." Jun membalas tak kalah dingin, mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan.

"Sibuk?"

Jun mengernyit tidak mengerti, menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang terlihat datar. "Tugasku." Jun menjawab.

Sosok dihadapannya mengangguk, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang terlihat aneh dimata Jun. "Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

Jun menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang dibicarakan Mingyu? Pekerjaan mereka?

"Ada sesuatu?" Jun jengah, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh CEO agensinya.

"Tidak," Mingyu menjawab dengan santai. "Aku hanya ingin membuang-buang waktumu."

Jun mendengus, terkesan tidak sopan, namun Jun benar-benar tidak peduli. "Bisa aku pergi?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, masih dengan senyum aneh yang menghias bibir tipisnya. "Yah kau harus pergi, karena orang yang menunggumu tidak suka dibuat menunggu."

Jun diam, mengerjap bingung saat mendapati Mingyu yang terlebih dulu meninggalkannya. Tatapan matanya menatap tubuh Mingyu yang menjauh dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

Dia tahu CEO perusahannya bukan orang yang menyenangkan, namun dia tidak tahu bahwa dia akan terlihat begitu aneh. Dan jika Jun sadar, Mingyu sedari tadi menyeringai dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Pertemuan yang kaku." Bahu Jun terangkat, mengedik tidak peduli dan melangkah mendekati Wonwoo yang menatap kedatangannya dengan ekspresi dingin menghias wajah tampannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jun memulai, melangkah duduk tepat dihadapan Wonwoo yang masih tidak bereaksi. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau lama."

Jun mengangguk, mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari tas yang Wonwoo letakkan diatas meja. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan berbagai alasan yang akan membuatmu semakin kesal, jadi aku benar-benar hanya akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal membuatmu menunggu lama."

Wonwoo pasrah, tidak sanggup memarahi Jun karena apa yang Jun katakan benar adanya, dia akan marah jika Jun mulai membuat berbagai alasan karena kesalahannya, namun ketika Jun jujur. Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya kemudian.

"Jadi kenapa kita bertemu disini?"

Jun tersenyum kecil, mengeluarkan beberapa berkas. "Aku ingin mendiskusikan banyak hal denganmu, seperti tema apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk pemotretan pertama."

"Hanya kau dan aku?"

Jun mengangguk teramat cepat. "Aku ingin mendengar komentarmu sebagai orang yang tidak menyukaiku." Jun tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan delikan tidak terima yang Wonwoo layangkan. "Penilaian orang yang tidak menyukaiku akan lebih efektif, jadi aku berharap orang itu adalah kau. Kau bisa mengkritisi semuanya dengan jujur karena kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Aku tidak membencimu, Jun."

Jun tersenyum kecil, bertopang dagu menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo dihadapannya. Mata Wonwoo menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang selalu membuat Jun terpesona, tatapan yang Jun tahu tidak pernah bahagia menatapnya.

"Kau tidak membenciku, tapi kau juga tidak menyukaiku." Jun mengangguk, berlagak tidak peduli. Tangannya menunjuk pada foto berwarna kuning. "Bagaimana kalau temanya tentang keceriaan?"

Wonwoo mendengus, menggeser kertas yang Jun tunjuk. "Kau sendiri tidak ceria, jangan bertingkah seolah kau orang yang periang."

Jun tersenyum kecil, merasa puas pada dirinya sendiri. Jun tahu, lambat laun Wonwoo akan peduli padanya tanpa Wonwoo sadari, dan Jun akan selalu bersabar. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir, hanya sesaat lalu menggeleng. "Kebebasan?" Dia mengulang. "Kau tidak terikat apapun Jun, kau tidak akan bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik."

"Lalu?" Jun berujar bingung.

"Ini," Tangan Wonwoo terulur, menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna putih. "Kejujuran, kau bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik." Jun menatap Wonwoo, dengan tatapan yang selalu membuat Wonwoo merasa aneh. "Aku pikir?" Nada Wonwoo melemah diakhir.

"Kau bisa melakukannya untukku?"

Wonwoo mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Ini pekerjaanku, Jun."

Jun menggeleng, menatap langsung mata kelam Wonwoo. "Bukan yang biasa kau lakukan," Wonwoo terdiam, terfokus Pada Jun. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkan kejujuranku, kau harus bisa menangkap saat-saat dimana aku benar-benar jujur, bukan hanya pada orang lain, tapi juga pada diriku sendiri."

"Seperti saat ini?" Wonwoo menjawab tanpa sadar.

Jun mengangguk. "Seperti saat ini, saat dimana aku bersamamu."

Wonwoo diam, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan asing yang kini Jun layangkan untuknya, tatapan yang anehnya membuat Wonwoo merasa bersalah, entah karena alasan apa.

"Kapan kau ingin aku memulainya?"

Jun mendesah. "Kapan kau menganggap bahwa aku sedang jujur, kita tidak akan terikat konsep, kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun, bahkan saat aku sedang terlelap."

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk, dia tidak bisa mendebat. Tangannya bergerak merapikan berkas-berkas dihadapannya, memasukannya kembali dalam map. Mencoba bersikap biasa saja meski Wonwoo yakin bahwa Jun menatapnya sejak tadi. Dengan tatapan gamblang yang tidak susah payah dia sembunyikan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tangan Wonwoo terhenti, wajah tampannya mendongak dan menatap Jun.

"Banyak hal."

"Apa ini tantangan bagimu?"

Jun menggeleng, tersenyum amat tipis. "Menyukai seseorang bukan permainan, Wonwoo-ya." Wonwoo masih diam, "Aku bekerja, Aku melakukan tugasku sebagai publik figur. Tapi aku memiliki maksud lain, dan itu berhubungan denganmu."

"Kau harus berpikir ulang."

Jun menggeleng. "Ketika aku berjanji untuk jujur, aku hanya akan menyerah ketika aku merasa bahwa itu saatnya aku untuk menyerah. Aku tahu itu akan membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi hanya sebentar, Jeon. Dan aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya suatu saat nanti."

"Aku bukan permainan," Wonwoo mendengus jengah. "Berhentilah melakukan apapun yang kau lakukan, Jun. Aku hanya akan melakukan tugasku untu memotret. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku selain dari itu semua."

Jun tersenyum kecil, membawa tubuhnya mundur dan menyandar pada kursi yang dia gunakan. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, apa aku menyukaimu, atau aku hanya sekedar peduli padamu. Kau tidak bisa didekati dengan alasan-alasan yang tidak jelas, jadi aku hanya akan bersikap jujur padamu, kau yang akan menilainya sendiri nanti."

"Kau membuatku jengah, Jun. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai saat-saat dimana aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku bukan orang yang terbuka, aku bukan orang yang bisa mengekspresikan diriku, aku benar-benar orang yang akan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Jadi berhentilah, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang demi kebaikanmu."

"Mari bersikap biasa-biasa saja, anggap tidak terjadi apapun saat ini, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, tapi aku akan tetap melakukan apa yang aku sukai. Jadi mengertilah, karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Wonwoo mendesah, dia menyerah akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa diam saat ada orang lain yang menunjukkan ketertarikan yang berlebihan padanya. Dia ingin marah, namun Wonwoo merasa salah jika dia marah, Jun sudah cukup terluka karena Wonwoo tidak mungkin menyukainya. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menyukai Jun jika Wonwoo selalu merasa bahwa Mingyu selalu ada disekitarnya.

Seperti saat ini, saat dimana Wonwoo merasa Mingyu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dengan tatapan yang selalu membuat Wonwoo jatuh Cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi Wonwoo tahu, ketika dia mengerjap maka bayangan itu akan hilang.

Dan hal itu membuktikan bahwa Wonwoo terikat dengan Mingyu, apapun yang dia lakukan, berapa lamapun mereka berpisah, sejauh apapun jarak yang membentang, Mingyu tidak akan pernah pergi dari pikirannya. Mingyu terjebak dalam pikirannya, dan Wonwoo tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengeluarkannya.

Karena dia bahagia, meski hanya bayangan dan kenangan yang selalu dia ingat tentang Mingyu.

Tentang sosok yang menatapnya dari jauh dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

Wonwoo mengerjap, mengabaikan bayangan Mingyu yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Cukup untuk berpikir bahwa Mingyu selalu bersamanya. Bukankah seharusnya ada batas dengan yang namanya rindu? Wonwoo mendesah, tatapannya tertuju pada Jun, pada sosok yang masih menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Aku akan pulang terlebih dulu, kau bisa mengabariku kapan kau ingin memulai pemotretannya."

Jun mengangguk, menatap tubuh langsing Wonwoo yang hari ini terbungkus sweater panjang berwarna abu-abu. Rambut brownnya lagi-lagi tertata berantakan, dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang memerah.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Wonwoo mendengus tanpa dia sadari, berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jun. Hanya sekilas lalu kembali meneruskan perjalannya, dan kembali bersikap dingin seperti biasa.

Mereka hanya rekan kerja, tapi tidak bagi Jun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini? Dika badmood sendiri, gak tau kenapa. #abaikan

Ff ini dika update di ffn dan wattpadd, tapi mungkin untuk chap 5 dika updatenya di wattpadd aja. Terkadang ffn bermasalah, dan dika sering kebingungan sendiri.

Thankyou untuk semua respon manis yang kalian tunjukkan. Saranghaeeeee , ini jujur dari hati yang paling dalam.

#alwaysbelieveseventeen


	5. 5 Lost

**=Meanie=**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **The cute couple ever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. Leave**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 Januari, 2009**

Wonwoo gugup, menatap surat undangan ditangannya dengan tatapan menerawang, surat kelulusan dimana dia dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa terbaik diangkatannya. Matanya mengerjap lembut, menatap dua figura yang menghias disisi lampu tidur kamarnya.

"Aku menyelesaikannya dengan baik," Bibir Wonwoo bergetar, tertarik kesudut membentuk senyum kecil yang terlihat sendu. "Aku cukup kuat ternyata." Wonwoo tertawa, menertawai ketidakpercayaannya. Kakinya menggapai sendal yang berada disisi tempat tidur, memakainya dan melangkah bangun dengan surat undangan tersebut berada dalam genggamannya.

Kakinya melangkah keluar, mendekati pagar yang berada dilantai kedua dan menatap kebawah, ketempat dimana ruang keluarga mereka berada. Matanya mengerjap, mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendapati bahwa apa yang dia cari tidak berada disana.

Wonwoo kembali berjalan, mendekati kamar orang tuanya yang berada dibawah tangga dilantai pertama. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil saat mendapati pintu kamar orang tuanya sedikit terbuka.

Wonwoo hendak mengetuk pintu sebelum tangannya mematung diudara, matanya mengerjap saat mendapati bahwa Jungkook dan ibunya terlihat berdebat didepan sana.

"Aku ingin dia pergi."

Wonwoo melangkah mundur tanpa dia sadari, menyandar pada dinding dengan tubuh kaku. Orang bodoh mana yang masih diam saat tahu dirinya sedang diperbincangkan.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Kookie-ya."

Suara ibunya terdengar, menegur ucapan tajam yang tadi dilayangkan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku bosan jika harus selalu diam, Eomma." Suara Jungkook bergetar, terdengar menyakitkan di Indra pendengaran Wonwoo. "Aku tidak ingin eomma mengusirnya, tapi buat dia pergi jauh dariku. Kuliahkan dia keluar negri, toh dia memiliki Harta warisan yang sangat banyak dari kedua orang tuanya."

"Jaga bicaramu." Suara Jeon Hye Mi terdengar tajam, terlihat bahwa Ibunya sedang menahan amarah sekarang.

Jungkook menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi yang tidak ditutup-tutupi, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku lelah Eomma." Jungkook terisak. "Aku lelah saat melihat Appa dan Eomma terlalu memperdulikan dia. Aku lelah melihat Appa yang selalu menanyakan tentang Dia terlebih dulu baru anaknya sendiri. Aku lelah melihat Eomma yang selalu khawatir berlebihan padanya, Aku yang anakmu, Eomma. Bukan dia."

Jeon Jye Mi terdiam, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh pundak Jungkook dengan lembut. "Kau tetap anak kami dan tidak ada siapapun yang mampu menggantikannya, kami benar-benar menyayangimu, jadi berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, nak."

Jungkook tertawa dengan nada sinis. "Kalian selalu mengatakan itu sejak dulu, bahwa kalian menyayangi kami berdua. Tapi aku yang merasakannya, Eomma. Dia bukan saudara kandungku atau bahkan saudara tiriku. Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya?"

"Dia masih keluargamu, Jungkookie."

Jungkook menggeleng, melepas genggaman tangan ibunya pada tangannya. Kakinya melangkah mundur. "Aku tahu kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena dibunuh dan kalian merasa bahwa kalian harus bertanggung jawab, karena Appa adalah adik kandung orang tuanya." Hye mi mematung, menatap tidak percaya wajah dingin Jungkook didepannya. "Aku ingin kasihan padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa merebut orang tuaku untuk menggantikan orang tuanya bukan?"

Jeon Hye Mi kehabisan kata-kata. "Dia saudaramu."

"Tidak." Jungkook menjawab dingin. "Tidak ada saudara yang merebut orang tua saudaranya sendiri." Tubuh Jungkook berbalik, membelakangi Ibunya yang hampir menangis. "Dia yang pergi atau aku yang pergi, Eomma. Itu kesepakatannya."

Hye Mi terisak, menatap punggung Jungkook yang menjauh. Melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu.

"Berhenti."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dengan tangan terkepal erat, tubuhnya berbalik dan tidak terkejut mendapati Wonwoo berdiri kaku di samping dinding.

"Apa?" Jungkook tidak berusaha untuk membuat suaranya terdengar menyenangkan.

"Jangan sakiti orang tuamu," Wonwoo berujar dengan senyum tipis menghias bibir tipisnya. "Kau beruntung memiliki orang tua sebaik mereka." Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Sorry karena aku tidak sadar bahwa aku hanya pengganggu disini."

Jungkook menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau tetap disini, karena aku yang akan pergi." Tangan Wonwoo bergetar, memegang surat undangan ditangannya. Kakinya melangkah dan terhenti disamping Jungkook yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kaku. "Aku akan pergi sejauh yang aku bisa. Dan aku pikir kau akan bahagia jika aku bilang, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Mingyu tentang kepergianku."

Jungkook mendengus sinis, menolehkan wajah tampannya dan menatap Wonwoo dari samping. "Seharusnya kau melakukan itu semua dari dulu, sebelum aku benar-benar membencimu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, melangkah dengan pelan. "Kau tidak mengerti," Suara Wonwoo parau. "Dan sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Jungkook diam, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli jika hari ini dia menyakiti Wonwoo, dia sudah lelah untuk memendam rasa sakitnya lebih lama. Lebih baik ada yang pergi diantara mereka, atau hubungan mereka akan semakin buruk. Dan Jungkook tidak peduli jika yang harus pergi adalah Wonwoo, toh pada dasarnya Wonwoo adalah orang asing yang masuk kedalam keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia 10 tahun silam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya, 21 Januari 2009, H-3 hari kelulusan.**

Wonwoo menguap tertahan, matanya bengkak, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik semalam. Perasannya kacau, dan bahkan meringispun terasa salah.

Mata sembabnya tertutupi kacamata bulatnya yang berlensa negatif, tangannya memegang banyak berkas. Tubuh kurusnya terlihat seakan-akan mudah tumbang jika disenggol orang lain sedikit saja.

"Wonu-ya."

Seseorang berteriak, seseorang yang tanpa berbalik pun sudah diketahui dengan baik oleh Wonwoo, langkah kakinya otomatis terhenti, namun dia enggan berbalik karena punggungnya terasa kaku dan menyakitkan. Dia tidak tidur semalaman, dan nyaris duduk sepanjang malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikampus? Bukankah semua sudah selesai?" Seungcheol berdiri disampingnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menarik nafas, lalu kembali berdiri untuk menunggu jawaban Wonwoo.

"Ada kesibukan." Wonwoo menjawab datar, kembali melangkah yang diikuti oleh Seungcheol tanpa diperintah.

"Berkas beasiswa?" Seungcheol bertanya bingung, menatap berkas yang berada dalam pelukan Wonwoo. "Bukankah kau akan mengurus perusahaan ayahmu setelah lulus? Lalu kenapa?"

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Seungcheol yang benar-benar kebingungan. Mereka bertetangga sejak dulu, dulu sebelum Wonwoo harus pindah dan tinggal bersama keluarga Jungkook. Mereka tetap dekat, karena mungkin hanya Seungcheol satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Aku ingin serius dengan dunia fotografi, hyung."

Seungcheol menggeleng, menatap tidak percaya perkataan Wonwoo. Dia tahu Wonwoo sangat menyukai fotografi, tapi Wonwoo tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan ekspresi seperti saat ini, Saat dimana ekspresi Wonwoo benar-benar datar tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, jeon?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, berbelok memasuki lorong dimana ruangan para dosen berada. "Aku ingin serius dengan fotografi, hanya itu saja. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di Paris."

"Paris?" Seungcheol nyaris berteriak.

"Pusat mode dan kesenian ada disana, hyung."

"Kau menghindari sesuatu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu. "Aku tidak seperti itu, Hyung."

"Oh." Seungcheol mendengus dengan nada sinis. "Kau tidak seperti itu apanya? Kau pikir ada orang lain yang tahu jalan pikiranmu kecuali dirimu sendiri? Faktanya kau menutup diri dari orang lain dan menghindari perhatian semua orang untukmu sejak dulu."

Wonwoo lelah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berdebat dengan Seungcheol untuk saat ini. "Aku lelah, hyung." Bibir tipisnya tertarik, membentuk senyum teramat tipis. "Jika kau mengerti aku, kau pasti tahu alasan aku melakukannya, hyung."

"Kau harus menjelaskannya." Suara Seungcheol melemah diakhir, merasa iba saat mendapati wajah Wonwoo benar-benar pucat, dan Seungcheol baru menyadari bahwa mata Wonwoo terlihat bengkak dan sembab.

Berapa lama Wonwoo menangis semalam?

"Aku akan ke Paris, Hyung. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Aku akan pergi sehingga aku tidak perlu menjadi beban untuk orang lain, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dengan baik."

Seungcheol terdiam, tangannya terkepal erat. Dia mengenal Wonwoo mungkin lebih dari siapapun, dia yang pertama kali menemukan Wonwoo saat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh. Dia yang tahu bagaimana Wonwoo tumbuh, dia yang tahu bagaimana Wonwoo berubah. Dan sekarang Seungcheol tahu, bahwa Wonwoo memasuki masa dimana dia kembali dituntut untuk berubah sikap.

"Kau bisa kembali kerumah, aku janji akan menemanimu disana sesering yang aku bisa."

Wonwoo menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi teramat datar. Tangannya yang bebas melambai secara asal. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat rumah itu lagi, hyung." Ada senyum tipis yang menghias wajah tampannya, senyum yang memperlihatkan wajah lemah Wonwoo sebenarnya. "Aku hanya akan pergi, menenangkan diri, lalu aku akan kembali."

"Kau kalah." Seungcheol mendesis pelan.

"Aku kalah dari dulu." Tangannya terangkat, mengusap kasar air mata yang menetes dengan mudah diwajah tampannya. "Ketika aku menghindar, aku sudah kalah, Hyung. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, karena waktu tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Mengertilah, Jeon." Seungcheol menyerah, mencoba bertahan sebisa mungkin.

"Aku hanya melakukannya seperti biasa, hyung. Berpindah tempat dan menjalankan hidup yang baru, hanya sesaat lalu kembali berkunjung tempat lain. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menungguku, hyung. Karena rumah tempatku kembali sudah menjadi kenangan buruk."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, tangannya terkepal erat dan membuka pintu ruangan salah satu dosen, tubuhnya melangkah masuk, lalu berhenti tanpa berbalik menatap Seungcheol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dari luar ruangan.

"Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, hyung."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban seungcheol, Wonwoo melangkah masuk, menutup pintu ruangan profesor Choi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, matanya mengerjap lelah menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih.

"Yah," Wonwoo meringis. "Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo memasukkan berkas-berkas yang baru saja dia urus kedalam tas, melangkah meninggalkan lorong kampus dengan tatapan menerawang, hampir 4 tahun dia menempuh pendidikan disini. Ditempat yang hanya Wonwoo anggap sebagai tempat menuntut ilmu. Hidupnya selalu datar dan monoton. Terlihat sangat membosankan.

Namun itu dulu, saat dia belum mengenal Mingyu dengan baik. Mengenal sosok yang membuat kehidupan kampusnya lebih berwarna. Wonwoo terenyuh, menatap datar setiap lorong yang dia lalui. Setiap lorong yang seolah meninggalkan kenangan tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kedepan dimana sosok Mingyu berdiri disisi mobilnya yang berwarna silver dengan senyum tipis menghias wajahnya yang tampan. Tangannya melambai saat tatapan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Wonwoo menunduk, menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Jam 5 lewat 40 menit tertera disana. Menunjukkan waktu yang mendekati malam.

"Hai." Mingyu tersenyum manis, melangkah mendekati Wonwoo yang juga melangkah kearahnya.

"Hai." Wonwoo menjawab, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mingyu tepat saat mereka berhadapan. Memeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan erat dan menghirup aroma khas yang selalu menempel ditubuh Mingyu. Aroma yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu ditengah hutan dulu untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Merindukanku?" Mingyu berbisik lembut, mengusap rambut brown Wonwoo yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Yah." Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali. Merapatkan wajah tampannya dipundak hangat milik Mingyu. "Aku merindukanmu."

Mingyu kembali mencium kening Wonwoo. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Wonwoo diam, menikmati rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya setiap bersama Mingyu.

"Selamat karena sudah lulus dan menjadi sarjana. Kau mengagumkan, hyung."

Wonwoo mengangguk, memejamkan mata dan menikmati saat-saat dimana Mingyu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, kebiasaan yang selalu membuat Wonwoo merasa hangat.

"Dari mana tadi?"

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, menatap intens wajah tampan Wonwoo dengan jarak teramat dekat. "Bukan hal yang penting."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Membosankan seperti biasa, hyung." Mingyu menjawab dengan sabar, menganggap kepedulian Wonwoo yang berlebihan sebagai rasa sayang Wonwoo yang semakin besar, seperti rasa sayangnya.

"Kau kosong?"

Mingyu mengerjap tidak mengerti, menyentuh wajah pucat Wonwoo. "Kau sakit?" Ada nada panik disana.

"Tidak." Suara Wonwoo serak, melepas tangn Mingyu pada pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu pucat, hyung." Mingyu menggeleng tidak terima, mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Wonwoo, menyatukan kedua kening mereka. "Kau tidak demam," Mingyu bergumam, meneliti mata sembab Wonwoo yang terlindungi kacamata. "Kau benar-benar baik?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, memaksakan senyuman tipis. "Hanya kelelahan, banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan."

"Untuk?" Mingyu mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan melaluinya, nanti." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan menariknya untuk melangkah.

Mingyu menatap tangan mungil Wonwoo yang menarik tangannya. Mengikuti tarikan tangan Wonwoo tanpa komentar. Mungkin Wonwoo hanya lelah, tapi kenapa Mingyu merasa takut dan khawatir diwaktu bersamaan?

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh menatap Mingyu yang terlebih dulu menghentikan langkah mereka. Matanya mengerjap, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau mempercayaiku bukan?"

Wonwoo diam.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

Wonwoo mendesah, mengontrol wajah tampannya lalu menggeleng. Senyum teramat manis menghias disana. "Kau orang yang paling aku percayai saat ini."

Mingyu bahagia, namun entah kenapa dia tidak puas. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan intens.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak beres denganmu." Suara Mingyu terdengar lirih. "Aku tahu kau ada disampingku sekarang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau akan pergi jauh."

Wonwoo menggeleng senormal yang dia bisa, menatap langsung pada mata Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Mingyu tertawa kecil, merasa konyol dengan kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Maafkan ketakutan tidak jelasku, hyung. Kau ada disampingku tapi entah kenapa aku malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku benar-benar paranoid."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dengan poker face andalannya, kembali menarik tangan Mingyu untuk memasuki mobil silver Mingyu yang terparkir di pelataran kampus.

"Langsung pulang, ya."

Mingyu mengangguk, menunggu Wonwoo menutup pintu mobil lalu menyusul, memasuki sisi kursi penumpang lainnya. Tanpa kata, Mingyu mulai menyadarinya, bahwa perubahan sikap Wonwoo sudah membuatnya takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertatapan tidak sengaja, saling melempar tatapan datar seolah tidak saling mengenal, melewati sisi masing-masing tanpa komentar.

Tangan Wonwoo menyentuh handel pintu kamarnya, mematung selama beberapa saat lalu menoleh, menatap punggung Jungkook yang melangkah kearah yang berlawanan.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik tanpa berkomentar sama sekali.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Lalu?" Suara Jungkook datar.

"Sebelum aku pergi, biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku suka."

"Menurutmu?" Jungkook mendengus sinis. "Apa selama ini aku pernah membuat masalah saat kau melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu?"

Wonwoo diam, berbalik menatap Jungkook sepenuhnya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak tahan melihat Mingyu terikat denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar datar.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook tertawa, terdengar menyedihkan dan menakutkan diwaktu bersamaan. "Karena hanya Mingyu yang menghiburku saat kau muncul dan merebut perhatian orang tuaku."

"Kau membenciku?"

Jungkook mendengus kasar, tidak peduli jika Wonwoo tersinggung didepan sana. "Kau masih menanyakannya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, teramat tipis. Namun tatapan matanya benar-benar kosong. "Aku masih ingin mendengar alasannya meski kau menganggapku bodoh."

"Karena kau muncul begitu tiba-tiba dan membuat orang tuaku peduli padamu, karena kau muncul tiba-tiba hingga mereka seolah lupa bahwa sebenarnya aku yang anak mereka bukan kau, karena kau muncul dengan raut menyedihkan yang mau tidak mau membuatku mengasihanimu. Aku membencimu, aku ingin mengatakannya sejak dulu tapi aku tidak sanggup, karena kau sudah terlihat menyedihkan tanpa harus aku ungkapkan bahwa ada orang yang membenci kehadiranmu."

Wonwoo terdiam, tangannya terkepal erat. Ini bukan tentang rasa sakit, tapi karena penolakan, ketakutan yang sejak dulu sudah Wonwoo coba untuk sembunyikan. Dan meski dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, dia tetap terluka saat mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku."

Jungkook tertawa dengan suara rendah. "Aku tidak ingin mengasihanimu." Ada jeda yang terdengar. "Tapi seharusnya kau tahu bahwa orang tuaku benar-benar khawatir padamu hingga tahap yang sangat menjengkelkan, tahap dimana aku sadar bahwa mereka juga mengasihanimu. Mereka selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan khawatir jika wajahmu sudah pucat karena cahaya silau. Aku pikir kau hanya ketakutan, tapi bukankah itu berlebihan?"

"Aku pikir kau terlalu membenciku, kau hebat menahannya selama ini."

"Menurutmu aku bisa berkomentar?" Jungkook terlihat muak. "Aku ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan, sialan! Tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena jauh didalam hati kecilku aku juga sedikit peduli padamu. Aku bisa berbagi orang tuaku, tapi tidak dengan Mingyu! Dengan orang yang pertama kali mengerti tentang aku."

Wonwoo menarik nafas, pikirannya teramat kacau, dan jangan tanya bagaimana perasaannya, karena bernafas saja Wonwoo merasa salah. "Tunggu sebentar saja." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, mengusap kedua matanya bahkan sebelum air mata meluncur dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku hanya akan menemui Mingyu sebentar saja sebelum aku pergi." Nafasnya tercekat, daa jantungnya berdenyut sakit. "Aku benar-benar akan pergi, dan aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Mingyu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab apapun, wajahnya yang menggemaskan hanya menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan tatapan teramat datar, namun ada tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang terlihat dari pancaran kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tersenyum, matanya berbinar dan balas melambai pada orang-orang yang menunggunya didepan gedung. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuruni tangga, menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum dengan raut bangga.

"Selamat." Mereka berujar bersamaan, menghadiahi Wonwoo sebuah pelukan dan ciuman.

"Terima Kasih." Wonwoo mengangguk, tersenyum teramat manis. Tangannya memeluk bunga-bunga yang mereka berikan.

"Selamat, hyung." Jungkook bergabung, menyerahkan sebuket bunga berwarna biru.

Wonwoo mengangguk, tersenyum manis seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, tangannya terulur dan memeluk Jungkook dengan canggung. "Terima Kasih." Bibirnya masih bisa berbisik.

"Selamat Wonu-ya." Jungkook melepas pelukan mereka dengan cepat, melangkah mundur dan menatap penuh syukur sosok Seungcheol yang melangkah dengan sebuket bunga juga berada ditangannya.

"Terima Kasih, hyung." Wonwoo masih tersenyum dengan manis, melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Seungcheol dengan bunga-bunga masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Suara teriakan dan ucapan saling menyusul, bergantian menemui dan memeluk Wonwoo. Memberikan banyak bunga yang kini harus berpindah tangan pada orang tuanya dan juga Jungkook.

Wonwoo selalu memamerkan senyum manisnya hari itu, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya, dan seolah menikmati momen kelulusan bersama orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Tangannya sesekali melambai, membalas sapaan hangat teman-teman yang bersamaan lulus dengannya. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun tatapan matanya sejak tadi menjelajah, mencari sosok jangkung diantara kerumunan orang yang merayakan hari kelulusan mereka.

"Hyung,"

Sebuah suara yang sangat Wonwoo kenal akhirnya terdengar, matanya menjelajah, menatap sekeliling, dan mendapati orang yang sejak tadi dia cari berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan seikat bunga dan kamera Wonwoo yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Mingyu-yaa." Mata Wonwoo berbinar, tidak memperdulikan wajah datar Jungkook, Wonwoo berlari menaiki tangga, menghampiri Mingyu yang masih memotretnya dari jauh.

Mingyu tertawa dengan tampan, meletakkan kamera dengan hati-hati disisi bunga Mawar merah besar yang dia bawa. Tangannya merentang, menangkap Wonwoo yang berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang jelas-jelas menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, hyung."

Wonwoo ingin menangis saat bibirnya justru menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Tangannya melingkari leher Mingyu dengan erat. "Terima Kasih karena sudah datang."

Mingyu mengangguk, membawa tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut. "Aku pasti akan malas kekampus karena tidak bisa melihatmu lagi dari depan pintu kelas."

Wonwoo terkekeh, melepas pelukan mereka dan mengacak rambut Mingyu dengan asal, memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya secara gamblang tanpa memperdulikan bahwa beberapa orang masih menatap tertarik pada mereka.

"Jangan bertingkah meski aku tidak ada."

Mingyu terkekeh, sama sekali tidak menyadari makna tersirat yang Wonwoo ucapkan. "Aku hanya bercanda." Senyum manis masih terhias diwajah tampan mereka berdua. "Aku akan belajar dengan serius dan menyusulmu secepatnya, aku berjanji."

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak menyangka respon yang akan Mingyu tunjukkan malah seperti itu.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau tahu aku akan menunggu bukan?"

Mingyu mengangguk, kembali memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang pada mereka. Tatapan beragam yang sulit dijabarkan, tatapan heran, bingung, geli, penasaran, syok, ingin tahu atau bahkan tatapan jijik. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak memperdulikannya, bahkan tatapan tajam Jungkook dibawah sana dengan tangan yang memeluk bunga-bunga milik Wonwoo.

"Hanya sebentar lagi." Bibirnya mengulang kata yang sama berkali-kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama dengan hangat, kedua orang tuanya duduk bersisian didepan sana, disampingnya ada Jungkook yang sejak tadi memilih diam. Wonwoo duduk berlawanan arah dengan Jungkook, dimana Mingyu duduk disisi kirinya dan Seungcheol berada didepannya, berdampingan dengan Jungkook.

"Terima Kasih karena sudah merawat Wonwoo dengan baik selama ini."

Seungcheol dan Mingyu saling melempar tatapan lalalu mengangguk bersamaan. "Itu bukan masalah, Paman."

Jeon Hyun Woo tersenyum, menatap Wonwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya, memberikan senyum tipis diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Kapan kau akan menyusul untuk lulus seungcheol-aa?"

Seungcheol terdiam dengan wajah kikuk, tertawa canggung untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Saya bukan jenius seperti Wonwoo, paman. Dia yang terlalu cepat menyelesaikan studynya."

Mereka lagi-lagi tertawa, menikmati makan siang mendekati sore itu dengan suasana menyenangkan.

"Kim Mingyu bukan?"

Mingyu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya memotong stick, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ya, paman?"

"Jangan tegang." Beliau tertawa dengan hangat. "Kau sahabat Jungkook dari sekolah dasar bukan?"

Mingyu mengangguk, menatap Jungkook yang duduk didepan Wonwoo, bibirnya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap orang tua Wonwoo dan Jungkook. "Yah, kami bersahabat sejak dulu."

Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo dan Jungkook mendongak bersamaan untuk menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas berbeda.

"Kau tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah sejak dulu, kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan?"

Mingyu menggeleng, tertawa kecil disana. "Kami berteman dengan baik, tapi tidak saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing. Jika bertemu, kami memiliki tempat berkumpul sendiri. Iyakan, kookie?"

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, mengangguk dengan wajah merona. "Iya, Appa." Matanya menatap Mingyu yang kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Wonwoo yang seolah hanya tertarik dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Jungkook menarik nafas secara perlahan. "Mingyu merawatku dengan baik sejak dulu, aku benar-benar menyayanginya."

Wonwoo terdiam, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kami teman baik." Mingyu balas tersenyum. "Dan tentu saja saling menyayangi."

Jeon Hye Mi tersenyum dengan manis. "Terima Kasih karena sudah merawat anak-anak bibi dengan baik."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Bukan masalah, saya senang melakukannya." Wajah tampannya kembali menoleh untuk menatap Wonwoo yang memilih diam sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana seungcheol-aa?"

Seungcheol mengerjap, menatap Jeon Hyun Woo yang kini bertanya padanya.

"Semua baik-baik, saja. Tapi sangat tidak menyenangkan karena Wonwoo tidak lagi berada disana."

Wonwoo mengerjap, menatap Seungcheol yang tertawa. "Hyung,"

Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya, tertawa kemudian. "Semua baik-baik, saja."

Jeon Hyun Woo mengangguk, mendorong piringnya kesamping dan menatap Wonwoo. "Kau serius-"

Wonwoo menggeleng, meminum air bening dihadapannya dengan cepat. "Kita harus menyelesaikan makan dengan cepat Appa, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi."

Hyun Woo terdiam, menatap keluar jendela dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo selesaikan makanan kalian anak-anak."

Wonwoo menarik nafas lega, mengabaikan Mingyu yang jelas-jelas menatapnya sejak tadi. Tatapan matanya mengedar dan menghindari tatapan Mingyu yang memilih diam sejak tadi.

"Ikut aku." Seungcheol berbisik melalui mata, melangkah bangun setelah sebelumnya meminta izin untuk kekamar kecil.

Wonwoo ikut berdiri, berpamitan dan mengikuti langkah Seungcheol yang terlebih dulu menghilang dibalik dinding, memasang senyum manis pada Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Yak." Wonwoo nyaris berteriak, menatap tajam tangan Seungcheol yang menariknya tepat saat dia berbelok di dinding. "Ada apa?" Suara Wonwoo gusar.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata ada apa." Mata Seungcheol mendelik. "Kau belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Mingyu?"

"Itu bukan hal penting, hyung."

Seungcheol mendesis. "Jangan bersikap bodoh Jeon Wonwoo." Ada tarikan nafas yang terdengar dengan keras. "Kau sudah menunjukkannya kepada semua orang tadi, bahwa hubungan kalian teramat dekat. Dan sekarang kau bilang itu bukan hal yang penting?"

"Dia tidak perlu tahu," Wajah Wonwoo kembali datar.

"Dia berhak tahu, Jeon." Seungcheol nyaris berteriak. "Karena kau mencintainya."

Wonwoo terdiam, matanya mengerjap dengan kaku. Apa yang Seungcheol katakan membuatnya takut, karena itu adalah kebenaran yang ingin dia sangkal.

"Tidak ada bedanya karena aku akan pergi besok pagi, Hyung."

Seungcheol kehabisan akal, dia kesal dan benar-benar emosi. "Aku tidak ingin peduli, Jeon. Tapi aku tidak bisa, kalian akan bertingkah saling menyakitkan jika kau terus seperti ini."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jungkook." Suara Wonwoo parau, matanya yang berkaca-kaca mendongak, membuat Seungcheol menelan kembali makian yang ingin dia lontarkan. "Dan aku berjanji akan menepatinya, Hyung."

"Hanya katakan yang sejujurnya, aku yakin Mingyu akan mengerti."

Wonwoo menggeleng, mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Hanya biarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Hyung. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Kau menyayanginya-" Seungcheol iba, dia tidak bisa menekan Wonwoo lebih jauh. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi."

"Yah, semua itu karena aku sangat menyayanginya." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman yang membuat Seungcheol terdiam. "Maka dari itu aku akan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Karena ketika dia menahanku, aku akan melanggar janji yang aku buat pada Jungkook."

Seungcheol benar-bebar terdiam dengan wajah kaku, tangannya mengepal menatap Wonwoo yang menjauh. Kembali bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun padanya. Seungcheol tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, semua penyelesaian masalah berada ditangan Wonwoo.

Dan satu hal yang Seungcheol sadari dengan baik, bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar jatuh Cinta pada Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap rumah mewah dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar, menggenggam kamera yang tergantung dilpundaknya dengan kalut. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, menatap bergantian pagar putih dihadapannya dan rumah mewah yang berada dibelakangnya, memberi jarak pasti antara Wonwoo dengan orang yang ingin dia temui.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Wonwoo berujar parau dan tidak mengerti, masih melakukan hal yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, namun ketika dia berpikir tentang Mingyu, yang dia pikirkan hanya berlari kesini dan menemui Mingyu dirumahnya yang mewah dan tertutupi sebuh pagar besar berwarna putih.

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar saja karena besok aku pergi." Wonwoo berujar pada angin, menarik ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang dengan nomor yang dia hapal diluar kepala.

' _Hyung_ ,' terdengar suara yang sangat dia kenal dengan baik.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo ragu, berbalik menatap jalanan sepi dihadapannya. Katakan dia gila berkunjung jam segini dirumah Mingyu. Namun Wonwoo juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, dia hanya ingin bertemu Mingyu sebelum pergi diam-diam keesokan harinya.

' _Hyung_ ,' Mingyu berteriak dari line seberang. _'Kau baik-baik saja?'_

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa menyadari bahwa Mingyu tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Aku baik." Wonwoo mendesah, merasa bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan. "Aku ingin bertemu, denganmu."

Mingyu terdiam diseberang sana, dan yang Wonwoo dengar hanya suara krasak-krusuk yang tidak jelas.

"Kau sibuk?" Wonwoo berujar pelan, mengusap pundaknya yang terasa dingin. Dia hanya mengenakan sweater hitam berbahan tipis sebelum berlari memesan taksi dan disini dia sekarang, berdiri didepan rumah mewah Mingyu untuk pertama kalinya.

' _Kau dimana sekarang, hyung?'_ Suara Mingyu putus-putus seolah dia baru saja berlari selama berbicara dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo bertanya panik, mengintip kerumah mewah Mingyu dengan sia-sia. dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain rumah mewah yang sunyi.

' _Aku sedang mencari kunci mobilku.'_ Ada gerutuan yang Wonwoo dengar. ' _Kau dirumah kan? Aku akan kesana sekarang.'_

Wonwoo mengerjap, tangannya bergetar memegang ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Pipinya menghangat, menutupi fakta bahwa angin malam berhembus sejak tadi.

"Aku didepan rumahmu."

Wonwoo bisa mendengar Mingyu memaki. Suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar jelas dari ponsel yang dia genggam.

' _Buka pagar sekarang_.' Wonwoo bisa mendengar Mingyu masih sempat-sempatnya berteriak.

Wonwoo melangkah mundur saat pagar besar dihadapannya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Matanya mengerjap pelan, menatap rumah mewah Mingyu yang berdiri kokoh didepan sana.

"Aku masuk." Wonwoo berbisik, menapaki lantainya secara perlahan. Lampu gantung yang berada dipinggir jalan perlahan hidup bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang melangkah ragu.

' _Apa ini kejutan tengah malam_?' Wonwoo bisa mendengar Mingyu kehabisan napas. Mungkin Mingyu sedang berada dilantai atas kamarnya sebelum berlari seperti orang kesetanan untuk menemuinya. Dan Wonwoo kembali terdiam, menikmati rasa hangat yang melingkupinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Wonwoo menjawab jujur, melambaikan tangannya secara asal saat melihat Mingyu membuka pintu megah didepan sana. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berlari dengan sebuah ponsel berada ditangannya. Sweater abu-abu hangat membungkus tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan selembar jaket berwarna pink berada ditangannya.

 _'Kau tidak sakit kan, hyung_?'

Wonwoo tersenyum saat mendapati bahwa Mingyu kehabisan nafas, langkah kakinya berhenti beberapa langkah dihadapannya dengan tubuh membungkuk. Mencoba menghirup nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Wonwoo melangkah mendekat, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap peluh yang menetes diwajah tampan Mingyu. "Aku tidak memintamu berlari." Wonwoo menggerutu, namun tatapan matanya tetap hangat menatap wajah tampan Mingyu.

' _Kau mengejutkanku_.' Mingyu masih berbicara melalui ponsel.

Wonwoo tertawa, tawa yang terdengar begitu Indah diantara mereka berdua. "Aku merindukanmu," lirihnya diakhir dengan lembut.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, memasukkan ponsel ditangannya kedalam kantung jeans hitam yang dikenakannya. Kakinya melangkah, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum menerima pelukan Mingyu, tangannya yang bebas melingkari pinggang kurus Mingyu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Wonwoo berbisik parau.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Mingyu menggerutu. "Kau bersikap aneh tadi sore dan itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir, kau tidak menghubungiku sejak kita berpisah tadi. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, hyung."

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, menyamankan wajah tampannya dileher Mingyu. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Wonwoo katakan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau mengunjungiku. Aku bahagia."

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa komentar, membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya dengan erat. Ini malam terakhirnya bersama Mingyu, mari lakukan dan jangan memikirkan apapun.

Wonwoo bertekad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Mingyu menggenggamnya dengan hangat, membimbing Wonwoo memasuki rumah mewah Mingyu yang besar, mata Wonwoo menjelajah, merekam satu persatu potongan gambar tersebut dalam ingatan.

Lemari besar berwarna coklat berdiri kokoh dibawah tangga yang melingkar, dengan berbagai barang antik tersembunyi disana. TV Lcd besar menempel dinding, mati dan terabaikan disudut kiri.

"Pengaturannya Bagus."

Mingyu menoleh, tersenyum mendapati mata hazel Wonwoo terlihat menikmati interior rumah mewah keluarganya. Tangannya yang benar mengacak rambut Wonwoo lagi dengan lembut.

"Eomma." Bibir Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Dia suka mendekorasi rumah ini sebelum pindah."

Wonwoo mengangguk, mengusap lengan Mingyu dengan lembut. "Beliau mengagumkan, aku menyukainya."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo, membimbing Wonwoo menaiki tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Jam besar disudut tangga berdentang 12 kali. Mengejutkan Wonwoo untuk sesaat.

"Sudah tengah malam." Wonwoo berujar lemah, mengikuti langkah Mingyu memasuki sebuah lorong dengan banyak pintu yang saling berhadapan. Mungkin lima sampai enam pintu. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mengerjap pelan membaca tulisan didepan sana. "Kim Taehyung?"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk menjauh. "Ayo masuk, hyung."

Wonwoo mengangguk polos, mengikuti tarikan Mingyu mendekati sebuah pintu yang berdampingan dengan pintu dimana nama Kim Taehyung tertulis disana.

Wonwoo melangkah masuk, menghirup aroma Mingyu yang langsung menyapa indra penciumannya. Matanya mengedar, menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan menilai.

Kamar Mingyu rapi, jauh dari yang dia perkirakan selama ini. Ukuran kamarnya mungkin dua kali lipat dari kamar Wonwoo. Sebuah tempat tidur king size berada ditengah, dengan seprai berwarna abu-abu. Sebuah rak buku berada disudut, dan Wonwoo cukup kagum mendapati banyak buku disana, dan semuanya tersusun dengan rapi.

Mingyu menutup pintu dengan lembut, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang melangkah secara perlahan, tangan lentik Wonwoo bergerak, menyentuh dengan lembut sisi-sisi kamar Mingyu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Wonwoo berbalik, mengerjap dengan wajah menggemaskan. "Aku tidak tahu kamarmu serapi ini."

Mingyu tertawa, melangkah mendekati Wonwoo dan menarik Wonwoo untuk ke sudut, dimana ada sebuah sofa berwarna putih disana, terlihat mengundang untuk diduduki.

"Duduklah, Hyung. Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu."

Wonwoo menurut dan melangkah duduk, menikmati rasa nyaman saat punggungnya menyentuh busa sofa yang empuk. "Aku tidak haus." Tangan Wonwoo menahan pergerakan Mingyu.

"Kau butuh coklat panas, Hyung." Mingyu menggeleng, tidak menerima penolakan. "Kau bisa masuk angin."

Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah, menatap punggung Mingyu yang menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Matanya menatap sekeliling, dan mendapati tidak banyak hal yang menghias kamar Mingyu. Hanya beberapa benda untuk memperindah dan mungkin juga dibutuhkan oleh Mingyu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan disini?"

Suara desahan terdengar, mata Wonwoo mengerjap dan menatap TV plasma yang cukup besar didepannya. Ada beberapa kaset yang menghias disetiap sisinya, dengan sebuah PS berada tepat dibawah TV tersebut.

Wonwoo menyandar, menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Matanya mengerjap lembut, menikmati keheningan yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Wonwoo tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, dia tidak bisa menetap ditempat yang baru.

Namun Wonwoo sadar bahwa Mingyu bukan orang lain, bahkan kebiasannya selama ini bisa dikecualikan jika itu berkaitan dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan jatuh Cinta pada seorang pria. Bukan karena dia orang yang kolot, tapi karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo tidak bisa terbuka dengan orang lain, bahkan mungkin pada Mingyu. Namun Wonwoo sadar, bahwa Mingyu menjadi orang yang sangat berarti untuknya sekarang. Bahkan untuk pergi, Wonwoo yakin dia juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau melamun, Hyung."

Wonwoo tidak tahu jika Mingyu sudah berada disampingnya dengan segelas coklat yang mengepul, bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, dengan posisi duduk yang menghadap kearah Wonwoo, menatap Wonwoo yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar Mingyu.

"Suasana kamarmu membuatku mengantuk."

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang jika lelah." Mingyu berbisik lembut, meletakkan dengan hati-hati Segelas coklat hangat yang dia bawa keatas meja.

"Aku belum ingin tidur." Wonwoo mengerjap lembut. "Kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu disini bukan?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan ikut menyandar, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan cahaya redup. "Ini tempat yang paling nyaman di rumahku."

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap wajah tampan Mingyu dari samping. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk, mengerti dengan baik apa yang Mingyu maksudkan. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi Mingyu dengan asal. "Lakukan semua hal yang membuatmu bahagia, Mingyu-ya."

"Kenapa?" Mingyu balik bertanya, menikmati usilan tangan Wonwoo dipipinya.

"Karena aku ingin kau selalu bahagia."

Mingyu mengerjap, mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Tubuhnya bergerak bangun, menatap intens wajah tampan Wonwoo.

"Ada yang tidak beres kan? Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, hyung."

Wonwoo mengerjap, menahan nafas selama beberapa saat. "Pada dasarnya banyak hal yang aku sembunyikan dari semua orang, Mingyu-ya."

"Termaksud aku?" Suara Mingyu parau.

Wonwoo mendesah, tanpa sadar menunduk. "Aku memang menyembunyikan banyak hal yang bahkan tidak aku sadari." Mingyu diam, menatap Wonwoo sengan intens. "Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak ingin aku sembunyikan darimu."

Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu yang memilih diam. Wonwoo tahu dia salah, tapi tidak ada satu manusiapun yang bisa merubah sifat mereka dalam satu malam, bahkan demi orang yang mereka cintai.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu diam tidak bersuara, wajahnya mengeras, namun tatapannya menatap Wonwoo dengan sendu, seolah Mingyu ingin marah, namun dia tidak bisa.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, satu hal yang harus kau ingat." Mata mereka bertemu, saling menatap dengan intens. "Aku benar-benar bahagia setiap melakukan apapun yang berkaitan denganmu, karena tanpa aku sadari sekalipun," Wonwoo mengerjap lembut, tersenyum dengan manis. "Aku jatuh Cinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu karenamu."

Wonwoo menunduk, memutus kontak mata mereka. Wajahnya menghangat dan yang pasti bukan karena suhu ruangan. Bibirnya dia gigit menahan rasa gugup.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo mendesah, manatap Mingyu yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan Wonwoo tidak pernah lebih bersyukur dari saat ini. Saat dimana Wonwoo bisa melihat mata Mingyu yang perlahan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu." Mingyu berbisik, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa diam saat Mingyu menyentuk kedua pundaknya dengan lembut. "Aku ingin marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Mingyu mendekat, menuntun Wonwoo menyandar pada sofa empuk yang sedang mereka duduki. "Pada dasarnya aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding kau mencintaiku, hyung. Dan aku lebih takut saat harus berpikir bahwa mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan kehilangan dirimu."

Wonwoo terdiam, matanya terpejam lemah. Rasa takut itu kembali menghampiri, rasa takut untuk meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Aku tahu." Mingyu kembali berbisik, dan ketika Wonwoo membuka mata dia hanya bisa terdiam saat mendapati Mingyu sudah berada diatasnya. "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menghilangkan pikirannya untuk saat ini, saat dimana Mingyu benar-benar dekat dengannya. Saat dimana mereka berbagi nafas yang sama.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun sekarang." Wonwoo berbisik, mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan melingkarkannya dengan erat disekitar leher Mingyu.

"Hyung." Mingyu terbata, mendesah tertahan saat Wonwoo mendekat dan menciumnya tepat dibibir.

Jangan pikirkan apapun sekarang.

Mingyu terdiam, mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi pucat Wonwoo yang kini merona dengan lembut. Memperdalam ciuman mereka kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ehe aja deh, dan dika cuma mau bilang terima Kasih buat yang berkenan memberikan kesan mereka dengan cerita ini, kalian alasan dika buat tetap ngelanjutin ff ini.

Chapter depan mungkin 'ya begitulah' jadi kemungkinan bakalan dika update di wattpadd, tapi bakalan dika usahain update juga disini. Insya Allah.

Ps;

Pibesdey buat kekasih hatinya Jeon Wonwoo dika buat Ff oneshoot spesial buat ngerayaiin hari lahirnya Kim Mingyu, tapi dika update di wattpadd, buat yang mau baca mampir kesana ya, ehee. Unammenya sama kok,  dika137 juga, terus judulnya 'Roommate'. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa, Thankyouuu :*


	6. 6 Touch

o00o

.

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Romance & Drama

Rate : M

YAOI, BxB dan sebangsanya, TYPO(s), Ejaan Tidak Sempurna dan chapter ini mengandung adegan Enaa

©Meanie in your area~

.

.

6\. TOUCH

.

.

Rabu, 22 Maret 2017

Suara musik mengalun lembut, memenuhi ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter. Coklat, warna yang menempel pada dinding, memberikan rasa nyaman siapapun yang memandanginya. Sepasang sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam melewati pintu yang juga berwarna coklat berbahan kayu jati, menapaki lantai marmer berwarna cream.

"Lagi?"

Seruan tak asing terdengar, seorang pemuda dengan stelan lengkap melangkah mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk sosok jangkung yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Yah, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi, hyung."

Seungcheol tertawa, mengacak rambut hitam Mingyu yang dibalas Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Kau berhasil menemuinya?"

Mingyu menggeleng santai, mengikuti langkah Seungcheol mengitari ruangan dan mendudukkan diri mereka diatas sofa yang juga berwarna cream.

"Bukan pertemuan seperti itu yang aku harapkan, hyung."

Kedua alis tebal Seungcheol terangkat. "Berapa lama lagi kau ingin bermain-main?"

"Aku tidak bermain-main," Mingyu menjawab datar, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Matanya terpejam, tidak memperdulikan Seungcheol disisinya. "Aku masih ingin seperti ini."

"Sampai kapan?" Seungcheol menggerutu. "Kau memantaunya dari dulu, tidak ada yang salah dengan menemuinya kan?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau tahu bahwa dia terus mencarimu sampai saat ini kan?" Suara Seungcheol melemah, menatap pasrah tingkah tidak peduli Mingyu didepannya. "Aku merasa bersalah jika harus melihatnya seperti itu, kau tahu bagaimana Wonwoo yang sebenarnya."

Mingyu menoleh, menatap langsung kearah Seungcheol. "Aku masih ingin menunggu, hyung."

"Menunggu?" Seungcheol tidak peduli jika suaranya meninggi. "Menunggu apa lagi? Menunggu sampai kau puas melihatnya merasa bersalah?"

"Kau pikir aku sepicik itu?" Suara Mingyu tetap datar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim." Seungcheol mendesis. "Kau tahu jika Taehyung, saudara tirimu sendiri mendekati Wonwoo." Seungcheol mengabaikan delikan tajam Mingyu. "Dan sekarang kau membuat Jun dan Wonwoo bekerja sama. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Mempermainkan Wonwoo dan membiarkannya bersama mereka?"

Mingyu tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh Wonwoo-ku, Hyung."

Seungcheol memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu? Sampai kapan kau hanya memantaunya dari jauh."

Bahu Mingyu terangkat, mengedik tidak tahu.

"Aku hanya akan terus berada disampingnya, begitu saja."

Seungcheol mendesis, menelan kembali makian yang ingin dia lontarkan. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya berteman dengan Mingyu beberapa tahun terakhir, memberikan semua informasi tentang Wonwoo tanpa Wonwoo tahu sedikitpun, bahwa selama ini Mingyu berada disampingnya, melindungi Wonwoo dengan caranya sendiri.

Seungcheol merasa bahwa dia mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri, namun entah kenapa dia tetap ingin membantu Mingyu, toh pada dasarnya semua berkaitan dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

...

.

.

Wonwoo menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Melangkah masuk dan melepas sweater abu-abu yang dia kenakan. Kakinya melangkah kearah kamarnya yang berada diujung, mengabaikan langkah kaki yang juga mengikutinya.

"Kau dari mana?"

Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya, melangkah mendekati sofa dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan cahaya redup yang berasal dari gorden yang tersingkap oleh angin.

"Matamu bisa semakin rusak jika kau melakukan sesuatu dalam gelap, Jeon."

Wonwoo mendengus tidak peduli, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang berada diujung kamar, berdampingan dengan jendela. "Kau masih disini?" Suara Wonwoo datar.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak betah dirumah itu."

Wonwoo mendesis, memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. "Kau bisa membeli banyak rumah yang kau inginkan. Jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasan."

"Dia kembali, aku sudah mengatakannya bukan?"

Wonwoo diam, mengontrol nafasnya secara perlahan. "Aku tidak peduli."

Taehyung tersenyum, menatap tajam foto Mingyu yang menghias dinding kamar Wonwoo. "Kau peduli." Taehyung mendengus datar. "Kau selalu peduli padanya sejak dulu."

"Kau bisa menyimpulkan apapun sesuka hatimu."

Taehyung ingin tertawa, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Berhentilah mengharapkannya, aku sudah mengatakan itu lima tahun yang lalu. Apakah sulit untuk memahaminya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela. "Kau tidak bisa memaksakan apapun, V." Suara Wonwoo serak, kembali memejamkan kedua mata hazelnya. "Sebagaimana kau tidak bisa memaksa dirimu untuk menyukai saudaramu sendiri."

"Kau tahu alasanku." Taehyung berujar datar.

"Tidak." Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti alasanmu."

"Apa yang membuatmu tergila-gila dengan orang seperti dia?"

"Banyak hal." Wonwoo tersenyum lirih dalam gelap. "Kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

Hening sesaat, dan Taehyung hanya diam menunggu jawaban. "Karena dia tidak ingin menemuiku." Wonwoo menguap pelan. "Bahkan jika aku tidak ingin peduli padanya. Aku tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan dia. Seperti belenggu yang mengikat."

"Kau menyiksa dirimu untuk pengecut seperti dia."

"Kami sama-sama pengecut." Wonwoo tersenyum lirih, memeluk kedua lengannya yang terasa dingin. "Aku ingin tidur, kau tahu jalan pulang, kan?"

Taehyung mendengus, melangkah mendekati Wonwoo yang nyaris terlelap.

"Kau bodoh yang menggemaskan." Taehyung menggerutu, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menggendong tubuh kurus Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Wonwoo merutuk lirih, nyaris kembali tertidur.

"Tidurlah." Taehyung menjawab datar, menempatkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan hati-hati keatas tempat tidur, tangannya dengan telaten menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan lembut. Menekan saklar lampu untuk memberikan cahaya dalam kamar Wonwoo yang gelap.

"Terima Kasih, V." Wonwoo bergumam dalam tidurnya, bergerak miring untuk membuat posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Tangannya menarik selimut, bergelung dengan tingkah menggemaskan.

"Bodoh." Taehyung tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur."

.

.

...

.

.

Wonwoo menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar, menggenggam kamera ditangannya dengan santai. Matanya mengedar, menatap satu persatu aktifitas didepannya.

Terlalu ramai dimana semua orang memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing, dan Wonwoo tidak menyukainya. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan yang jelas-jelas menatap tertarik ke arahnya.

"Wonwoo." Seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau berbalik kearah datangnya suara. Matanya mengerjap pelan, merespon seadanya panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau bosan?" Jun mendekat, tangannya menggenggam sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel, mengulurkannya pada Wonwoo yang masih bungkam. "Maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Wonwoo menggeleng, menerima pemberian Jun dan meminumnya. Sedikit bersyukur saat rasa dingin kini menyegarkan dahaganya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jun tersenyum kecil, bibirnya yang berbentuk unik terlihat menggoda. "Aku akan melakukan pengambilan gambar sebentar lagi. Kau bisa menangkap kejujuran itu saat aku melakukannya kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, menatap kepergian Jun yang setelah sebelumnya memberikannya senyuman manis. Wonwoo ikut melangkah, mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Kita mulai pengambilan gambar." Seseorang berteriak disusul dengan teriakan yang berkisanambungan. Wonwoo menatap sekeliling, mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Jun yang memasuki sebuah arena yang disulap menjadi area bartender.

Satu foto terambil, dan Wonwoo bisa melihat bahwa Jun benar-benar profesional dengan apa yang dia lakukan, namun tidak dengan kejujuran seperti yang Jun inginkan.

"Kamera 13 dan 14 bersiap." Lagi-lagi seseorang berteriak dengan keras, melambaikan tangannya yang dituruti semua orang dengan sigap. "Siap, kamera! Action."

Wonwoo menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Tangannya sesekali memotret, namun sejauh ini dia belum menemukan foto Jun yang dia cari.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang." Wonwoo bergumam, melangkah ke pinggir dan menatap protes syuting dengan tubuh yang menyandar kedinding, tangannya terlipat, dan tatapannya terfokus pada Jun yang terlihat kebingungan sekarang.

"Take." Laki-laki yang sedari tadi gemar berteriak kembali berteriak, Tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk memerintah. "Kita istirahat 15 menit."

Terdengar keluhan disana-sini. Jun melangkah keluar dari area bar dengan lengan kemeja putihnya yang kini terlipat, raut wajahnya kacau, meski harus Wonwoo akui Jun tetap terlihat tampan.

Kaki Wonwoo melangkah, mengikuti Jun yang terlebih dulu bergerak. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang jelas-jelas mengejarnya.

"Dia bisa kacau juga." Tangan Wonwoo terangkat, memotret punggung Jun yang berjalan dan membelakanginya, mungkin tidak selebar bahu model yang biasanya, namun Wonwoo bisa melihat otot-otot yang terbentuk dari kemeja putih ketat yang dia kenakan.

Wonwoo memotret sekali lagi, menangkap ekspresi Jun saat mendesah frustasi. Ekspresi jujur pertama yang Wonwoo tangkap dengan sempurna.

"Tidak selamanya kau berhasil melakukan semuanya dengan baik." Wonwoo melangkah duduk, mengambil posisi disamping Jun yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kalut yang sama.

"Yang tadi buruk kan?" Suara Jun parau, kembali menundukkan wajah tampannya untuk menghindari tatapan lurus Wonwoo padanya.

"Kalau buruk kau tinggal memperbaikinya, apa yang salah?"

"Aku sudah berusaha." Jun berbisik, matanya melirik Wonwoo yang menatap kedepan.

"Kau belum." Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Jun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu jika kau sudah berusaha."

Jun terdiam, menatap wajah datar Wonwoo yang tanpa ekspresi, tapi Jun menyadari saat-saat itulah Jun bisa melihat pesona Wonwoo sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada mereka apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

Wonwoo mengedik pelan, membawa kameranya untuk fokus dan kembali memotret Jun dengan jarak dekat, menangkap momen dimana Jun menatapnya penuh harap.

"Jangan katakan apapun." Wonwoo berujar pelan, kembali memotret Jun berkali-kali. "Lakukan yang membuatmu nyaman, jika mereka bisa menangkap kenyamananmu yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak akan menolaknya."

Jun terdiam, menatap ke depan dimana orang-orang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Mengabaikan mereka berdua yang berada disudut tangga.

"Aku bisa melakukannya?"

Wonwoo ingin tertawa, menatap Jun dengan tatapan menyindir. "Hanya kau yang tahu batas kemampuanmu, Jun. jangan banyak Menunda untuk sekedar mencari banyak alasan."

Jun mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas lututnya yang tertekuk. Wajah tampannya ia sandarkan disana, menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku tidak mencari alasan."

Wonwoo kembali memotret, mengakui bahwa saat tanpa ekspresi, Jun benar-benar terlihat tampan. "Hanya kau yang tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Jun mengangguk, Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Terima Kasih."

Wonwoo ikut mengangguk, Tangannya bergerak begitu cepat untuk merekam ekspresi Jun didepannya. Ekspresi dimana Jun terlihat begitu tenang.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Wonwoo tersenyum teramat tipis, menepuk pundak Jun dengan lembut.

Jun tersenyum kecil, beranjak bangun dan menatap Wonwoo yang masih mendudukkan dirinya diatas tangga.

""Terima Kasih." Bibirnya lagi-lagi memamerkan senyuman manis. Melambaikan tangannya pada kamera Wonwoo yang setiap saat menangkap ekspresi yang Jun ciptakan.

.

.

...

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja ingin pergi sebelum tangannya ditahan seseorang. Matanya mengerjap pelan menatap wajah tampan Jun yang menggenggam hangat lengan kurusnya.

"Aku antar pulang ya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, melepas genggaman Jun dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku bawa mobil."

"Kalau gitu aku yang menumpang padamu."

Wonwoo memperbaiki posisinya berdiri, menatap Jun dengan tatapan fokus kemudian. "Ada apa?"

Jun menatap intens mata hazel milik Wonwoo. "Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Kali ini saja."

Wonwoo mengerjap tidak mengerti dengan wajahnya yang tetap terlihat datar. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada." Jun mengangguk yakin.

"Lalu?"

Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman manis. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu."

Wonwoo mendesah, merasa bingung dan aneh saat ada orang yang menunjukkan ketertarikan yang berlebihan padanya. Wonwoo hanya orang biasa, dan Jun. Demi Tuhan, dia salah satu aktor yang paling berbakat tahun ini. Dan jangan tanya berapa banyak fans yang akan patah hati jika mengetahui bahwa Jun menyukai laki-laki sepertinya.

"Jangan gila, Jun."

"Apa?" Jun bersikeras, melangkah mendekati tubuh Wonwoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan pada siapa kau akan jatuh Cinta, Wonwoo. Dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku."

Wonwoo ingin marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Jika aku ingin menyerah, maka aku yang akan mengatakannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan itu, bahkan jika itu kau."

Wonwoo mendesis, mensyukuri area parkir yang sepi. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. "Didalam Cinta hanya ada dua ruang, Jun. Dan tidak ada ruang untuk orang ketiga."

Jun terdiam, mematung menatap kepergian Wonwoo yang membelakanginya lalu melangkah mendekati mobil Audi miliknya yang terparkir rapi.

Wonwoo melangkah masuk, menutup pintu mobil dan menatap jendela, menembus jauh pada tubuh Jun yang masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah datar.

Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi pemberi harapan palsu, karena seberapa lamapun Jun berusaha. Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapnya lebih dari yang Jun harapkan, karena sekali lagi, Wonwoo hanya jatuh Cinta pada Mingyu.

Jun menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan tatapan semu, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan mata yang mengerjap polos beberapa kali. Satu hal yang mengejutkan Jun, bukan karena penolakan Wonwoo, tapi karena satu fakta yang baru Jun ketahui.

Wonwoo sudah jatuh Cinta pada orang lain terlebih dulu jauh sebelum dia mengenal Wonwoo, dan sialnya! Orang tersebut masih Wonwoo cintai sampai sekarang.

"Tapi siapa?" Jun mengeram pelan, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang juga sedang menahan emosi sejak tadi dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir disudut.

.

.

...

.

.

Malam kelulusan, Di kamar Mingyu, 24 Januari 2009.

"Aku tahu." Mingyu kembali berbisik, dan ketika Wonwoo membuka mata dia hanya bisa terdiam saat mendapati Mingyu sudah berada diatasnya. "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menghilangkan pikirannya untuk saat ini, saat dimana Mingyu benar-benar dekat dengannya. Saat dimana mereka berbagi nafas yang sama.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun sekarang." Wonwoo berbisik, mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan melingkarkannya dengan erat disekitar leher Mingyu.

"Hyung." Mingyu terbata, mendesah tertahan saat Wonwoo mendekat dan menciumnya tepat dibibir.

Jangan pikirkan apapun sekarang.

Mingyu terdiam, mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi pucat Wonwoo yang kini merona dengan lembut, membiarkan bibir merah Wonwoo bermain di bibirnya. Mingyu bisa merasakannya, hasrat dan kecanggungan Wonwoo yang menjadi satu. Dan Mingyu menyadari, betapa menggemaskannya Wonwoo sebenarnya.

"Hyung?" Mingyu menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh, menatap wajah cantik Wonwoo yang kini merona parah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, tatapan matanya menatap tidak fokus wajah tampan Mingyu yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya masih terangkat, melingkari leher Mingyu.

"Aku baik."

Mingyu mengerjap tidak mengerti, melepaskan elusannya pada pipi Wonwoo dan bergerak menjauh, melangkah turun dari posisinya yang berada diatas Wonwoo. Apapun, Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang bereaksi berlebihan pada setiap sentuhan Wonwoo.

"Kau harus tidur, Hyung." Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terangkat, menyerahkan segelas coklat yang Mingyu yakini sudah mendingin.

Wonwoo mendesah, tangannya terangkat dan mendorong gelas yang Mingyu ulurkan untuk kembali keatas meja. Tangannya yang masih berada dipundak Mingyu bergerak, mendorong tubuh Mingyu untuk bergantian menyandar pada sofa yang mereka duduki. Wajah cantiknya merona parah, dan kakinya melangkah ragu untuk mengambil posisi diatas Mingyu, menduduki paha Mingyu dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

"H-hyung." Mingyu kehilangan suaranya, matanya bergerak panik, menatap apapun selain tubuh Wonwoo yang kini berada dalam pelukannya secara tidak langsung.

"Tatap aku." Suara Wonwoo lebih serak dari biasanya, membuat Mingyu benar-benar terdiam kaku dibawa Wonwoo. Matanya mengerjap panik, mencoba untuk menatap Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan jarak teramat dekat.

Tangan Wonwoo? Mingyu mengerang, tangan Wonwoo masih melingkari lehernya dengan lembut.

"Hyung," Mingyu berujar lembut, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengontrol nafasnya, matanya mengerjap lembut, mencoba fokus menatap Wonwoo yang kini memilih duduk diam diatasnya. "Aku bukan laki-laki baik yang bisa menahan diri, hyung."

Wonwoo mengangguk, tidak menyadari tangannya yang bergetar disekitar leher Mingyu. Matanya mengerjap pelan, menatap mata Mingyu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan yang membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa Mingyu berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Aku takut." Wonwoo mengerang, menundukkan wajah tampannya dan memeluk Mingyu, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya diceruk leher Mingyu. Nafasnya terhembus kasar, tidak menyadari jika Mingyu menahan hasrat sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti, hyung." Tangan Mingyu terulur, mengusap punggung Wonwoo yang berada diatasnya dengan lembut. Wajah tampannya bergerak, mencium helaian rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo mengerjap, mengangkat wajah tampannya untuk mengambil jarak, matanya mengerjap lembut, mendekati wajah Mingyu secara perlahan. "Apapun yang aku lakukan, kau tidak akan pernah membenciku, bukan?"

Mingyu tahu bahwa ada yang Wonwoo sembunyikan, hasrat Wonwoo yang terlihat seolah tersembunyi oleh kekalutan yang tidak bisa Mingyu jelaskan. Ada yang Wonwoo sembunyikan, Mingyu ingin tahu. Namun dia benar-benar tidak bisa memaksa Wonwoo untuk menceritakan semuanya. Dia terlalu takut jika alasan itu akan membawa Wonwoo pergi darinya.

Mingyu mendekat, menciumi bibir merah Wonwoo dengan lembut, tangannya terangkat, membimbing leher Wonwoo untuk semakin mendekat.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu, hyung." Mingyu mengerang, mengambil jarak untuk mengambil nafas, matanya mengerjap lembut, menatap Wonwoo yang kini berada dihadapannya, tanpa jarak, dengan kening yang menyatu. "Bahkan ketika aku tahu bahwa kau pergi, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu."

Mingyu terdiam, bibirnya mengecap rasa asin yang tiba-tiba terasa olehnya. Tangannya terulur, hendak menjauhkan jarak mereka untuk memastikan Wonwoo baik-baik saja sebelum Wonwoo menggeleng. Manahan isakannya dengan menarik nafas secara perlahan.

Matanya terpejam, dengan air mata yang terjatuh luruh dengan lembut. Wonwoo bergerak, mencium kening Mingyu yang tertutupi poni dengan lembut, bibirnya bergerak, mencium ujung pelipis Mingyu dengan lembut, tangannya kembali terulur, kini mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan lembut.

Mingyu lupa caranya bernafas, matanya sontak terpejam saat Wonwoo mendekat, mencium kelopak matanya dengan lembut. Mingyu bisa merasakan, tekstur lembut yang terasa menggelitik kini bergerak turun, mencium ujung hidung mancungnya.

"Hyung." Mingyu mengeram, menelan kembali apapun yang ingin dia ucapkan saat bibir Wonwoo kembali bergerak, mencium pipinya dengan sama lembutnya seperti ciuman lainnya.

Mingyu membuka mata, menatap sosok Wonwoo yang terisak tanpa suara dengan mata terpejam. Hatinya terasa sakit, entah karena apa.

Mingyu tersenyum lirih, bergerak kaku dan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan lembut. Membawa tubuh Wonwoo yang berada diatasnya untuk semakin mendekat, bibirnya bergerak, mencari bibir Wonwoo yang basah.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung." Mingyu berbisik, mengabaikan apapun dan menyatukan bibir mereka, menciumi setiap sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut, memberi pijatan lembut pada bibir Wonwoo yang masih bergetar.

Tangannya bergerak, mengusap pundak Wonwoo dengan lembut, memberikan getaran aneh yang sulit Wonwoo jelaskan, matanya mengerjap tak beraturan, hendak berbisik sebelum Mingyu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut, mengantarkan getaran aneh yang semakin sulit dijelaskan.

Tangan Wonwoo kembali terangkat, menyentuh rambut hitam Mingyu dan menggenggamnya, mengantarkan rasa aneh yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Mingyu tersenyum dalam ciumannya, bergerak pelan mencari posisi nyaman sebelum memperdalam ciuman mereka, membawa lidahnya untuk bermain dan mengitari bibir manis Wonwoo, mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Wonwoo.

"Gyuh." Wonwoo mengerang, membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan menyambut lidah Mingyu. Matanya terpejam erat, terengah hebat saat mendapati lidah Mingyu menjilat lidahnya, bermain santai tanpa memperdulikan saliva mereka yang merembes turun.

Bibir Mingyu bergerak, menciumi bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo bergantian, Tangannya bergriliya, merembet turun dan melepas sweater hangat yang Wonwoo kenakan, mengusap sisi lengan Wonwoo yang bebas dengan lembut.

Mingyu terengah, menarik nafas secara kasar dan menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo yang merona parah, bibir merahnya membengkak, bercahaya karena saliva mereka yang menghias disana.

Mingyu tersenyum manis, kembali mendekat dan menjilati setiap sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut, menjilati kembali saliva yang baru saja mereka ciptakan, Tangannya bergerak liar, melesak masuk kedalam baju kaos yang Wonwoo kenakan, Tangannya bergerak lembut, menikmati saat-saat ujung Tangannya menyentuh kulit punggung Wonwoo dengan lembut, menikmati saat-saat dimana Wonwoo meracau tidak jelas karena sentuhannya.

Wonwoo mengerang, menurunkan tangannya yang mengacak rambut Mingyu dengan sempurna dan menyentuh lengan Mingyu, nafasnya terengah, dan tatapan matanya menatap Mingyu dengan intens.

"Ayo lakukan." Wonwoo berbisik, beranjak bangun dengan kaki yang serasa tidak menyentuh tanah. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Mingyu dengan kaku, berdiri berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang kini mendongak menatapnya.

"Tidak." Mingyu mengerang, menatap intens sosok tampan Wonwoo. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Hyung. Kau berbeda dari siapapun yang pernah aku sentuh dulu."

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan teramat lembut, tangannya bergerak, dan melepas satu-satunya kaos yang membungkus bagian tubuh atasnya.

"Ayo lakukan." Wonwoo kembali berujar, tangannya bergetar melepas kancingan celana jeans yang dia kenakan. Wajahnya merona parah, namun tatapan matanya tertuju lurus, menikmati wajah tampan Mingyu yang mengeras, menolak apa yang Wonwoo lakukan dengan tatapan tidak fokus, bergerak tanpa sadar mengikuti apa yang Wonwoo lakukan.

"Hyung." Tangan Mingyu terulur, menahan tangan Wonwoo dengan tubuh bergetar. Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" Wajah tampan Mingyu sendu, menggeleng pelan menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo yang kini mendekat, membungkuk, memperlihatkan pundak putihnya yang benar-benar mulus.

"Aku ingin kau orang pertama yang menyentuhku, aku tidak ingin orang lain."

Mingyu terdiam, menatap intens tanpa sadar pundak Wonwoo yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tangannya bergerak diluar kendali, mengusap pundak mulus Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Ah." Wonwoo mengeram tertahan, menolak rasa asing yang menggetarkan tubuhnya.

Kulit Wonwoo halus, benar-benar terasa lembut saat kepalan tangannya yang dingin mendarat disana, sensitif, dan benar-benar membuat Mingyu sadar bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah menyentuh Wonwoo selain dirinya.

Dan Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Wonwoo.

"Kau memberiku pilihan yang akan aku sesali jika aku tolak, Hyung." Mingyu merutuk, bergerak bangun dengan Wonwoo yang mengikuti gerakannya, Tangannya bergerak, melepas sweater dan kaos yang dia kenakan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kulit tannya terekspos, dengan otot-otot yang mulai terbentuk secara sempurna.

Wonwoo menunduk, menghindari tatapan Mingyu dan menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona.

Mingyu mendekat secara perlahan, menatap sisi wajah Wonwoo yang kini menghindarinya, wajah tampannya mendekat, menciumi pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Nafas Wonwoo terengah, tangannya terulur, mengganggam lengan berotot Mingyu dengan genggaman erat. Menahan beban tubuhnya yang terasa menggelenyar.

Mingyu mengeram, mengulurkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk mendekat, menyatuhkan kedua tubuh polos mereka. Menikmati saat dimana kedua sisi kulit mereka bersentuhan. Bibir Mingyu bergerak pelan, menciumi tulang pipi Wonwoo dan bergerak turun, menyapa setiap inci sisi kulit leher Wonwoo yang kini mendongak kesamping, mengeram pelan menikmati bibir Mingyu yang terasa basah dilehernya.

Kaki Wonwoo terasa tidak bertulang, gelenyar aneh yang menyentuh setiap sudut sisi sensitifnya mengantarkan getaran aneh yang sulit Wonwoo jelaskan, tangannya bergetar, meremas lengan kuat Mingyu dengan asal, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Rasa ini asing, membingungkan, namun ada satu hal yang membuat Wonwoo merasa mendamba, seolah ini adalah kejahatan yang paling nikmat, dosa yang terasa seperti keajaiban. Tangannya bergerak secara perlahan, menyentuh kulit Mingyu dengan lembut seperti yang Mingyu lakukan. Mencoba mengimbangi keposesifan Mingyu dalam menyapa tubuhnya.

"Uh~" Wonwoo menggeleng, menatap tidak berdaya rambut hitam Mingyu yang ada dihadapannya, tubuhnya benar-benar kaku saat lidah Mingyu turut bermain disekitar leher dan pundaknya, mengantarkan getaran aneh yang membuat Wonwoo selalu gagal mengontrol diri.

Lidah dan gigi, menyapa pundaknya dengan lembut, perpaduan asing yang membawa diri membumbung ke dimensi yang berbeda. Ada ciuman, jilatan, dan isapan yang membuat Wonwoo gerah, kakinya melangkah tidak beraturan, terduduk di sisi sofa dengan Mingyu yang menahan bobot tubuhnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, menikmati ekspresi baru yang menghias wajah tampan mereka berdua. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyadari, bahkan dalam pikirannya sekalipun, bahwa Mingyu benar-benar terlihat menggoda saat ini. Saat dimana keheningan menyelimuti mereka, dengan tatapan mata yang mengikat satu sama lainnya.

Mingyu mendekat, terhalangi oleh sofa namun tubuh yang membungkuk, tatapan mereka belum terlepas, masih terfokus menikmati wajah mempesona keduanya.

"Ketika aku memulai, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti, hyung." Mingyu nyaris mendesis, tangannya terulur, menyentuh pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang telanjang.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Gyu." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan lembut, mata mereka masih bertemu, seolah tidak ada fokus yang lebih baik selain wajah tampan mereka berdua.

"Ini salah." Mingyu mengeram, mendekat dan terhenti didepan bibir merah Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka, menunggu bibir Mingyu untuk kembali mengajaknya bermain. "Tapi sialnya ini kesalahan yang terasa benar." Wonwoo tertawa, menertawai situasi aneh yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Mencari pembenaran memang salah satu cara untuk mengelabui kesalahan.

Bibir Mingyu mendekat, kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka, mengecap rasa manis yang sulit Mingyu jelaskan. "Maafkan Aku." Mingyu berbisik disela pagutannya, menciumi setiap sudut bibir Wonwoo. Menghilangkan rasa sesal yang dengan bodohnya menganggu perasaannya saat ini.

Wonwoo menggeleng, menarik nafas secara kasar dan memejamkan matanya. Menarik Mingyu untuk menciumnya semakin dalam. Matanya terpejam, menerima semua pijatan bibir Mingyu dengan wajah pasrah.

Mingyu mendesah, ikut memejamkan matanya dan menciumi Wonwoo lebih dalam. Mengusap pipi pucat itu sesekali. Menghilangkan rasa dingin yang terasa nyata dikedua tangannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung."

Wonwoo mengerjap, menjauhkan ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Mingyu dengan lembut. Bibir tipisnya masih membengkak dan kini menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Aku juga."

Wonwoo tersenyum begitu tulus, bergerak bangun dan mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga menabrak dinding kamar. Matanya mengerjap lembut sebelum mencari bibir Mingyu, mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka dan terhenti untuk sejenak.

"Bibirku kaku." Wonwoo berbisik polos.

Mingyu terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik leher Wonwoo untuk mendekat. Mencium Wonwoo semakin dalam kemudian. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, menikmati tangan Wonwoo yang membelai rambutnya. Menikmati sentuhan manis Wonwoo yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, seolah sentuhan itu mampu menghantarkan ketenangan yang diinginkannya tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, tanpa aku sadari." Mingyu berujar dengan suara seraknya, mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang menghangat dengan lembut. Hanya sentuhan ringan, lebih lembut dari bisikan, tapi dibubuhi aroma yang menggoda.

Sentuhan sederhana yang menghantarkan getaran dalam diri Wonwoo, membuatnya terlonjak yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis disela pagutan mereka. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Aku sangat merindukanmu lebih dari apapun."

Kali ini Mingyu menciumnya lebih lama, Mingyu tidak memeluknya, namun Wonwoo bisa merasakan kehangatan yang selalu dirindukannya setiap saat. Bibir Mingyu menciumnya dengan hangat, tekanannya lembut dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Bibir atasnya bergerak pelan, seolah mengundang Wonwoo bermain dengan lembut.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mata tajam Mingyu yang Wonwoo sukai sudah terpejam, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil, membuka kedua bibirnya dan membiarkan Mingyu mencari cela disana. Mengajaknya bermain, dan membuat matanya terpejam erat.

Kenikmatan ciuman itu membuat Wonwoo bingung, mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Namun Mingyu selalu membuatnya kebingungan dengan gairahnya yang seolah meledak tanpa Wonwoo sadari.

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo tidak sadar jika Mingyu sedikit menjauh dari bibirnya, namun kedua hidung mereka yang bersentuhan membuat Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu masih begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri lagi, Hyung."

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat pada tubuh Mingyu, mengabaikan tubuh polos mereka yang kini melekat sempurna didinding kamar Mingyu. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang teramat manis. "Aku tidak masalah."

Mingyu tidak berkomentar, namun gerakannya lebih cepat. Dan lagi bibirnya menemukan bibir Wonwoo, lidahnya menyelinap dengan lembut kedalam bibir Wonwoo, tidak menembus dalam seperti yang dia lakukan tadi, tapi jelas mengundang Wonwoo untuk mencicipi gairah yang sama yang kini menyelimuti Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak ragu, dan lidahnya menyambut undangan Mingyu dengan baik, lidahnya bergerak lembut dan menghisap lidah Mingyu dengan pelan. Hal sederhana yang mengantarkan getaran hebat kedalam diri Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman panjang mereka.

Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya, menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap wajah cantik Wonwoo yang merona hebat didepannya. Matanya menggelap, seolah ada gairah yang menyelimutinya disana. Matanya memicing, menyelami mata kelam Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut, sebuah tatapan sayu yang mengundang.

"Ming~" Tangan Wonwoo bergetar, bergerak menyentuh pipi Mingyu yang hangat dengan tangannya yang dingin, memejamkan matanya saat getaran lembut itu menggoda tubuhnya.

Mingyu hanya diam, menikmati wajah mempesona Wonwoo yang terpejam, mengabaikan respon tubuhnya yang juga bergetar hebat karena sentuhan sederhana dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka matanya, menatap Mingyu dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tersenyum kecil sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Mingyu, menggoda bibir tebal Mingyu dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil yang menggetarkan tubuhnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas rambut hitam setengah berantakan milik Mingyu dengan erat.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya, mempertahankan posisi berdirinya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Wonwoo dengan begitu santai, menggendong tubuh mungil Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dengan posesif, masih membiarkan Wonwoo bermain dengan bibirnya.

Mingyu tidak tahu bahwa Wonwoo bisa semenggoda ini jika terlihat begitu pasrah.

Wonwoo terengah, melepas ciumannya dan menyatukan kedua keningnya dengan Mingyu, mata Mingyu tengah menatapnya dengan lembut disana, tapi jelas Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu masih ragu dan tidak ingin melanjutkan apa yang baru mereka mulai. Kakinya melingkar erat dipinggang Mingyu. Mengabaikan tubuh bagian atas mereka yang bergesekan, mengantarkan geleyar panas yang menggoda.

Mingyu seharusnya menyerah, karena dia tidak mungkin sanggup menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Wonwoo. Namun entah kenapa Mingyu merasa ada yang salah jika mereka melakukannya, anggap saja dia bodoh dan tolol, dan anggap saja dia tidak berpikir karena mengabaikan Junior kecilnya yang menegang dibawah sana. Hanya saja, Mingyu masih berkulat dengan pikiran konyolnya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

Mingyu masih bertanya, dengan bibir mereka yang begitu dekat, nafas Wonwoo menerpa wajahnya dengan begitu lembut, mata tajamnya tengah menatapnya dengan lembut, dan tangan pucatnya yang bergetar memegang pinggang Wonwoo yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan jawabanku untuk saat ini, Gyu" Wonwoo ragu dia bisa menjawab dengan benar, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik jika tangan Mingyu yang berada dipinggangnya masih memeluknya dengan lembut. Hanya pelukan, namun entah kenapa Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Semuanya terasa mengabur secara tiba-tiba.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mendaratkan ciumannya dan kini mencium Wonwoo dengan lebih intensif. lidahnya mendesak masuk, mengelola gua hangat milik Wonwoo dengan begitu posesif, percampuran saliva menjadi satu. Entah siapa yang menelan diantara siapa, Mingyu bergerak pelan, mencari tempat tidurnya ditengah keremangan malam, entah siapa diantara mereka yang mematikan lampu ketika mereka bergerumul di dinding.

Kakinya melangkah secara perlahan, dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Wonwoo yang ada dalam gendongannya dan bibir yang masih mengeksplor bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Menikmati bagaimana tautan panas mereka sama sekali tidak terpisah.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, seolah benar-benar pasrah apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan padanya. Kakinya kian mengerat, bergelantungan dengan nyaman ditubuh Mingyu yang kini berdiri kokoh disisi tempat tidur.

"Kita tidak harus melakukannya, hyung."

Wonwoo mengeram, merasa kesal bagaimana bisa Mingyu masih bertahan dengan sikapnya sejak tadi. Tangannya terulur, menuntun wajah tampan Mingyu untuk menatapnya.

"Sentuh aku, Gyu."

Suara Wonwoo serak, suara yang hanya bisa Mingyu mimpikan setiap malam.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu, Hyung." Mingyu berujar ragu, tatapan matanya sendu, terlihat kecewa dan merasa bersalah diwaktu bersamaan. "Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menyadari betapa menggemaskannya Mingyu sebenarnya, Tangannya bergerak, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan mendekatkan wajah tampan mereka berdua, membawa wajahnya berada diposisi yang lebih tinggi dari Mingyu, tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, dengan senyum tipis yang kini menghias wajah tampan Wonwoo.

"Bukan salahmu jika kau pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain sebelum ini," Wonwoo bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar, membodohi dirinya sendiri karena dia benar-benar tidak rela jika ada yang pernah merasakan sentuhan Mingyu sebelumnya. "Kau dan Aku, kita tidak bisa memundurkan waktu. Tapi saat ini, yang aku tahu, aku ingin kita melakukannya."

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang hanya Wonwoo tujukan untuknya, senyuman manis yang selalu membuat Mingyu sadar, bahwa Wonwoo satu-satunya makhluk Tuhan yang selalu membuatnya jatuh Cinta.

Mingyu memang takut, dia takut akan menyakiti Wonwoo dengan hasratnya yang berlebihan pada Wonwoo. Tapi seharusnya dia sadar, bahwa didalam alam bawah sadarnya pun, Mingyu tidak akan pernah sanggup menyakiti Wonwoo.

Dia terlalu mencintai pemuda manis yang kini berada dalam gendongannya, pemuda manis yang kini menatapnya dengan polos.

Persetan dengan apapun. Mingyu mengeram, memegang pinggang Wonwoo dengan lembut dan bergerak pelan, menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua diatas tempat tidur.

.

.

...

.

.

Ranjang berderit, menahan bobot dua pemuda diatasnya. Pipi Wonwoo terasa panas, rasa aneh itu seolah membara dan menjalar ketelinganya. Dan disaat seperti ini entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa malu, malu saat Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh damba. Tatapan yang tidak Mingyu sembunyikan lagi.

Wonwoo menahan nafas tanpa sadar, menatap lengan kokoh Mingyu yang berada diatasnya, kedua tangan Mingyu menumpu disisi bantal, menahan bobot tubuh Mingyu untuk tidak menindihnya. Mata mereka bertemu, mata kelam Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Wonwoo merasa dia ditelanjangi tatapan itu.

Wajah tampan Mingyu menunduk, mencium kening Wonwoo dengan lembut, bergerak turun, menyapu alis Wonwoo yang berbentuk. Wonwoo menahan nafas, tanpa dia sadari. Bibir Mingyu bergerak turun, mengikuti lekukan hidung mancungnya dan berhenti diujung. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mengantarkan sensasi geli.

"Gyu." Wonwoo berujar lembut, refleks memejamkan matanya saat bibir Mingyu kembali bergerak, mendarat tepat diatas bibir merahnya yang kini membengkak hebat.

Wonwoo lupa berapa lama mereka berciuman malam ini.

Lidah Mingyu menerobos masuk tanpa izin, menyapa lidah dan langit-langit, menyentuh setiap sudut mulut Wonwoo dengan lihai, menikmati erangan Wonwoo dalam ciuman panjang mereka.

"Eungh~" Wonwoo menarik nafas dengan kasar, menatap minggu dengan tatapan buram, tangan Mingyu terulur, mengusap lelehan benang-benang saliva mereka dan menjilatnya kembali, masih menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan intensnya.

Tangan Wonwoo bergetar, terangkat tanpa dia sadari dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu, membawa tangan itu mendekat dan menjilat tangan yang baru saja Mingyu jilat. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan tatapan panas Mingyu tertuju pada bibirnya yang masih menjilat tangan Mingyu.

Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka, mengulum jari-jari Mingyu dengan lembut, menikmati lekukan tekstur tangan panjang Mingyu dalam mulutnya.

Mingyu mengeram, menahan getaran hebat yang menderanya, lidah Wonwoo masih bermain, memanjakan jari-jarinya dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan, Tangannya di tarik, mengabaikan tatapan protes Wonwoo dan bergerak, menyentuh kulit telanjang Wonwoo dengan jari-jarinya yang basah.

"Eungh~" Mata Wonwoo refleks terpejam, meremas seprai Mingyu dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat jari-jari basah Mingyu bermain ditubuhnya, menyentuhnya dengan sapuan-sapuan kecil yang menggelitik.

"Kau sensitif, Hyung." Mingyu tersenyum kecil, menikmati wajah merona Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang bergerak turun, menyapu nipple mungil Wonwoo yang kini membengkak hebat. "Disini juga sensitif kan?"

Wonwoo nyaris berteriak, meremas seprai dengan erat saat Mingyu mengusapnya, jari-jarinya yang basah mengantarkan rasa dingin yang menggelitik. Wonwoo tidak bisa bernafas, menggigit bibirnya saat tangan Mingyu bergerak turun, mengusap lekukan perutnya dan bermain diarea pusar.

"Mingyuh~" Wonwoo mendesah hebat saat saliva Mingyu terjatuh, memenuhi lubang pusarnya yang sensitif, tangan Mingyu kembali bergerak, membawa cairan lengket itu melangkah turun, mendekati celana Wonwoo yang belum terkancing sempurna.

Kakinya terlipat, menahan rasa geli saat Mingyu menurunkan resleting celananya dengan lembut, tangan Mingyu bergerak lihai, menarik celana jeans yang Wonwoo kenakan, meninggalkan paha putih Wonwoo, turun kelutut, dan jatuh perlahan diatas lantai marmer yang dingin.

Wonwoo merona, mengalihkan tatapannya saat Mingyu menatap bokser biru yang dia kenakan. Menatap tonjolan mungil yang bangun disana.

"Jangan menatapnya." Suara Wonwoo serak, mengabaikan tatapan terpesona Mingyu pada tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang, badannya terasa panas karena tatapan Mingyu yang benar-benar intens pada tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh Cinta padamu." Mingyu berbisik, menunduk dan mencium pusar Wonwoo, menjilat kembali saliva yang nyaris mengering disana. Lidahnya bergerak, menjilati pusar Wonwoo dan turun kebawah, ketitik dimana celana boxer biru Wonwoo menahan pergerakannya.

"Gyuh." Wonwoo mengerang hebat, memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat gigi Mingyu bergerak, menggigit boxernya dan menariknya turun, menikmati saat dimana Junior Wonwoo menegang dan terbebas.

Mingyu terdiam, menatap intens tubuh telanjang Wonwoo dihadapannya. Wajah Wonwoo merona parah, menghindari tatapannya dengan menatap kesamping, mencari cara menghindari tatapan intens Mingyu padanya.

Bisakah Mingyu memaki? Sosok yang sedang berbaring didepannya benar-benar membuat Mingyu hilang akal. Tangannya bergerak kaku, melepas celana yang dia gunakan dan melemparnya dengan asal, tidak memperdulikan dimana celana itu mendarat, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Wonwoo, pada wajah merona kekasihnya.

Mingyu berhasil menanggalkan pakaian satu-satunya Yang melekat pada tubuhnya, tubuhnya telanjang bulatnya berdiri, berhadapan dengan tubuh telanjang bulat kekasihnya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, menaiki tempat tidur dan mengangkangi Wonwoo, membiarkan juniornya yang menegang bersentuhan langsung dengan pusar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka mata, terperanjat saat sesuatu menyentuh pusarnya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan menggelitik. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Wonwoo benar-benar jatuh Cinta pada tatapan Mingyu saat ini, tatapan panas seksual yang tergambar jelas.

Mingyu menyeringai kecil, menunduk dan menciumi bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut, bibirnya bergerak turun, jatuh kedagu dan merembet, membuat Wonwoo mengerang dan mendongak, menikmati saat bibir Mingyu menciumi urat lehernya dan bermain turun.

Wonwoo terhenyak, meremas apa saja yang bisa dia gapai. Tatapan matanya setengah sadar, menikmati jilatan dan gigitan aneh Mingyu pada lehernya. Berganti-gantian, disetiap sudut leher dan pundak. Bibirnya kembali bergerak, menciumi tonjolan mungil kemerahan yang membengkak, Wonwoo mengeram tertahan saat lidah Mingyu keluar, menjilatnya dengan nakal.

"Kim." Wonwoo mengeram, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut Mingyu, mengacaknya dengan asal saat lidah Mingyu kembali bermain, menciumi nipple Wonwoo yang membengkak tanpa henti. Tangannya yang bebas terulur, memanjakan nipple satunya dengan lihai, menikmati desahan-desahan panas Wonwoo yang dia keluarkan tanpa Wonwoo sadari.

Wonwoo bergetar hebat dibawahnya, tatapan mata hazelnya menatapnya tidak fokus, rambutnya acak-acakan karena gerakan tangan Wonwoo yang tidak beraturan disana. Bibirnya bergerak turun, mengikuti lekukan perut Wonwoo dan melangkah turun. Menciumi ujung tonjolan kemerahan milik Wonwoo yang kini membengkak hebat.

"Ahh~" Wonwoo bergerak bangun, mengerang hebat saat rasa basah dan hangat membungkus juniornya. Tangannya melemah, menahan bobot tubuhnya yang terduduk. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, matanya memejam erat saat lidah Mingyu bermain, menelan juniornya dengan santainya.

"Uhhh~" Wonwoo mengeram, menikmati sensasi aneh yang sulit dijelaskan. Juniornya terasa hangat, dengn sensasi aneh yang membuatnya ingin buang air kecil. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pundak telanjang Mingyu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. "Aku mau keluar, Ahh~" bulu kuduk Wonwoo meremang, mengejang hebat saat cairannya disedot Mingyu dengan santai.

Mulut Mingyu penuh, cairan putih kental merembes turun melalui sudut bibirnya yang tertutup. Mata Mingyu mendongak, menatap Wonwoo yang terduduk dengan wajah linglung. Mingyu bergerak naik, mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk, melingkari pantat Wonwoo dengan kakinya yang panjang.

Wonwoo mendesah keras, menikmati sensasi aneh saat kulit pahanya berseentuhan dengan bokong Mingyu yang berada diatasnya. Kedua junior mereka yang menegang bersentuhan, Mingyu mendekat, semakin menyatukan posisi mereka. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh leher senitif Wonwoo dengan intens.

Wonwoo terengah, wajah tampannya mendekat dan mendekati bibir Mingyu yang masih tertutup, bibirnya bergerak, menjilati sudut bibir Mingyu dan mengecap rasa asin dari cairan orgasme pertamanya. Jilatannya seduktif, mendekati bibir Mingyu yang nyaris terbuka dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Lidahnya melesak, menyapa gua hangat milik Mingyu dan mengecap rasa asin yang masih tertinggal, menyesap lidah Mingyu yang mengajaknya bermain didalam sana.

Mingyu menyeringai, menikmati pergerakan lidah Wonwoo yang terfokus pada kegiatan berbagi cairan, Tangannya bergerak, menuntun Wonwoo kembali berbaring tanpa melepas ciuman mereka sama sekali.

Tangannya yang bebas bergerak, mencubit nipple Wonwoo yang menegang dengan sayang, menelan desahan Wonwoo dalam ciuman panjang mereka.

"Let's play, baby."

Mata Wonwoo mengabur, menatap Mingyu yang kembali bergerak turun. Bibirnya terus-menerus mendesah saat junior tegang Mingyu menyentuh kulitnya yng sensitif. Tangannya bergerak, menahan gerakan Mingyu, dan bergerak bangun.

Wonwoo menggeleng, mengumpulkan tenaga dan pikirannya dan bergerak bangun, tangannya memegang pundak Mingyu, menarik tubuhnya untuk bangun dan mendekati wajah tampan Mingyu, bibirnya bergerak, menciumi pipi putih Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo berbisik manis, semakin mendekat dengan tangan yang kini melingkari pundak Mingyu, memeluk Mingyu dan menempelkan kedua tubuh polos mereka. Kakinya bergerak, perlahan berlutut untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Mingyu yang juga berlutut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Wonwoo kembali berbisik, mendekati telinga Mingyu dan menciumnya, menikmati sensasi dingin saat tubuh Mingyu bergetar hebat. lidahnya menjulur, menjilati daun telinga Mingyu yang memerah.

"Jeon." Mingyu mengeram, memeluk tubuh telanjang Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo kembali berbisik, bergerak turun dan menciumi pundak Mingyu, bibirnya bergerak perlahan, menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat dan memberi gigitan manis, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya disana.

"Kau milikku." Wonwoo mendesah, wajah tampannya terbenam didada Mingyu yang menegang, tangannya memegang lengan Wonwoo dengan kaku saat lidah Wonwoo bergerak nakal, menyapa setiap lekukan otot pada dada dan perutnya, meninggalkan jilatan menggelenyar dan gigitan yang Mingyu yakini akan berbekas keesokan harinya.

"Let's play." Wonwoo balas berbisik, bergerak mundur dan membungkuk, membawa bibir merahnya mendekati junior Mingyu yang menegang hebat.

"Ah!" Mingyu mengeram, menahan tubuhnya Agar tidak tumbang saat lidah Wonwoo menjilat juniornya seperti menjilat ice cream. "Shit." Mingyu memaki tanpa sadar, memejamkan matanya saat bibir dan lidah Wonwoo bermain pada juniornya, menyedot-nyedot Puncak juniornya menunggu cairan yang kini berada diujung.

Holly shit. Mingyu tidak pernah orgasme hanya karena permainan seseorang pada juniornya.

Bibirnya dia gigit, memejamkan matanya saat cairannya keluar dan disedot Wonwoo yang masih membungkuk didepannya. Tangannya terangkat, mengacak rambutnya dengan asal tanpa sadar.

Gelenyar kenikmatan menyerang Mingyu saat cairannya dihisap habis oleh lidah dan bibir Wonwoo yang membengkak, tatapan mereka bertemu saat Wonwoo mendongak dan tersenyum manis. Sisa cairan masih menempel disana, disudut bibir dan merembes turun hingga ke perut, cairan orgasme yang membuat Mingyu sadar betapa besar nafsunya sekarang.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak, mendorong tubuh Wonwoo untuk telentang diatas tempat tidur, ranjang kembali berderit hebat saat Mingyu bergerak turun, menjilati sisa cairannya yang melekat ditubuh Wonwoo. Membersihkan cairan orgasme miliknya dan meninggalkan jejak saliva yang membuat tubuh Wonwoo mengkilat saat terbias cahaya.

"Saatnya, Hyung." Mingyu mengeram, mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Wonwoo dengan mulut terbuka, mata mereka sama-sama terpejam, menikmati jilatan dan kuluman yang penuh kenikmatan. Jari-jari Mingyu basah dan lengket. Tangannya bergerak turun, menyentuh setiap sudut tubuh Wonwoo hingga ke ujung, ketempat dimana seharusnya dia bersarang.

Mingyu kembali mengulum jari-jarinya, membasahi jari-jari tangannya dan mendekati lubang milik Wonwoo yang kini berkedut, bahkan sebelum jari-jari Mingyu menyentuhnya.

"Uhh~~" Wonwoo mendesah hebat, menikmati gelenyar aneh saat tangan Mingyu perlahan masuk, menyentuh dinding-dinding lubangnya dengan tangan yang menggeliat dan basah.

"Ahh~" Wonwoo mengerang, menikmati rasa sakit yaang terasa aneh.

Mingyu mendekat, memberikan juniornya yang membengkak pada bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jilat hyu~~" Mingyu tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya, memejamkan matanya menikmati jilatan-jilatan penuh damba yang Wonwoo berikan pada juniornya.

Mingyu mengeram pelan saat Wonwoo menarik bibirnya dimana benang-benang saliva merembes jatuh saat Mingyu memegang juniornya dan menariknya menjauh, menyentuhkan kedua ujung junior mereka yang sama-sama menegang dan tanpa sadar mendesah penuh nikmat bersamaan.

"Now baby." Mingyu tersenyum manis, memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kaki Wonwoo yang terbuka lebar. Ujung juniornya menyentuh lubang Wonwoo, menikmati getaran hebat yang mengundang.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak, mengusap pinggang ramping Wonwoo dengan lembut, memberikan usapan-usapan menggoda dimana ujung juniornya perlahan bergerak, memasuki lubang hangat dan sempit milik Wonwoo.

"Uhhh~" Wonwoo meringis, menekuk Kakinya dan menghimpit tubuh Mingyu yang berada diatasnya.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak liar, memberikan usapan-usapan pada pinggang dan perut Wonwoo yang sensitif, wajah tampannya membungkuk dan mengulum kedua nipple Wonwoo yang membengkak bergantian.

"Ahhh~" Wonwoo mengeram nikmat, mengacak rambut hitam Mingyu yang sudah berantakan.

Mingyu tersenyum, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan melesakkan juniornya semakin dalam.

"Akh~" Wonwoo meringis, mendongak tanpa sadar.

Mingyu berbisik lembut, menenangkan Wonwoo dengan Jilatan-jilatan lembut dan menikmati bagaimana Juniornya terbungkus sempurna dalam gua hangat milik Wonwoo, melingkupi dan memeluk juniornya dengan erat.

"Wonu-yaah~" Mingyu mendesah, meminta Wonwoo menatapnya.

Tubuh Mingyu bergerak secara perlahan, menikmati saat-saat dimanaa Juniornya serasa terjepit, menikmati saat-saat lubang hangat Wonwoo membungkus juniornya dengan ketat.

"Mingyu, Akh." Wonwoo mendesis, mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk leher Mingyu. Memajukan tubuhnya dan melesakkan junior Mingyu semakin dalam.

"Aku boleh bergerak, hyung?"

Mingyu berbisik lembut tepat dihadapan Wonwoo, bibirnya mendekat dan menjilati bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo bergantian.

"Pertama kali memang menyakitkan, hyung." Tangan Mingyu terulur, mengusap sudut mata Wonwoo yang berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan Aku,"

Wonwoo menggeleng, melesakkan wajah tampannya dileher Mingyu dan mencium aroma Mingyu disana. "Lakukan, Gyu." Tangannya bergerak, melingkari leher Mingyu dengn erat.

Mingyu menciumi rambut brown Wonwoo yang basah karena keringat dengan lembut, mengangkat tubuh langsing Wonwoo yang bergelantungan di lehernya untuk berlutut, tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Wonoo dengan lembut.

"Akh~~~" Wonwoo mendesis, menggigit pundak Mingyu untuk meredakan rasa sakit, matanya terpejam, merasakan junior Mingyu yang keluar masuk dilubangnya.

"Shit." Mingyu memaki, memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan erat dan memajukan juniornya dengan cepat, matanya terpejam penuh kenikmatan, menikmati kehangatan dan gelenyar panas yang membungkus juniornya.

"Mingyu, Ahhhhh~" Wonwoo mendesah penuh nikmat, merasakan ritme junior Mingyu yang keluar masuk dilubangnya, rasa sakit itu menghilang, dan kenikmatan yang bagai keajaiban kini menderanya, mengantarnya pada mimpi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Wajah tampan Mingyu bergerak, mencari bibir merah Wonwoo yang sudah membengkak dan menciumnya dengan beringas, juniornya bergerak cepat, keluar masuk dilubang sempit Wonwoo yang kini mulai terbiasa.

"Shit, Aku mau keluar, sayang."

Mingyu memaki, memperdalam ciuman mereka dan memperdalam gerakannya menyentuh titik nikmat Wonwoo. Tubuhnya dan Wonwoo berkeringat, juniornya yang besar bergerak naik turun dilubang hangat milik Wonwoo.

"Ahhhhh~ nikmath~~" Wonwoo setengah terpejam, menikmati cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya, Tangannya bergerak, memeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan erat untuk mencegah tubuhnya tumbang karena kenikmatan.

"Uhhhh~" Wonwoo mengerjap berkali-kali, menikmati gocokan Mingyu pada Juniornya yang membengkak hebat, wajah tampannya bergerak untuk mencari bibir Mingyu, menciumi bibir Mingyu dengan beringas saat cairan orgasmenya kembali keluar, membasahi tangan Mingyu dan paha telanjang mereka yang berdekatan.

Lidah Mingyu menjilati saliva yang merembes, bibirnya mendekat dan menciumi kening Wonwoo dengan lembut, mata mereka berdua lantas terpejam, menikmati rasa hangat yang membumbung.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum lemah, memeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan erat dan mendesah berkali-kali saat Mingyu kembali bergerak, menggenjot lubang hangat Wonwoo semakin cepat.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak, menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai kelelahan dan mempercepat permainannya. Menikmati ketegangan saat orgasme ketiganya kembali menghampiri.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, bergerak lemah dan menciumi bibir bengak Mingyu dengan sayang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Matanya mengerjap lembut, kembali memeluk tubuh telanjang Mingyu dan menyandar lemah dipundaknya, nafasnya menderu lembut, matanya secara perlahan terpejam dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum manis, membawa juniornya untuk keluar dari lubang Wonwoo, karena semakin lama Mingyu disana, maka semakin Mingyu ingin terus bermain.

Tangannya bergerak lembut, menahan punggung polos Wonwoo yang tertidur dan bergerak naik, menarik bantal dengan satu tangan dan membimbing tubuh Wonwoo dengan lembut untuk berbaring.

"Betapa mempesonanya dia, Tuhan." Mingyu berbisik parau, menatap terpesona tubuh telanjang Wonwoo yang kini terhiasi bercak-bercak merah hasil karyanya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, menikmati wajah cantik Wonwoo yang kini terlelap dengan wajah damai, tetesan peluh yang menghias malah membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona.

Mingyu ingin menikmati tubuh telanjang Wonwoo semalam suntuk, namun dia tahu Wonwoo pasti lelah dan butuh kehangatan yang membuat tidurnya nyaman. Tubuh telanjangnya melangkah turun, menarik selimut yang terjatuh dengan Indah diatas lantai.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung." Mingyu berbisik lembut, membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan selimut dan mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman sayang dibibir Wonwoo yang membengkak hebat.

Kakinya melangkah turun, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa kamarnya benar-benar berantakan. Ada senyum bahagia yang menghias bibirnya yang membengkak, matanya menjelajah, dan tatapan matanya tertuju pada kamera milik Wonwoo yang berada dimeja didekat pintu.

Tubuh telanjangnya bergerak dalam keremangan malam. Mengambil kamera Wonwoo dan tatapan matanya lantas tertuju pada Wonwoo, pada wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya saat terlelap.

.

.

...

.

.

Wonwoo menguap pelan, mengerjapkan kedua hazelnya dan menatap sekeliling, merasa bingung sesaat sebelum menyadari sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dengan lembut. Tatapan Wonwoo terfokus, menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang terlelap begitu damai disisinya, bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum, menikmati saat terakhir dimana Wonwoo bisa merasakan Mingyu berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut kalau aku akan menjadi beban untukmu, Karena aku merasa tak mudah, aku merasa seperti berpura-pura saat ini. Karena aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu, aku bertanya apakah kau tak merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Wonwoo berbisik dalam kegelapan, mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan mengusap rambut Mingyu, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan pikiran bodoh kembali melintas dalam benaknya.

'Apa masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk menyentuh Mingyu seperti ini?'

Wonwoo mengerjap lembut, menghapus liquid air mata sebelum air mata itu jatuh menetes. Tangannya bergetar, melepas pelukan Mingyu pada pinggangnya dengan hati-hati.

Kakinya melangkah turun, menahan selimut yang hampir merosot dan menatap tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos, matanya berkaca-kaca, menyentuh tanda merah keunguan dimana Mingyu menandainya semalam suntuk. Bibirnya dia gigit, matanya lantas menoleh dan tanpa sadar kembali terfokus pada Mingyu

Wonwoo tahu dia bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya hanya karena alasan bodoh. Karena dia tidak berani mengatakan semuanya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu dia bodoh, tapi pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa merubah apapun, dia terlalu tertutup, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah turun dengan hati-hati, menahan denyutan sakit yang menyerang dari arah bawa saat dia melangkah turun. Bibirnya dia gigit, kembali menatap Mingyu untuk memastikan dia belum terbangun. Tangannya berpegangan pada meja, meringis sekali lagi menahan rasa sakit.

Tidak ada malam pertama yang tidak menyakitkan, namun tidak ada malam pertama yang tidak berkesan. Dan Wonwoo menyadarinya, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini seumur hidupnya.

"Karena saat kita bersama, aku bisa tersenyum dan karenamu juga aku bisa menangis. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalaninya seperti ini tanpamu, aku tidak bisa, ini adalah hari terakhir kita, jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, jadi Tak peduli kapan dan dimana dirimu, bahkan jika kita tak bisa bersama. Kita akan selalu, seperti kita saat ini, tersenyum layaknya bunga yang mekar. Aku akan menjadi musim semi untuk senyum mu." Wonwoo tersenyum sendu, tangannya bergerak kaku untuk menghapus cairan hangat yang merembes tanpa diminta. Wajah tampannya mendekat, menatap intens wajah tampan Mingyu yang terlelap dengan wajah polos.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gyu." Wonwoo menunduk, mencium bibir merah Mingyu yang mmbengkak karena ciuman hebat mereka semalam dengan lembut, hanya kecupan sederhana yang singkat. Tangannya yang bebas terulur, mengusap rambut hitam minggu dengan sayang. "Aku Cinta kamu." Wonwoo tersenyum manis, berjalan tertatih menggapai kaos dan sweaternya yang berserakan diatas sofa.

Tangannya bergetar, menatap pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin besar yang menghias dinding, tatapan Wonwoo menerawang, menembus kaca dan kembali terfokus pada Mingyu yang terlelap. Wonwoo memakai pakaiannya dengan bibir yang dia gigit, menahan rasa sakit yang sulit dijelaskan. Katakanlah dia memang manusia yang paling bodoh. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa merubah apapun saat dia seharusnya menepati janji yang dia buat. Tangannya terulur, menggapai kamera miliknya yang berada diatas meja.

"Aku gila kan jika berpikir aku ingin tinggal bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama."

Suara Wonwoo parau, langkah kakinya terhenti didepan pintu kamar Mingyu, tatapan matanya tertuju pada Mingyu yang masih terlelap dengan damai.

"Sampai jumpa." Wonwoo berbisik, menutup pintu kamar, dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Well updatenya ngaret kan ya? Jujur bagian awal dan akhir udah selesai sejak dulu (?) Tapi beneran harus ngumpulin feel buat momen mereka. Sejujurnya, Dika belum terbiasa buat adegan dengan rate M dan ditambah ini adegan malam pertama meanie. Why? Itu malam pertama mereka guys #dikapundung. Dan menurut dika mereka gak bisa sekedar josh-josh lalu selesai, dika harap kalian bisa nangkap maksudnya :'(, sorry dika yang baper :')

And sorry, mungkin di ffn bakalan discountined, lanjut di wattpadd aja :((


	7. 7 Secret

**o00o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romance & Drama **

**Rate : T+**

 **YAOI, BxB dan sebangsanya, TYPO(s), Ejaan Tidak Sempurna**

 **©Meanie in your area~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7\. LISTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 tahun lalu, sehabis liburan musim dingin, Maret 2002**

Anak tersebut menunduk takut, tangannya bergetar memainkan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Seharusnya kau berhati-hati saat melangkah, bukan?"

Suaranya terdengar dingin, membuat anak laki-laki bernametag Park Jae Ah semakin diam. Wajah tampannya tertunduk, menatap lantai yang lebih menarik dimatanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau minta maaf sekarang?"

Park Jae Ah mendongak, menatap sosok mungil dan menggemaskan didepannya dengan tatapan tidak terima, namun bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk bersuara.

"Aku bilang minta maaf,"

"Kau yang menabrakku, Jungkook-aa." Jae Ah kembali menunduk, mengutuk bibirnya yang kelepasan.

"Aku?" Suara Jungkook datar. "Kau yang berjalan menatap lantai, bukan kedepan. Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan aku?"

Bibirnya bergemeletuk, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap wajah menggemaskan Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku minta maaf." Dia menyerah, menelan harga dirinya sampai habis.

"Berhati-hatilah." Jungkook mendesis, melangkah meninggalkan Jae Ah yang mematung dengan debu kecoklatan menghias kemeja putih yang dia kenakan. Kakinya melangkah santai ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 4 dan atap sekolah, mengabaikan bunyi bel yang menandakan waktu makan siang telah berakhir.

"Hah." Suara desahan terdengar, kedua tangannya bergerak lancar melepas blazer kuning yang dia kenakan dan melemparnya kearah pagar sekolah, melepas kancing kemeja teratas dan melangkah mendekati pinggir dimana blazer sekolahnya berada.

"Membosankan." Bibir merahnya merutuk, mata beningnya mengerjap pelan menatap lapangan sekolah yang di isi beberapa siswa yang sedang bercengkarama atau sekedar berolahraga menunggu waktu pulang. Tangannya terangkat, bergerak mengacak rambut pendeknya yang berwarna hitam.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, langkah kakinya bergerak kearah sudut, menatap kotak kecil berwarna putih yang dia sembunyikan disela-sela pipa air. Tangannya terulur, mengeluarkan satu Batang dan membawa benda mungil berwarna putih tersebut ke sela-sela bibirnya yang berwana merah.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

Suara asing terdengar, dengan sebuah tangan yang terulur dari arah belakang dan mengambil rokok yang berada dibibirnya tanpa izin.

Jungkook mendesis, berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan orang yang menganggunya. Sosok jangkung dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang dia kenakan, rambut berwarna coklat, alis tebal, dan bibir merah yang kini mengapit rokok yang Jungkook yakini merupakan miliknya.

"Siapa kau." Jungkook mendesis tajam.

Sosok didepan sana tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan manis diwaktu bersamaan. Tangannya bergerak kearah saku celana, mengeluarkan pemantik dan menghidupkan rokok dibibirnya dengan gerakan santai.

"Anak baru." Dia menjawab santai, melangkah mendekati bangku panjang yang terlindungi oleh dinding gudang. "Kim Mingyu, itu namaku."

"Tingkahmu tidak lucu." Jungkook mendesis, mengeluarkan satu batang rokok lagi dan menyesapnya. Kakinya melangkah, mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping sosok yang menyebut dirinya bernama Mingyu. "Jangan menggangguku."

Mingyu mengedik santai, memainkan asap rokok yang berhembus begitu lihai dari kedua belah bibirnya yang berwarna merah. "Seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf, bukan anak tanpa blazer tadi."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, kembali menghembuskan asap rokok miliknya ke wajah tampan Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya. "Kau yang menabraknya dan membuatnya terjatuh, kau sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat, namun karena kau terganggu, kau menuntutnya untuk meminta maaf."

"Kau berperan menjadi seorang malaikat sekarang, begitu?"

Mingyu terkekeh, mengabaikan wajah kesal Jungkook disampingnya. "Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya maka jangan lakukan. Kau hanya membuat dirimu dibenci orang lain."

"Berhentilah bertingkah sok tau dan peduli padaku. Kau tidak ada kerjaann, huh."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan santai. "Caramu menyelesaikan masalah itu lucu." Tangannya mengibas, bergerak bangun dan melangkah kearah pagar pembatas gedung sekolah. "Kau benci asap rokok, dan kau mencoba untuk merokok agar orang lain membencimu. Jangan lakukan banyak hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Itu benar-benar tindakan yang sangat bodoh."

Jungkook mendesis, menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya yang tinggal separuh dan melangkah mendekati Mingyu, mendongak menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Berhentilah bersikap sok pintar. Kau benar-benar orang sok tahu yang sangat menjengkelkan."

Mingyu diam, menahan lengan Jungkook yang hendak menjauh. "Aku peduli padamu." Suara Mingyu datar. "Aku sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik bodohmu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini."

Jungkook diam, menatap mata hitam Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika kau menyimpan banyak masalah, jangan lampiaskan dengan cara menbuat orang lain membencimu. Itu tidak ada gunanya dan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Suara Jungkook bergetar, tangannya melepas genggaman Mingyu dengan kaku.

"Tidak banyak." Mingyu tersenyum kecil, kembali menyandar dengan santai di pagar pembatas. "Bersikap bijaklah pada tubuhmu, jangan melakukan apa yang akan kau sesali suatu saat nanti."

"Kau benar-benar orang paling sok tahu yang sangat menyebalkan." Mata beningnya mendelik, bibirnya mendesis sinis dan mengambil blazer miliknya yang berada disamping Mingyu. "Kau." Jungkook merutuk, memakai kembali blazer yang dia lepas tadi. "Kau sialan."

Mingyu tertawa, melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook yang melangkah menjauh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, senang mengenalmu." Mingyu tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan delikan sinis yang Jungkook layangkan padanya. "Mari berteman, aku juga suka tempat ini."

Jungkook mendesis tajam, membanting pintu atap dan melangkah turun. Mengontrol nafasnya yang menggebu karena emosi.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang membuka kartunya disaat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Mengajaknya berteman dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan, cara menjengkelkan yang entah kenapa berkesan tanpa Jungkook sadari.

"Mingyu," Jungkook mengulang nama tersebut tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi hari, 23 Maret 2017**

Wonwoo menguap pelan, mengucek kedua bola matanya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan mata setengah terpejam, matanya menatap sekeliling sebelum berhenti disatu titik. Mengerjap pelan untuk memastikan bahwa matanya benar-benar melihat seseorang yang terlelap disofa putihnya yang berada didepan televisi.

Wonwoo melangkah mendekat, mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa benar-benar ada orang yang sedang terlelap disofa miliknya dengan posisi bergelung, sweater yang semalam ia gunakan berada di pundak orang tersebut, membungkus tubuh tegapnya dengan tidak sempurna.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh, V." Wonwoo merutuk, mengambil remote AC dan menaikkan suhu, mengurangi rasa dingin yang Wonwoo yakini mengganggu tidur nyaman bocah menyebalkan yang kini terlelap dengan wajah begitu polos. Menghilangkan semua keluhan yang bersarang di tenggorokan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kamar biasa. Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya." Wonwoo mendesah, merapikan sweater miliknya yang membungkus tubuh tegap Taehyung yang terlelap. Matanya mengerjap, menatap jam dinding yang berada diatas televisi yang menunjuk angka 6 dan 8.

"Hampir jam 7." Wonwoo menguap, bergerak menjauh dan berjalan kearah mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak menggapai handuk dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dengan bibir yang sesekali menguap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma kopi latte memenuhi ruangan, memaksa Taehyung membuka kedua matanya yang masih terpejam dengan sempurna. Bibirnya menguap, tangannya bergerak kaku untuk merenggang, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kini menyerang karena posisi tidurnya yang berantakan.

"Hoam." Taehyung kembali menguap, bergerak bangun dan mengerjap pelan menatap sweater Wonwoo yang dia kenakan semalaman, matanya mengerjap pelan dan menatap sekeliling, menghirup kembali aroma kopi yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Jam 8." Taehyung mendesis, melangkah bangun dan kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah kecil, bergerak kearah dapur dimana Wangi kopi membangkitkan seleranya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang membelakanginya. Baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru langit melekat ditubuhnya, membungkus tubuh langsingnya dengan sempurna. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya tanpa izin disana.

"Aku menginap tanpa izin lagi." Taehyung tertawa konyol, mengabaikan delikan tajam yang Wonwoo layangkan. Tangannya terangkat, bertopang dagu menatap Wonwoo yang tampak fokus menyeduh kopi Wangi didepannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak marah?" Wonwoo mendesis, menuang kopi ditangannya ke gelas-gelas putih yang ada didepannya.

"Kau semakin cantik saat marah."

Wonwoo mendelik tajam, melangkah mendekati meja makan dimana Taehyung bertopang dagu disana. "Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu sebelum aku bertindak anarkis padamu."

"Baiklah, aku bercanda." Taehyung tertawa kecil, bergerak bangun dan mengacak rambut brown Wonwoo tanpa izin. Kakinya melangkah cepat, menghindari desisan tajam Wonwoo yang terdengar mengerikan. "Selamat pagi, Wonu-yaa."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan tatapan datar. Kakinya kembali melangkah, mendekati roti panggang yang menyembul keluar dari panggangan. "Yah, selamat pagi." Bibirnya berbisik lirih, berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil beberapa benda.

"ini cukup." Wajah tampannya mengangguk, melangkah mendekati penggorengan dengan beberapa telur dan sebungkus sosis berada ditangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma Wangi menguar diudara, menyapa indra penciuman Taehyung saat dia melangkah mendekati area dapur. Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, melangkah mendekati meja makan yang kini dhiasi banyak makanan menggiurkan.

Ada roti panggang yang terpanggang sempurna, telur mata sapi setengah matang, sosis goreng yang kecoklatan, beberapa lembar keju, dan dua piring berbeda dimana mayones dan saos berada disana.

"Menggiurkan." Taehyung bergumam kagum, melangkah duduk dikursi yang tadi dia tinggalkan dan menatap Wonwoo yang melangkah mendekat dengan sepiring buah berada ditangannya.

"Makanlah." Wonwoo menjawab datar, meletakkan dua gelas kopi yang mengepul lembut dihadapan mereka berdua. Kakinya bergerak, melangkah duduk disisi kursi yang baru saja Taehyung tarikkan untuknya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Taehyung tersenyum manis, menyesap kopi Wangi ditangannya dan menikmati rasa pahit dan manis yang tercampur sempurna.

Wonwoo mengangguk, menggigit sosis buatannya. Wajah tampannya menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang terlihat menikmati makanannya. "Kenapa kau tidur disofa?"

Taehyung terkekeh, menggigit roti panggang dan telur bersamaan. "Ada yang aku lakukan semalam, karena malas ke kamar aku tidur disofa saja."

Wonwoo mendelik, menyesap kopi buatannya secara perlahan. "Kau menyakiti tubuhmu, bodoh."

Taehyung tertawa, menikmati fakta bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar peduli padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung bisa mendengar bahwa Wonwoo mendesis, "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Wonwoo menatap Taehyung. "Memotret, apalagi?"

"Dimana?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. "Biar aku antar hari ini."

Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku akan membawa mobil, aku butuh tempat untuk kamera dan peralatan lainnya."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, mengabaikan delikan Wonwoo. "Dimobilku juga bisa, dan itu bukan alasan. Aku juga akan menjemputmu nanti malam."

Wonwoo mendesah pelan, menggigit roti panggang miliknya. "Kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, V. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak membutuhkan tumpangan apapaun."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Titik." Taehyung menggeleng, tidak menerima penolakan dan kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Sesekali aku ingin melihat dimana kau kerja. Toh aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Wonwoo mendesis. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Taehyung tertawa puas, menyesap kopi terakhirnya hingga tandas. "Kopi buatanmu yang terbaik."

Wonwoo mendelik untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membereskan piring makan mereka sebelum gerakan tangannya terhenti, matanya menatap Taehyung yang terlihat menggeleng.

"Aku yang akan membereskannya." Wonwoo mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kau bersiap-siaplah, setelah itu kita langsung berangkat."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, menahan tawanya dan membiarkan Taehyung membereskan peralatan makan mereka. "Aku tidak akan berterima Kasih."

"Yah, sama-sama." Taehyung tertawa, mengangkat piring-piring kotor kearah tempat cuci piring, tangannya bergerak lihai, mencuci piring dan juga membersihkan meja makan yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

Taehyung baru saja membilas kedua tangannya saat Wonwoo melangkah mendekat dengan kedua tangannya memegang dua tas. Tas satunya Taehyung yakini berisi kamera-kamera beserta alatnya, dan tas satunya milik Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggapai tas miliknya yang Wonwoo bawakan. "Thankyou." Taehyung sok inggris.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan dapur dimana Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dimana kau akan melakukan pemotretan hari ini?"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, meninggalkan apartemen dan melangkah memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka.

"Tempat Fanmeeting."

Taehyung mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Tema apa kali ini?"

Wonwoo mengedik pelan, "Hanya mengikuti seseorang untuk menbuat photobook miliknya."

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan terikat?" Taehyung bertanya tidak percaya, karena yang Taehyung tahu Wonwoo tidak pernah melakukan pemotretan kecuali pemotretan freelance. "Kau tidak sedang butuh uang kan? Kau bisa menyebutkan berapapun dana yang kau butuhkan."

"Aku tidak butuh uang, Taehyung." Wonwoo mendelik, melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan melewati aula utama dimana Taehyung masih berjalan berdampingan dengannya. "Aku hanya memotret satu model dengan waktu yang lebih lama."

Taehyung menggeleng tidak mengerti, melangkah keluar dari lobi utama dan berjalan diarea depan apartemen. "Kau dipaksa kan?"

Wonwoo mendesah pelan, menggeleng dengan sabar. "Aku tidak dipaksa siapapun, aku hanya ingin melakukannya."

Taehyung mendesah, menekan kunci mobil dimana mobilnya berbunyi dikejauhan, cukup jauh dari pintu utama Lobi apartemen.

"Harus kau memarkirnya sejauh itu?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan, Mengabaikan delikan tajam Wonwoo yang terdengar menggemaskan ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihat mobilku semalam, kalau kau tahu aku ada di apartemenmu, kau pasti langsung mengusirku ketika membuka pintu apartemen."

Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan, ingin tertawa namun urung. "Tapi aku tidak sesinis itu, V."

Taehyung mencibir. "Siapa bilang? Jika kau memang tidak suka, kau pasti akan mengusirku meski diluar sedang hujan badai."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap wajah tampan Taehyung yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau membuatku terdengar begitu sadis." Wonwoo merutuk.

Taehyung tertawa, mengakui bahwa Wonwoo menggemaskan dengan caranya sendiri. "Tapi apapun itu aku tetap menyayangimu."

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan langkah kaki mereka, dan memaksa Wonwoo untuk kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo dan Taehyung berbalik bersamaan, menatap satu sosok dengan kemeja tanggung berwarna abu-abu yang melekat sempurna pada tubuh tingginya, sebuah kacamata hitam bersarang indah diantara mata dan hidung mancungnya, gaya sederhana yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Jun?" Wonwoo mendesis tanpa sadar.

Jun mengangguk, kedua mata coklatnya melirik Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya melalui kacamata hitam yang digunakannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, berdiri berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku menjemputmu, kita pergi bersama ketempat Fanmeeting, ya."

Taehyung mengerjap datar, melepas tangan Jun yang masih menahan lengan Wonwoo dan menarik Wonwoo untuk menjauh, kakinya melangkah, berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok Jun.

"Jadi kau yang memaksa Wonwoo untuk berkerja tidak seperti biasanya?"

Dahi Jun mengernyit tidak mengerti, melepas kacamata hitam yang dia gunakan dan menatap intens mata hitam Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Jun bergumam dengan nada datar.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa memaksa Wonwoo untuk terikat padamu." Suara Taehyung terdengar dingin, kakinya melangkah semakin mendekat. "Jaga sikapmu dan bedakan batasan antara rekan kerja dengan orang yang memiliki maksud tersembunyi."

Jun tersenyum tipis, teramat tipis. Namun wajah tampannya tetap mempesona. "Kau bisa menebaknya?" Jun tertawa, menoleh menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak peduli, tetap secuek yang Jun tahu. "Jangan berpura-pura seolah-olah kau juga tidak memiliki maksud tersembunyi."

Taehyung mengangguk, bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Aku lebih tahu Wonwoo daripada kau, jadi apaaun yang kau katakan, itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku."

Jun menggigit bibirnya, mengontrol poker facenya dan menatap Wonwoo yang memilih diam sejak tadi. "Jadi pergi bersamaku?"

Wonwoo mendesah kasar, menatap kedua manusia tampan dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan. "Kalian tidak jadi bertengkar? Apa ring tinju tidak dibutuhkan lagi?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan, tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak menyukai apa mereka lakukan tadi. "Kami hanya berkenalan dengan cara laki-laki."

Wonwoo tertawa mengejek. "Cara laki-laki? Jadi kau pikir aku wanita dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Jun tersenyum kecil, menggeleng dengan ekspresi tampan. "Kami hanya mencoba untuk saling lebih mengenal, benar kan?" Alis Jun terangkat.

Taehyung mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Taehyung, kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung."

"Wen Junhui." Tangan Jun menyambut, balas menjabat dengan senyum mengerikan menghias wajah tampan mereka berdua. "Kau bisa memanggilku Jun, teman."

"Jadi Jun, aku yang akan mengantar Wonwoo ke lokasi pemotretan kalian. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjemputnya."

Jun tersenyum manis, menggeleng dengan eskpresi tanpa dosa. "Kau akan kesulitan jika harus bolak-balik, aku sengaja datang agar Wonwoo tidak kesulitan menemukan lokasi pemotretan dan juga untuk membantumu menghemat waktu."

Wonwoo berdehem keras, menghentikan apapun yang ingin Taehyung dan Jun katakan. "Berhentilah bertingkah konyol seolah kalian sedang melakukan syuting adegan roman picisan untuk berebut mengantarku." Mereka saling menatap. "Mungkin ada baiknya aku ikut dengannya, V." Wonwoo mengabaikan delikan tidak terima yang Taehyung layangkan, tangannya bergerak mengambil satu tas kamera miliknya uang Taehyung pegang. "Kau harus kembali ke kantormu, dan untuk menghemat waktu biar aku berangkat bersama, Jun." Wonwoo menggeleng, tidak menerima segala protesan. "Kami satu tujuan Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung mendelik tidak terima, menatap tas yang sejak tadi dia genggam kini berada dalam genggaman Jun, mata mereka kembali bertemu, melayangkan tatapan tidak suka secara gamblang.

"Aku pergi." Wonwoo melambai kecil, mencoba tersenyum menatap tubuh Taehyung yang masih mematung.

Taehyung melangkah mendekat, memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo tanpa izin dan menghentikan langkah Wonwoo yang hendak menjauh. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum manis, berpura-pura lupa bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang paling tidak suka jika dipeluk orang lain.

"Aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Wonwoo mendelik tajam, menatap wajah tampan Taehyung yang tersenyum manis sembari melepas pelukan singkatnya yang mengejutkan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Bibirnya merahnya mendesis tajam, mengabaikan senyum lebar yang terkesan konyol kini menghias wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Ayo." Wonwoo melangkah terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan Jun yang masih mematung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, mata Taehyung dan juga Jun.

"Ini bukan permainan" Taehyung mendesis, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun bermain-main dengan Wonwoo."

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main jika itu yang ingin kau tahu." Jun tersenyum tipis, melempar tatapan tajam sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan menyusul Wonwoo yang kini menyandar dengan wajah dingin di mobil hitamnya.

"Dia jatuh Cinta pada Wonwoo." Taehyung berbisik, menatap tubuh tinggi Wonwoo yang melangkah masuk kedalam mobil disusul Jun kemudian. "Aku tidak berpikir itu adalah hal yang benar." Tatapannya menerawang, menatap kepergian mobil mewah Jun dengan tatapan datar.

"Ini bukan lagi sekedar permainan sederhana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam kelulusan, Malam pertama mereka saling menyentuh, 25 Januari 2009.**

Mingyu tersenyum manis, membawa juniornya untuk keluar dari lubang Wonwoo, karena semakin lama Mingyu disana, maka semakin Mingyu ingin terus bermain.

Tangannya bergerak lembut, menahan punggung polos Wonwoo yang tertidur dan bergerak naik, menarik bantal dengan satu tangan dan membimbing tubuh Wonwoo dengan lembut untuk berbaring.

"Betapa mempesonanya dia, Tuhan." Mingyu berbisik parau, menatap terpesona tubuh telanjang Wonwoo yang kini terhiasi bercak-bercak merah hasil karyanya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, menikmati wajah cantik Wonwoo yang kini terlelap dengan wajah damai, tetesan peluh yang menghias malah membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona.

Mingyu ingin menikmati tubuh telanjang Wonwoo semalam suntuk, namun dia tahu Wonwoo pasti lelah dan butuh kehangatan yang membuat tidurnya lebih nyaman. Tubuh telanjangnya melangkah turun, menarik selimut yang terjatuh dengan indah diatas lantai.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung." Mingyu berbisik lembut, membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan selimut dan mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman sayang dibibir Wonwoo yang membengkak hebat.

Kakinya melangkah turun, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa kamarnya benar-benar berantakan. Ada senyum bahagia yang menghias bibirnya yang membengkak, matanya menjelajah, dan tatapan matanya tertuju pada kamera milik Wonwoo yang berada dimeja didekat pintu.

Tubuh telanjangnya bergerak dalam keremangan malam. Mengambil kamera Wonwoo dan tatapan matanya lantas tertuju pada Wonwoo, pada wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya saat terlelap.

Mingyu menghidupkan kamera, mematikan flash, dan menghidupkan lampu kamar yang berada diatas meja yang berdampingan dengan tempat tidurnya. Cahaya remang-remang menghias ruangan, menambah suasana intim tanpa Mingyu sadari.

Satu foto terambil secara asal, memperlihatkan tempat tidur yang berantakan dan Wonwoo yang terlelap menatap kesamping, memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya yang terekam cantik didalam kamera.

Mingyu melangkah mendekat, mengabaikan tubuh telanjangnya dan bergerak naik keatas tempat tidur yang berderit, lututnya tertekuk, memotret Wonwoo dari atas.

Beberapa foto terambil secara sempurna memperlihatkan sisi wajah Wonwoo yang terlelap, wajah damainya terlihat mempesona, memaksa Mingyu untuk berpikir jernih disaat seperti ini.

Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk menuruti hasratnya yang kembali bangun.

Mingyu membungkuk, kembali memotret dan menangkap wajah terlelap Wonwoo secara sempurna, memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang mulai terlihat, Mingyu tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengagumi hasil karya buatannya.

Ranjang berderit, Wonwoo bergerak dalam tidurnya dan berbaring telentang, sisi wajahnya menatap kesamping, menghindari cahaya lampu.

Mingyu menelan ludah, menarik selimut putih miliknya dan membungkus tubuh telanjang Wonwoo, tangannya bergetar saat sisi tangannya menyentuh kulit Wonwoo yang sehalus bokong bayi. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran nista yang kembali menghampiri.

Mingyu kembali memotret, menangkap momen saat wajah Wonwoo menatap kesamping dengan pundak dan sebagian dadanya yang terlihat, wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan, dengan kesan polos yang sulit Mingyu jelaskan.

Yah, hari ini Mingyu merengut kepolosan Wonwoo, satu fakta yang membuat tubuhnya terasa meremang, dia merasa bersalah, namun Mingyu tidak salah bukan jika dia benar-benar bersyukur dan menikmatinya.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, membungkuk dan kembali mencium bibir merah Wonwoo yang membengkak, hanya sesaat, mencegah hasratnya untuk kembali menggebu. Kakinya melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, meletakkan kamera disisi meja dan bergerak kearah kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang bulat.

Mingyu benar-benar tidak peduli, dan sebelum menutup pintu, tatapan matanya kembali tertuju pada tempat tidur, pada tempat dimana wajah menggemaskan Wonwoo terlelap dengan damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetesan air meluncur turun, jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah dan menelusuri sisi leher, bergabung dengan tetesan lain dan menuruni dada bidangnya yang telanjang. Bulir-bulir air bergerak turun, semakin jatuh ke bawah sebelum melesap diantara celana boxer yang dia kenakan.

Mingyu mengabaikan rambut setengah basahnya dan bergerak ketempat tidur dengan sebaskom air hangat dan handuk putih bersih ditangannya. Kakinya melangkah secara perlahan, mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur dan menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo yang menggemaskan.

"Kau kelelahan, hyung?" Mingyu bergumam pelan, mengusap rambut brown Wonwoo dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak menarik baskom dengan wewangian pepohonan, tangannya dengan telaten merendam handuk dan meremasnya.

Tangannya terulur, mengusap wajah tampan Wonwoo yang terlelap dengaan lembut, sangat berhati-hati mencegah Wonwoo untuk terbangun. Tangannya kembali merendam handuk dan meremasnya, membawa handuk tersebut kedaerah pundak dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, membersihkan tubuh Wonwoo dari sisa hubungan intim mereka semalam.

Mingyu menyibak selimut dengan hati-hati, membersihkan dada Wonwoo dan juga perutnya yang rata, tangannya bergetar, menghilangkan pikiran nista yang tetap saja menghampirinya.

"Eungh~" Wonwoo bergumam dalam tidurnya, pundaknya bergidik, menahan rasa dingin yang menghampirinya dengan mata terpejam, masih terlelap dialam bawah sadarnya.

Mingyu kembali merendam handuk. Menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh atas Wonwoo yang telanjang, kakinya bergerak turun, menyingkap selimut dan kembali meremas handuk kecilnya, membawa handuk setengah kering itu mendekati kaki telanjang Wonwoo yang kini tereskpos sempurna.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya, bibirnya dia gigit menahan getaran tangannya yang mengusap setiap inci tubuh Wonwoo. Ini pekerjaan yang memaksa Mingyu untuk pertama kalinya bekerja dengan fokus, Mingyu seperti mimpi saat bisa menyelesaikan itu semua tanpa berakhir dengan menyentuh kembali kulit Wonwoo dengan bibirnya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah turun, mengembalikan baskom dan handuk kekamar mandi. Dengan rambutnya yang setengah kering Mingyu bergabung dengan Wonwoo diatas tempat tidur, menarik bantal untuk berdampingan dengan Wonwoo dan membawa tubuhnya berbaring disana.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, membuka tangannya saat Wonwoo bergerak dalam tidurnya dan memeluk tubuh atasnya yang telanjang, sisi wajahnya bergerak pelan, mencari kehangatan sebelum menempelkannya secara sempurna di dada bidang Mingyu.

Mingyu lupa caranya bernafas, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dengan tangan yang bergerak kaku menarik selimut, mencoba untuk membungkus tubuh telanjang Wonwoo yang tersingkap.

"Haaah." Mingyu menarik nafas dengan susah payah, tangannya yang bebas menarik kamera yang berada diatas meja, dan sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut Wonwoo yang berada dalam pelukannya dengan lembut.

Mingyu tersenyum menatap kamera, sebelah tangannya berada dipundak mulus Wonwoo, memeluknya dengan lembut.

Kamera kembali memotret, menangkap beragam ekspresi yang tanpa sadar Mingyu ciptakan, senyum lebar menghias wajah tampannya, dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan erat.

Mingyu menunduk, menciumi kening Wonwoo dengan lembut, dan sebelah tangannya kembali memotret, menangkap momen dimana Mingyu benar-benar tergila-gila dengan sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Mingyu berbisik parau, meletakkan kamera dengan hati-hati dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, tubuhnya miring kesamping, memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan erat, dan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, menyusul mimpi Indah Wonwoo kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu tersenyum dalam tidurnya, merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap pelan, kedua matanya mengerjap secara perlahan, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu dari gorden yang tersingkap karena jendela yang terbuka.

"Hah." Mingyu menguap lebar, menggerakkan tangannya kearah samping dan hanya menemukan kekosongan. Mingyu memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, wajah tampannya menoleh kesamping, menatap tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

Seharusnya ada Wonwoo disana?

Kepala Mingyu terasa sakit saat dia memaksa bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya mengerjap pelan, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati kamar mewahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Sepi, dan Wonwoo tidak da dimana-mana.

Kakinya melangkah turun, mengabaikan rasa pening dan bergerak kearah kamar mandi. Kosong, bahkan baskom yang semalam ia gunakan masih berada diatas meja dan tidak berpindah seincipun, itu artinya Wonwoo tidak masuk kekamar mandi.

Matanya bergerak pelan, langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati nakas dan mengambil ponsel terbaru miliknya. Tangannya mendeal angka satu, dan Mingyu merasa panik tanpa dia sadari.

"Berada diluar jangkauan?" Mingyu bergumam tidak jelas, mengulang kembali apa yang operator tuturkan. Matanya mengerjap panik, dn tatapannya tanpa sadar terfokus pada tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang. Hanya ada boxer pendek yang melekat disana.

"Ini bukan seperti yang aku takutkan, kan hyung?" Mingyu bergumam pada bayangannya sendiri, menatap jam dinding dan mendapati jarum pendek bergerak ke angka 11.

"Mungkin ada hal penting yang terjadi dirumah." Mingyu bergumam, meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan dan bergerak menggapai handuk, langkah kakinya terhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi, dan wajah tampannya kembali menoleh menatap tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. "Aku hanya khawatir tanpa alasan yang jelas bukan?"

Mingyu bergumam, namun entah kenapa hatinya resah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Woonoo tidak mungkin pergi tanpa pamit. Tidak mungkin kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menggeleng tidak percaya, hendak melangkah pergi namun urung. Matanya mengerjap pelan, memastikan bahwa mobil yang terparkir didepan pagar rumahnya benar-benar mobil yang dia kenal.

"Tapi Mingyu tidak tahu rumahku, dia belum pernah kemari." Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas, melangkah menjauh dari jendela dan mendekati pintu rumahnya. Wajah tampannya masih menyiratkan keraguan, namun entah kenapa tangannya bergegas membuka pintu.

"Itu Mingyu." Jungkook berujar lirih, ada senyum manis yang menghias bibir merahnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pagar rumahnya yaang terkunci.

"Jungkook?" Mingyu tersenyum, raut panik sekilas terlihat diwajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak salah lihat?" Jungkook tersenyum kecil, melangkah mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Mingyu mendongak, mencuri lihat kamar Wonwoo yang berada dilantai atas. "Apa Wonwoo ada dirumah?"

Jungkook diam, mengabaikan wajah tampannya yang berubah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi kau tahu rumahku karena dia."

Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti jika saat ini Jungkook benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar nama Wonwoo. "Bisa aku bertemu dengannya? Nomornya tidak aktif, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, membuka pagar rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk masuk dan mengikutinya.

Mingyu mendesah, menatap ke lantai atas dan mendapati pintu kamar Wonwoo tertutup. Apa dia benar-benar khawatir karena sesuatu baru saja terjadi? Atau dia berpikir berlebihan seperti biasa.

"Apa Wonwoo ada dirumah?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk duduk, wajah datarnya terlihat tampan, mengindahkan tatapan Mingyu yang jelas-jelas tertuju kearah kamar Wonwoo.

Apa Mingyu pernah kemari? Jungkook menggeleng tanpa sadar, menghilangkan pertanyaan konyol yang menghinggapinya

"Dia tidak ada." Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu dia dimana?" Mingyu tanpa sadar bertanya panik, tangannya bergerak menguatkan ponsel, mendeal angka satu dan mendapati bahwa lagi-lagi hanya operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Jungkook mendongak, berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menatap sekeliling, tangannya mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dan menatapnya untuk sesaat.

"Jangan pergi, dan dengarkanlah."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan menatap Jungkook yang masih terlihat begitu tenang, tangannya menggeser layar, mengeraskan volume suara, dan suara wanita terdengar dari dalam sana.

'Kau baik-baik saja dirumah, nak?'

Jungkook mengangguk, meski orang diseberang sana tidak akan melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma." Suara Jungkook terdengar begitu tenang, wajah menggemaskannya mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Apa pesawat hyung sudah berangkat?"

Wajah Mingyu pucat.

'Dia baru saja memasuki area pemeriksaan tiket, dan Eomma harus menenangkan ayahmu yang kembali menangis.'

Jungkook meringis, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Mingyu yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau harus menenangkannya Eomma, karena Appa baru saja ditinggalkan anak kesayangannya." Jungkook tersenyum tipis, menatap layar ponselnya tanpa ekspresi.

'Baiklah,' terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari line seberang. 'Kau hati-hati dirumah, setelah pesawat hyungmu terbang kami akan langsung pulang.'

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengangguk meski orang diseberangnya tidak akan melihat. "Aku mengerti."

Mingyu terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat menatap wajah tampan Jungkook yang tetap terlihat tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Mingyu terdengar marah. "Kau tahu dia mau pergi dan kau malah menahanku disini?"

"Kau bilang kau peduli padanya, tapi kau tidak tahu dia mau pergi?" Suara Jungkook seperti lulabi yang mendayu-dayu mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa dia mau pergi? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku langsung pergi ke bandara untuk menyusulnya."

Jungkook melangkah mendekat, menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang menatap marah kearahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu." Kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Kau bilang dia peduli padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu dia mau pergi? Kau bilang dia peduli padamu?" Jungkook mendesis. "Kalau dia peduli padamu, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Kau sialan!" Mingyu memaki, mengabaikan wajah pucat Jungkook dan bergerak pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau benar-benar terlambat." Suara Jungkook parau, tangannya terkepal erat. "Dan kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya."

Mingyu membanting pintu, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung didepan pintu.

"Benar kan." Suara Jungkook parau, wajah tampannya menunduk menatap lantai. "Kau sudah mengambil semua yang aku punya meski kau menghilang dari hidupku." Tangannya bergetar, menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Dia yang sialan." Jungkook terisak hebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sore hari, 23 maret 2017, lokasi fanmeeting**

Hampir 1000 fans yang beruntung hadir diacara Fanmeeting Jun. Lelaki tampan dengan ekspresi dingin itu kini tertawa dan membalas setiap sapaan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang fans ajukan untuknya. Beragam bentuk bandana, bunga, mahkota, hingga boneka-boneka lucu menghias kepala Jun. Namun senyum manis masih menghias wajah tampannya.

Wonwoo masih Setia dengan posisinya yang berada disudut, tali kamera menggantung dilehernya, dan tangannya yang bebas berkali-kali memotret wajah tampan Jun, menangkap setiap ekspresi yang Jun ciptakan dalam lensa kameranya.

"Dia bisa bersikap jujur bila bertemu dengan orang yang dia sayang." Wonwoo bergumam, kembali memotret Jun yang tertawa, terlihat rona merah menghias wajah tampannya saat seorang fans menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Mungkin itu surat lamaran." Wonwoo tertawa tanpa sadar, menatap hasil tangkapannya dan mengangguk, mata Jun terlihat berbinar saat dia tertawa lepas, ekspresi yang biasanya dingin dan datar menghilang, dan Wonwoo akui bahwa Jun terlihat sangat mempesona saat ini.

"Anda hampir berdiri sepanjang acara, sebaiknya anda beristirahat saja diruang tunggu. Acara hampir selesai kok."

Wonwoo mengangguk, menatap sekilas gadis cantik yang Wonwoo yakini merupakan manager Jun. "Sebentar lagi selesai, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya terlebih dulu."

Gadis itu ingin protes namun urung, kata-katanya ia telan kembali. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sedikit resah. "Baiklah, ruang istirahat ada disudut kanan, jika selesai anda bisa langsung kesana."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Terima Kasih,"

Seol A mengangguk, wajah cantiknya merona saat dia mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kembali fokus dengan dunianya. Menangkap semua momen yang Jun ciptakan.

Jun tersenyum, cemberut, merona, bahkan tertawa didepan fans-fansnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kekanakan, menggemaskan dan jauh dari ekspresi dinginnya yang biasa. 1000 gadis yang beruntung telah bercengkerama dengannya, dan meski Wonwoo yang hanya memotret disudut sangat kelelahan, namun ekspresi Jun tetap tenang. Seolah menikmati semua momen yang dia lakukan tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun.

Para gadis berteriak dan bertepuk tangan, memberikan dukungan mareka pada Jun yang kini membungkuk dan tersenyum manis, tatapan matanya berbinar, dan Wonwoo lagi-lagi menangkap momen sederhana itu dalam lensa kameranya.

"Terima Kasih." Jun tersenyum manis, menatap seluruh aula dan membuat Wonwoo mematung selama beberapa saat, Jun sempat melirik kearahnya dengan senyum teramat manis menghias wajah tampannya.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat diruang yang telah disediakan, Jun harus melakukan beberapa wawancara terlebih dulu."

Wonwoo mendengar pemunguman itu, tangannya bergerak membereskan kamera yang dia gunakan dan menatap aula yang mulai sepi selesai acara, matanya mengerjap pelan, menatap wajah kelelahan Jun yang terduduk dikursi yang dari tadi dia duduki.

Betapa pegalnya punggung itu. Wonwoo meringis, memotret Jun sembari melangkah mendekat, tangannya balas melambai saat Jun melambai dengan wajah kelelahan dan senyum yang kembali menghias wajah tampannya.

"Lelah?" Wonwoo berbisik.

Jun menggeleng pelan, bibirnya masih Setia menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Kau yang seharusnya kelelahan, berapa lama kau berdiri disudut sana tanpa berpindah posisi."

"Sudut itu yang paling Bagus untuk memotretmu." Wonwoo berujar datar, merenggangkan lehernya dengan pelan.

"Beristirahatlah diruanganku, aku harus melakukan beberapa wawancara terlebih dulu."

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Kenapa harus diruanganmu?"

Jun tersenyum kecil. Menggeleng polos sebagai jawaban. "Karena ruanganku yang paling tenang, kau harus beristirahat sebelum Taehyung menjemputmu. Aku tidak ingin dia menuduhku bahwa aku membuatmu kerja rodi."

Wonwoo tertawa lalu menggeleng pelan, mengabaikan tatapan intens yang Jun layangkan untuknya. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik hari ini."

Jun tersenyum manis, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang melangkah menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jun melangkah dengan langkah terhunyung, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tatapan matanya tidak fokus, wajah tampannya hanya membungkuk membalas sapaan hangat orang-orang untuknya.

"Kita akan segera kembali ke perusahaan, mobil sudah disiapkan didepan." Seol A datang mendekat, tangannya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral.

Jun mengangguk tanpa komentar, meminum air mineral ditangannya tanpa suara. "Aku akan keruanganku sebentar, kau tunggu saja dimobil."

Seol A mengangguk, menatap punggung Jun yang berbelok disudut kanan.

Jun menguap pelan, membuka pintu ruangannya dan tersenyum kecil mendapati Wonwoo terlelap disofa, tas kameranya berjejer diatas meja, wajah tampannya menyandarnya pada sisi sofa, dan matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jun melangkah mendekat, menarik sebuah kursi dan melangkah duduk disana. Tatapannya tertuju pada Wonwoo, menatap intens wajah lelah Wonwoo yang menggemaskan.

"Terima Kasih karena sudah bekerja keras untukku." Jun tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Salahkan Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu mempesona saat tidur. Memaksa Jun untuk semakin jatuh Cinta meski dia ingin menolak.

Jun bergerak menjauh, menekan keinginannya untuk menatap Wonwoo lebih lama. Tangannya bergerak kesudut, melepas pakaian yang dia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan kaos sederhana. Matanya menatap cermin, menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Wonwoo yang terlelap.

Mata Jun berbayang, wajah tampannya menoleh dan kembali menatap wajah tampan Wonwoo, kakinya melangkah mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Wajah tampannya mendekat, menatap intens wajah tampan Wonwoo yang masih terlelap.

Dia kalah melawan hasratnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," Jun berbisik lirih, mendekatkan wajah tampannya secara perlahan. "Maafkan aku karena benar-benar jatuh Cinta padamu." Suara Jun parau, bibirnya mendekat dan mencium bibir merah Wonwoo yang terkatup dengan lembut, matanya terpejam tanpa sadar, menikmati rasa hangat yang sulit dia jelaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jun melangkah tanpa ekspresi, mengikuti langkah seseorang yang berada didepannya, mereka bergerak kearah balkon, dimana tidak ada satu orangpun yang berada disana kecuali mereka berdua.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, berbalik dan menatap Jun yang juga menghentikan langkahnya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu, tatapan tidak menyenangkan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa?" Jun buka suara, enggan menunggu orang didepannya untuk bersuara lebih dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Suaranya terdengar berbahaya, tatapan matanya menatap Jun dengan tajam.

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Ceo Kim." Jun menjawab pelan, menatap tidak suka tatapan permusuhan yang Mingyu layangkan.

"Bukan urusanku, huh?" Mingyu melangkah mendekat. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Kau mencium Wonwoo, dan kau bilang itu bukan urusanku?"

jun terdiam, mengontrol nafasnya secara perlahan. Ada yang tidak beres disini, dan Jun merasa terganggu.

"Kau siapanya Wonwoo?" Jun bertanya datar, tidak peduli jika orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah bosnya sendiri.

"Wonwoo milikku." Suara Mingyu berbahaya, dan Jun bisa melihat api kemarahan dimata Mingyu.

"Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa." Jun menjawab dengan nada datar, mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba lalu mengaku bahwa Wonwoo milikmu, kau pikir kau siapa?"

Aura yang menguar disekeliling mereka terasa menyeramkan.

"Kau pikir kenapa selalu Wonwoo yang memotretmu untuk iklan perusahaan sejak dulu? Bukan fotografer lain yang jauh lebih terkenal dari dia untuk memotret Bintang sepertimu?"

Jun menahan nafas, mengontrol tangannya yang bergetar hebat. "Jadi kau menggunakan aku untuk memantau Wonwoo selama ini?"

Mingyu mengangguk datar tanpa ekspresi. "Wonwoo milikku, dan akan aku pastikan dia selalu berada dalam pengawasanku."

Jun tersenyum sinis, mendorong pundak Mingyu dengan santai. "Kau bermain-main dengan orang yang salah, tuan." Jun melangkah mendekat. "Kau tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sudah kau mulai."

Tangan Mingyu mengepal erat, meremas erat baju kaos yang Jun kenakan. "Aku bilang jangan pernah menyentuh Wonwoo."

Jun melepas genggaman itu dengan santai, mendorong tubuh Mingyu untuk menjauh. "Bagaimana harus aku katakan," Mata Jun terpejam selama beberapa saat. "Tidak ada bibir yang lebih manis dari bibir Wonwoo."

Jun terdorong karena tinjuan keras dari Mingyu, sudut bibirnya terasa panas dan koyak diwaktu bersamaan. Tatapan matanya yang datar menatap Mingyu yang sejak tadi menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Jika ini yang ingin kau dengar." Jun berdiri tegap, mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo."

Jun berbalik, meninggalkan Mingyu yang mematung dengan tangan terkepal erat dibelakang sana.

"Jadi ini semua permainan?" Jun mendesis, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkoyak. "Ayo kita lanjutkan permainanmu, sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai! Ini memalukan, tapi Dika boleh minta tolong kan ya? Siapapun yang membaca bagian ini, pleaseeee bantu Dika yaa^^ Bantu Review,Follow, sama Favoritin Ff dika yang judulnya 'Roommate' di lomba memecomic_chanbaek ,siapapun yang berkenan dika ucapin "terima kasiiih banyak-banyak." And kalau ada yg berkenan komen aja direview, dika janji eyes bakalan tetap dika lanjutin diffn, walau harus kewarnet juga :'D

Yang berbaik hati, terima Kasih sekali lagiii, saranghae :')


End file.
